Fallen Horizon
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: Sequel to Rising Sun. Carlie has chosen Landon, will that prove to be the right choice? Will Jacob fight to keep her? The Cullens have taken the Volturi out, who will take over Volterra? will there be a bigger threat than anyone ever expected? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**It was six months ago. Six months with no ruler, six months, and still we had heard nothing. No one knew about the Volturi's demise. Nobody came to seek revenge, no one came to take charge over Volterra, or sentence us for our crimes. We were safe. **_

_**Alice watched for that. She kept an eye on Felix. So far he was still in Volterra, giving orders as if nothing was wrong. Keeping the fear and pretense of the Volturi. I guess it was better that way.**_

_**Summer was over, school started tomorrow. I didn't know If I really wanted it to start. The past summer had been one of the best. Almost.**_

_**Landon was getting on fabulous with the family. Max and Erin were also. Scary enough Leah and Erin had formed a bond over the summer. I slightly thought Leah had something for Max but that would be crazy. Right? Just the looks she gave him, she was always nice to him, more so than any one else. **_

_**Jacob however was a different story. I knew he was trying, it was hard. I didn't expect it to be easy, I guess, I just kind of hoped. For him at least. He was different, less talkative, wasn't his happy cheery self. He was quiet and often left the room whenever Landon was around. When he wasn't around he was his normal self. He was like two different people Dr Jeckle and Mr. Hide. One minute he was perfect, almost as if nothing changed, and the next it was like I don't know. I knew I couldn't expect him to stay the same. I mean I had chosen Landon over him. **_

_**Some days I did wonder if that was the right choose but then I always realize deep down it was. It had to be. It felt right. **_

_**The summer went by way to fast. Swimming, and four wheeling. Landon was teaching me how to ride the dirt bike. It wasn't that easy, I fell, a lot. **_

_**We played baseball every thunderstorm. Vamps VS Werewolves. It was a good clean friendly fun game. Esme swore everyone cheated regardless. Whether anyone did or not was always up in the air. **_

"_**Oh come on! That is not fair!" Emmett's booming voice shouted over the TV.**_

_**I raised my head from the magazine, I wasn't reading and looked at them.**_

_**Emmett, Landon, Max, Jasper, and my dad were all playing Xbox 360. They were hunting Zombies. It didn't seem at all interesting. Lets run around and shoot zombies before they kill us. I rolled my eyes, they got so mad at the game it was funny. If it was so bad why play? I would never understand guys and there video games. **_

"_**You ok Car?" I looked up, Landon's sister Erin, had shortened my already nickname and made it even smaller. I swore I couldn't win either way. Renesmee, to Nessie, or Nes. Carlie to car. Either way I was doomed. But I guess it was better than Renesmee, I would not understand what my mom was thinking, it's cute and all but she didn't have to tell people that was her name for the rest of eternity.**_

"_**Yeah, just men and video games." I smiled.**_

"_**Yeah, and it doesn't get better with time either." she laughed.**_

"_**I swear if it broke." Alice smiled as the guys shot her a dirty warning look.**_

"_**They would die." Erin added.**_

"_**We wouldn't die just bug the hell out of you." Emmett boomed.**_

_**I heard the door open and Seth came walking in. **_

"_**Zombie's Yes!" He jumped down onto the floor next to the rest of the guys. Quil and Embrey walked in a few seconds later.**_

_**I waited, but he never came. I sighed Jacob Black deep down, he must hate me. I had lost my best friend. Then again I couldn't expect anything different. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! First I was sick and hving to work like crazy cause its just me and my manager everyone else quit!! Lol. \**

**and then my computer like crashed :-/… but its ok… and im sorry this is short I just wanted to get something out today… hope you like it… more to come don't worry!! **

**Chapter 2**

I was getting impatient. "Quil." I yelled over the gun shots from there video game.

"Huh?" he didn't even look up.

"Where's," Landon looked in my direction. "Where's Jacob?"

"Oh, he'll be here. Uh Billy him and Leah had to go to school to talk to Billy's teacher."

"Is everything ok?"

"They say he has a short attention span, he gets bored so he gets into trouble. But hes smart so he already knows it."

"oh. Ok."

"Leah coming to?"

"I think, yeah."

Landon watched me slightly and then turned his attention back to the game.

A little less than an hour later Jacob had walked in the door. Maybe he didn't hate me after all. I smiled at him as he came into the room.

"Zombies, mind if I play?"

Emmett threw him a controller. I watched as they played in separate TV's it seemed pointless to me.

"So I have a better game for later." Alice smiled.

"Thunderstorm?" Leah asked as she entered the room.

She nodded.

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed. "You are so going down!" he bumped Quil.

"Oh right."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips.

"AH, I knew I heard a crinkling bag of chips." Jake nodded and smiled at me. I passed the bag over to him.

I tried to smile. I wasn't really in the mood for, chips.

"What? Not appetizing enough for you? Need some salsa do ya?" he joked.

"Not exactly, but its red." I laughed.

"Well, if you want we could go hunt after the game." He looked at me hopeful.

"Beautiful if you want to hunt we could go now?" I heard Landon speak from behind Jacob, he turned to face him. His stance changed and he now looked annoyed.

"Uh, it, after is fine."

"Are you sure? We have school tomorrow, wouldn't want you to be to tired and have to skip." he joked.

I shook my head. "Later is fine."

"Well then bring the chips out here love." he walked over to me and grabbed my hand gently pulling back out to the living room.

I heard Jacob grind his teeth as I was led past him.

****************

We arrived at the field the thunder hadn't started yet, Alice said just a few more minutes. So al we could do was wait.

Landon was over talking to the boys about a game plan. They wanted to win, like always I just thought it was a fun game.

I walked over to Jacob, he was sitting on the ground waiting for the thunder. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"So, what's your game plan?"

"What?" he asked startled. I looked at him confused.

"For the game."

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. Win I guess." he smiled.

"Well no, I thought you'd go for loosing."

"Nah, that's your job." he laughed.

"Ha ha." I smacked his arm and he grabbed my hand in his and held it. The touch of his warm skin scent an electric current through my arm that tingled down to my toes.

He eyed me peculiarly.

"hmm, what a predicament your in."

"What, What does that mean?"

He chuckled at me. "You have no defense."

"Against what?" I lifted my head and looked at him as he grabbed my other hand together. He held both my hands in his right hand, he brought his free hand around to my side and smiled.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." he smiled and then began tickling me. I squealed and laughed. I tried to wiggle free and finally managed to break my one hand out and tried to push him away and pulled my other hand free. I fell backwards and he was on top tickling me with both hands now.

"Jake. Jacob." I tried get it out between the laughs.

We heard some one clear there throat behind us. Jacob pulled away slightly and placed his hand on my hip. I looked up to see Landon standing over me.

"Thunder's about to start."

"So." Jacob said through his teeth.

"Well we cant have her fraternizing with the enemy now can way. I mean you are a werewolf." he smiled at Jacob. "You know opposite teams and all."

"Right, I'm sure." Jacob stood up slowly and stepped in front of Landon. He held out his hand to help me up.

I reached out and grabbed it and he gently pulled me to my feet. He let his hand fall down to the small of my back. He turned and smiled at Landon. He looked back to me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Good luck." he turned and smiled again and Landon before walking over to the rest of the pack.

Landon watched him walk away and I could have bet anything if he had laser's coming out of his eyes Jacob would be dead.

"Ready?" he finally turned toward me and smiled his amazing smile. I sighed and walked over to my family.

This was worse than I had thought, and I knew it was just going to get worse.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!! **

**Chapter 3:**

We stood in our teams waiting for the first sound to begin the game. Carlisle walked between the two teams and held the bat up. Jacob stepped forward for the wolves, and him and Carlisle battled out who would bat first.

Jacob won, the wolves walked over and waiting to take there turn batting. Alice stood on the pitching mound and waited.

"shall we?" she spoke up and a second later a loud defining boom echoed across the field.

"Game on." Emmett smiled and ran out into the field.

I was on first base, Max was on second, and my mom was on third. The rest of the family was spread out across the field.

Jacob was up at bat. Alice smiled a pixie like devilish smile and hurled the ball toward him, he hit with a loud crack and the ball soared over head. He ran for it. I watched as Landon zoomed past me after the ball into the woods. The ball came flying back toward me as Jacob barreled around and came toward me, I had to jump the catch the ball, but I didn't land in time. Jacob stopped dead on first. He turned toward me with a grin.

"Looks like you lost your touch." I stuck my tongue out and pushed him off the base.

"Doesn't count, unfortunately." Landon replied from behind us. I turned and looked at him. He was watching Jacob intently.

I threw the ball to Alice. Leah was up next. She swung the bat around in a circle and took her stance, ready for Alice to make her move.

She knocked the ball into the woods my dad zoomed after it. Jacob was already heading toward home, and Leah was closing in on second as the ball flew to Max, he caught it just in time and bent down as Leah slid toward second he tagged her.

"Out." he smiled as he helped her up.

"Your just lucky." she shrugged and walked away. "Just wait till your up." she laughed.

The game continued like that, us goofing off, and playing. We eventually finished the game. Vampires twenty three, and Wolves twenty two. The games were always close, no one won more or less we didn't keep track of how many times we won to them or vise versa. We gloated the days we do win, but that's as far as it goes.

We went back to the house and Esme went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

I sat down on the couch next to Jacob.

"So do you really want to go hunt?" he asked and turned toward me.

"Sure. We haven't done that in."

"Forever." he finished with a small chuckle.

"I was going to say a while, but forever works to." I laughed.

"Ready to go?" Landon came into the room.

"Where?" I looked around at him.

"Hunt." he stretched out his hand and waited.

"uh, well, Jacob is going to come to."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand helping me up.

"No, I, it's fine. I'm not in the mood right now, besides whatever Esme is making smells amazing." he stood up and walked away.

"Just us then." Landon smiled as he walked me outside. "We wont go far."

"Why do you do that, you know he. Uh It's fine, you stay here I'll be back soon. I just want to be alone." I took off at a run.

"Carlie." I heard him, call but he respected my wish and he stayed.

I went to the cottage and sat on my bed for a few seconds. What was I doing? I was torn, between two loves. My best friend and the person I loved. But then again, what if deep down they were the same? Or what if I had it all wrong, what if I was meant to be with Jacob, but Landon was only a friend. I was so confused.

I thought I had everything figured out. Now I wasn't so sure.

I looked up and the picture of me and Landon was on my bedside table. I picked it up and studied it.

I was happy, I was smiling, he made me happy he made me smile. He made me feel special and something I hadn't felt before. No, I needed to stop second guessing myself. Landon was who I had chose. He is the path I decided to take. I was with Landon, I loved Landon. I got up and put the picture back down and ran toward the house. I walked around the house and stopped, I heard my name. I hesitated. It was Jacob. I knew I shouldn't ease drop, but he had said my name. he was talking about me, so technically it was sort of my business right?

I got closer and leaned at the edge of the house, careful not to go around the corner. They must have been on the front porch.

"Look, Edward, you don't like me, I get it. You are probably ecstatic at the fact that Nes chose him over me." Jacob was talking to my father. I pressed closer.

"I don't like either of you actually. For the specific reason, that you both like my daughter."

"I don't like your daughter, I love your daughter."

"Your not making your case any better." my father paused. "but I know you do, Jacob. "

"You don't like the fact though. I always thought we got off on the wrong foot, you know.." Jacob paused and my dad finished for him.

"You mean, you trying to steal Bella from me, and being in love with her?" he said with a chuckle. I knew my dad was smirking and I didn't even have to see him.

"Not exactly, I mean I thought I, I do love her, but its nothing compared to what I feel for Nessie. She is the most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on. I thought I loved Bella, but its nothing compared to the love I have for Nes. It doesn't even stand a chance. Nothing compares to what I feel for Nes. I cant breath, or think clearly when I'm around her, its like the entire world just disappears and its just me and her."

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Why not, your going to anyway." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Why didn't you tell her all of this? And especially the fact that you and Leah have already finalized the divorce?"

"Wait what?"

My dad laughed. "Oh right. Your in my head."

"Why not tell her?"

"The divorce, was she should have already assumed that it was going to happen. Leah and I were never really the couple type."

"You know what they saying about assuming. Then fine, why not tell her the rest?"

"Because I wanted to protect her."

"I know where your coming form there."

"Yes, but I couldn't leave her. that's one reason why I'm still here. I cant live with out her in my life. I would rather suffer for the rest of eternity like this, with this pain than to be away from her."

"Maybe you're a better man than me then."

"It's different, you left Bella to protect her from danger."

"Yeah the monsters in this world. Me being the main one. See how well that worked out."

"you know as well as I do, if Alice hadn't seen that vision of hers, that it was just a matter of time before you came back. You couldn't live with out her. Alice always saw it, you just could never except the fact."

"I didn't want to damn her."

"No only loose her." Jacob corrected.

"I would spend a happy life with her until she had passed and I would have soon followed."

Jacob laughed.

"What is so funny about that?" my dad asked annoyed.

"But if you were to follow her, then doesn't that mean you DO believe your meant for more, that your kind has a shot at an afterlife? Which means that the whole not damning her really doesn't stick. Does it?"

My dad laughed. "I guess your right, but it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Not really."

"Still doesn't answer the question. why not tell her?"

"Because, I know if she knew how much this killed me, that my heart breaks every time I see them together, that I cant breath, that I can hardly bare standing here. Knowing hes out there with her. That my entire being has been lost. I am nothing with out her. I'm empty. The only thing keeping me going is knowing she is alive, and well." my heart shattered into pieces by each one of his words. I knew he was hurt, but I had no idea. Or maybe subconscious just wanted pay back. Just wanted to get him back for everything.

"Jacob, I don't know what I would do with out Bella. I felt that exact same way when I had left her. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that she was safe, nothing else mattered as long as she was safe. I endured the pain to save her. Renesmee is in no danger. Why hide away and suffer?"

"Because she chose Landon, not me."

"How do you know that she's not meant to walk down that path just to turn around or meet you at another path down the road?"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Then why not tell her?"

"Because she has to come to it on her own. I don't want her to regret anything. Choosing Landon or me. I want her to be happy and want it forever. No regrets. I just want her."

"Maybe if you told her, she would get to the path that leads to you quicker."

"What if there is no path that leads back to me?"

"it's a risk, but then again life is a risk all its self. Make sacrifices."

"Maybe the true sacrifice behind the concept of love, is to see things through until the end. No matter what the cost. No matter how hard. Because in the end it'll be worth the effort."

"Maybe. But I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"My thoughts just eat away at me, make me insane. What if she falls in love with him for good. Gets married and lives happily ever after."

"What if she doesn't?" and with that I heard my dad walk away.

I stood there in shock and pain. Tears began to roll down my face. I didn't realize when they had started but they were not a never ending flow.

How could I hurt him like that? How could I break his heart that bad? What have I done? Did my subconscious really know that he was hurt that bad? I couldn't think of anything else. I wouldn't intentionally hurt him like this. But what if deep down, all of this was just payback. Payback for everything he had done with Leah? Was I that much of a monster? To torture him and make him suffer just as I had? I could I actually do that? Deep down know all along the pain he was going through but not care?

What kind of monster was I?

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!! **

**Chapter 4:**

I stood there in totally shock, not only was Jacob and Leah divorced, but he was hurting. He was dying. And it was because of me.

I wonder how Billy was handling this, I thought back to earlier. He seemed totally fine? Everyone did. Was it just that natural to act that way? Or was it no one really thought Leah and Jacob were a forever thing?

I couldn't take anymore. Everything was so screwed up. I thought the Volturi was bad. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't be around anyone right now.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took off at run. I didn't know where I was running, time would tell I guess. All I knew was I had to get away. I had to think clearly, alone. I had to let everything soak in.

I eventually reached a point where my legs would not carry me much further. It was then I realized about where I was. Where my body and mind had taken me.

I hopped and climbed down. I was at my ledge. Mine and Jacobs.

I looked out at the ocean. The moonlight dancing across the top. I sighed and turned toward the tree. I walked over and traced the writing with my finger. Going over each letter.

I plopped down on the ledge and pulled my legs up to my chest. I buried my head in my lap and cried. No one could hear me so I let it all out.

I didn't know how long I sat there crying until the sunlight hit my face. It was morning. I looked around blinking my eyes at the brightness, letting them adjust. I was going to be in trouble. I had school and not only that but I hadn't come home. I stood up to head back and I was startled to see Jacob standing behind me, with a smile on his face.

"I knew I would find you here."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"None that I know of, they were all just worried when you didn't come home."

"They?"

"Of course me to. But I just figured you needed your space, but they were looking everywhere. When you weren't at home, or the main house. They looked else where. Are you ok?"

"Like where?" I ignored his question. He stepped closer to me.

"Well, for starters, they looked in the garage to make sure you didn't take the car, they checked the baseball field, a few other places and Landon said he knew where you were and left, but he came back all moody cause you weren't there." he smiled a big smile.

"What?"

"Come here. Are you ok?"

I walked over in front of him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm fine."

"He was upset cause you weren't where he thought you'd be. But then I really upset him I think. Sorry about that."

"What'd you do?" I asked still not releasing him.

Suddenly everything circled around into a haze. Then It was like I was back at the main house. Everyone was there.

"She wasn't there." Landon said almost sadly.

"I know where she is." Jacob announced. Landon clenched his teeth.

My dad and mom looked over at Jacob intently waiting for him to tell them where I was.

The rest of my family stood there patiently.

Jacob went to walk out the door.

"I'm coming with you." Landon called.

"No, your not." Jacob turned back to him.

"Excuse me?"

My dad took step forward preparing to break up a fight.

"You can't it's a secret place that only me and her know. And besides me and her are the only ones who know how to get there." My dad smirked slightly behind Landon.

"You don't mind if I go and get here?" Jacob looked to my dad.

He cleared his face and looked at Jacob. "Uh, as long as she's back home I don't care who gets her." he said trying to stay neutral.

"I'll be back."

"Jacob." Landon said.

"The longer we sit here and talk the longer she's out there alone."

Landon glared and clenched his fist together. He sighed and nodded at Jake.

The haze was back and I pulled away abruptly and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Nessie!" Jacob kneeled down and put his arms on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I, you, uhm I don't know."

"What happen? Your face went pale and you looked, I don't know. Confused. I tried to call your name but you wouldn't answer me."

"I, you, Landon wanted to come with you didn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you. Well never mind he's over protective and needs to be at your side all the time." He hissed slightly.

I shook my head. "You asked my dad if he minded that you came to get me."

He pulled away slightly and looked at me. "How."

I didn't let him finish.

I reached out and touched his forehead, I showed him everything I saw.

"Nes, that's exactly how It happen back at the house. But how did you."

"Think of something else, anything else. Something different." I said not letting him finish.

"Why?"

"Please, just, do it."

He closed his eyes and the haze returned. I suddenly saw Jacob and me at the beach, walking in the water holding hands. It was one of the days long ago, where there was only me and him. He told me he loved me, and then we got in a fight and he drug me into the water and fought like little kids.

Again the haze came back and I removed my hands from his forehead.

"We were at the beach, we got in a fight and you drug me into the water." his eyes got slightly larger as he looked at me in awe.

"and I told you I loved you." He smiled.

I nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe your powers are getting stronger, you know like Bella's. it's a new development. Now not only can you show us your thoughts but if you can see ours. Just not like Edward, you have to physically touch."

I looked at him. He was rather smart when he needed to be. I smiled at him. "Think of something else."

He reached out and put my hand on his cheek.

Suddenly random images of us swirled in his head. Us at the beach, us here on the ledge, saying goodbye when I had to leave, then it was images of just me. Jacob was there but it was what he saw of me. How he saw me. Beautiful, and extraordinary. I was almost glowing. His love surrounded my entire being. Engulfing me in this magical light. I was perfect in his eyes. No flaws or things to be fixed. I was pure perfection in his eyes." I gasped and pulled my hand away.

"I, sorry. You, your." he looked away not finishing.

"What?" I grabbed his face in my hand and pulled him to look at me.

"When your around, I'm lost. I, cant think straight, everything just circles you. Nothing else matters. So when you touched me, that's what my mind went to. I'm sorry."

"why are you sorry?"

"Because."

"Jacob. You have nothing to be sorry for." I smiled at him.

"We should get you home. I doubt there going to make you go to school today. And besides Carlisle is going to…"

"NO!" I almost shrieked. Startling him and he fell backwards onto his butt. I laughed and looked at him apologetically.

"What? Why?"

"Because, please just don't tell anyone."

"But."

"Jacob please. They'll make a big fuss out of it, and you remember how it was." I looked away from him. "I don't want to be treated like some science project. Please Jacob."

"You don't have to ask me twice, I wont think a thing about it. But I just wanted to know why you were so worried."

"I'm not worried. Just I don't want to be a science project to be studied again."

"Secret safe with me." he smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"Lets get you back though."

"Ok."

"Hey this could be a good thing."

"What do you mean, as if I wasn't to much of a freak already. Lets add more to it."

He laughed. "Your not a freak." He wrapped his arm around me and helped me to my feet. "We can have our own conversations and no one would know." he laughed.

"Except my dad."

"Eh, I think he could be cooler than I thought." he still didn't know I had heard my dad and him talking so I just nodded.

"I don't want him to know either. So try not to think about it. When he's not around we can have secret conversations." I giggled. We scaled the ledge and began toward Jacobs bike.

He handed me a helmet and climbed on, buckling his own helmet as well. I placed the helmet on my head and climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Ready?" he looked back at me.

I nodded. Knowing I wasn't going to ever be ready for what was in store for me. Some how it felt like I was back at square one. Some stupid love triangle that was never going to end.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy….

Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!!

**Chapter 5: **

I saw the driveway up ahead of us. I pulled myself closer to Jacob and sighed. I knew this was going to be bad, my parents were probably waiting for me outside. Ready to give me a lecture and yell.

We pulled into the drive, and made our way back. We were both surprised to see Landon standing at the bottom of the porch, arms folded. Waiting.

Jacob pulled his bike around and parked it. He hopped off and gave me his hand helping me climb down. I handed him his helmet. He smiled at me and placed it on the back of the bike.

"I've got it from here, Thank you Jacob." Landon said rudely, from beside me. Jacob clenched his mouth shut.

"I'm sure you do." Jacob smiled at him. I could tell it was a forced smile but Landon nodded and gently placed his hand on my arm.

"Come on."

Jacob headed for the door ahead of us.

As we entered the house everyone's gaze went to us.

"Told you she was fine." Alice replied.

"did I disappear?" I joked.

"Yes." Alice said annoyed.

"Everything ok?" My dad looked up at me

I nodded. Knowing he could read the confusion in my head.

"Carlisle called the school and told them that you all were on vacation and the flight got delayed. But you would be there tomorrow." Esme said as she placed a plate of food down on the table near Quil and Embry

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime Dear."

No one really bothered to ask what was wrong or why I disappeared. They all had an idea, I could tell. But they didn't push it. I liked it that way.

Eventually we began to talk about tomorrow and school. What class we had. I didn't even know. I found out I had most class' with Landon, probably his doing, and a few with Alice, my mom and dad.

They day dragged on until finally it was almost ten. I yawned, and stood up.

"Are you tired love?" Landon rose beside me.

"Sort of. I should get some sleep, for tomorrow." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I wish I could sleep." he grinned.

"Being awake beats being tired, especially when you don't want to go to bed." he just shrugged at me, almost saying that it would be well worth it.

"We'll be over shortly." my mom said as she squeezed my hand.

"Don't come on my account."

Jake rose to his feet. "I should get back. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I should probably get home too. Max wanted to go hunt tonight before school." Landon turned toward me and gently put his hand on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." he smiled at me and bent forward and gently placed his lips on mine. My lips fit perfectly around his, almost to perfect. He pulled away, hugged me and smiled his amazing weak at the knees smile. "Wish I didn't have to go." he whispered in my ear. "I could keep you in my arms forever." he gently kissed my cheek and released me.

Jake walked over to me and wrapped his big bear arms around me and pulled me tightly to him.

"Night Jake." I smiled as he pulled away slowly.

"Night Nes." he looked at me, with such intensity in his eyes. Almost like he was trying to convey something. I lifted my eye brow at him and he smiled. Swiftly he touched his finger tips to the top of my hand. I realized then what he wanted. I opened my mind up to his. It was less hazy this time, I must have been getting used to it. I could tell this was not my memory, or my vision, it was Jacob's. it was our ledge, it was dark out. "Oh." I breathed. It disappeared and I saw him smile at me as he turned and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight every one." he called.

They all said there goodbyes to Jake as we heard the door close. I realized everyone was looking at me slightly. We heard the motorcycle rev up as Jacob drove away.

"Well I'm off to bed."

I kissed Landon gently on the cheek. He looked at me intently with slight confusion on his face. I smiled at him and turned and headed out the back door toward the cottage.

Jacob wanted to meet me tonight. I sighed, I really was at a crossroads.

I arrived at home and went to my bedroom. I needed to relax. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The hot water would help calm my nerves. Whether I would relax or not was still up in the air.

Then again how could a person who's in love with to different people ever relax?

I stripped down, and hopped in. soaking myself under the streams of hot water. Letting them beat down on my back and neck. I stood there leaning against the wall for some time, letting the heat massage and relax me.

I eventually washed and shaved. I felt more calm than I had before, and a bit more relaxed. I knew I wouldn't ever truly be relaxed until this entire mess was solved.

I wrapped a towel around myself and entered my closet, I dressed quickly throwing on one of the summer dress Alice had got me, and headed for the door to meat Jacob.

********************

I was planning on being the first one there but when I got down to the ledge, I realized there was a blanket laid out in the center. I looked around but I was alone.

"Nes?"

I jumped and turned around. "Jacob." I gasped.

"Sorry I went up to get something."

"What'd you forget?" I tried to smile.

"My phone. In case you, decided not to come."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know." he shrugged and walked past me toward the blanket.

"You have to know, or you wouldn't of said it." I turned and followed him.

He sat down on the blanket and looked up at me.

"Just preparing myself for the worst I guess."

I sat down next to him. I didn't know what to say. How could I tell him not to worry? Not to fear loosing me. When I didn't know myself. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck.

The wind started blowing my hair whipped around my face and I looked over and saw Jacob squint as the wind hit him. I laughed gently as the wind calmed and his hair was left a mess. I suddenly realized my own must look just as bad if not worse. I shook my head and ran my hands threw it. Trying to unknot it.

He turned to me and laughed hysterically at me.

"What is so funny?"

"Your hair, you have." he shook his head and reached toward me. He gently caressed my cheek and ran his hand threw my hair. Revealing a leaf in front of me. Like some magic trick.

I smiled at him.

He dropped the leaf and placed his hand on my cheek, he slowly moved the other one to my other side, running is fingers through it. Pulling out a few leaves. He didn't remove his hand from my cheek, and kept his fingers in my hair. Detangling the mess. He smiled at me, it was a simple smile. But something about it was amazing. He was amazing. I watched his face intently. His eyes were dark, and held so much depth. Full of his emotions, his love for me.

I gently placed my hand on his, still cupping my face.

The haze returned without warning and suddenly I was in his head. The way he saw me, the way he felt. I saw it all in his mind. In the picture he showed me. I was perfect, leave strewn hair and all. He saw me only as beauty. Perfect in everyway. Perfect imperfection. I was so not perfect. But he saw me that way. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder I suppose. At least that's what they say.

The haze was gone and reality was back. His hand was still in mine. His fingers still playing with my hair.

"Wow." he exclaimed and turned my face out toward the ocean. I looked in amazement as a shooting start darted through the sky.

"Make a wish." I said casually. I was slightly in front of him but still sitting next to him. He gently scooted himself closer too me.

He reached toward me and I felt him tug at something at the back of my head.

"Last one." I threw a leaf in front of me with a slight chuckle.

He put his hand on my shoulder and twirled my hair around in his fingers. I felt him lean closer. Almost smelling my hair. He took a deep breath and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he exhaled.

He gently placed his lips on the nape of my neck. I shuttered at the soft touch, the warmth of his lips.

His arms came around me, crossing over my chest and pulling me back against him. I looked out toward the sky. Another shooting star soared past.

He didn't say a word. But at that instant his body was doing all the talking. It was saying something very simple. I leaned back against him as his breath hit my neck again. He was breathing deep.

He gently lifted me as easily as one would lift a cat. He turned me so I was facing him on his lap, my legs on either side of his. I put my arms around him and bent a little to kiss him. I knew deep down it was wrong. But at that moment it all didn't matter, nothing mattered except for the fact that Jacob was here, with me. He inhaled deeply at the touch of my lips on his. I heard him swallow, almost like a gulp. Our kiss slowly intensified.

It went on like that for quite some time, but after a while, Jacob settled into a rhythm with his tongue. We had never kissed like this, ever. My dress, slightly slid up my thighs. My hands began to rub his arms, like they had a mind of there own. Slowly I leaned back slightly, and he gently wrapped his arms around me, letting me fall to the earth landing on the soft blanket. I silently wondered for a second if this was what he had intended for the blanket, but it quickly fluttered away as he leaned himself over top of me. I ran my hands up his back. He shivered in pleasure. His shirt half way came up his back, and suddenly almost without knowing it my hands and grasped the edge of the shirt and was ripping it from his body over his head. He groaned as I traced my fingers down his bare chest. He grasp my exposed thighs and pulled me closer to him, dragging my back on the blanket. Sliding the dress up further in the process.

Why had I worn a dress? Did my subconscious want this? Was this my plan? Had I planed for this to happen? Was this a plan we both had? I shook the thoughts from my head.

He slid the dress up further, exposing everything up to my belly button. I was suddenly glad for Alice's fashion. I had on a matching underwear set, it was pink and black lace.

He smiled down at me, and I sat up slightly using his shoulders to pull myself up. He gently grabbed my dress and pulled it up over my arms. It dropped on the ground beside us. He buried his face into my neck and shoulder inhaling deeply, taking my scent in. he gently kissed my neck, and left a trail all over my shoulder and up to my cheek.

He pulled away slightly and I gently let myself fall back to the ground. He straddled me, he was on his knees a leg on each side of mine.

I stared up at him for what felt like hours, I'd never seen anything so beautiful or so scary in my life. Here he was half naked in front of me, and there I laid, exposed, my entire being laid out for the taking. He was eyeing me just as much as I was him. He was taking all of me in. looking down to my very soul.

I didn't know what I was doing, It was like my mind wasn't listening to reason. Passion was on fire and it was all that was controlling me. My hands made there way up his legs to his belt, I unhooked it and entwined my finger around his belt pulling him slightly closer to me. I grabbed his pants and began working on the waist button. I slid my hands inside and pulled them down.

In one brisk movement his pants were somewhere beside us. I guess being a werewolf and having to phase made it easy to undress in a quick fashion.

He placed his arms underneath me, holding my back, he hovered over top of me, never putting any weight on me. He kissed around my belly button and traced his way up, pausing at my breast, finally finding my lips a few seconds later.

"Jacob." I breathed anxiously. "I, I don't want to disappoint you." suddenly a giant wave of nervousness over came me. With a lot of insecurity. What if I wasn't good enough.

"That's not possible." he whispered in my ear, as he nibbled gently on the lobe.

He pulled away and looked at my body. Taking it all in, "Your beautiful." he whispered.

"I don't know much." I said barely above a whisper. The sudden images of him and Leah swam in my head. He had more experience than me.

He kissed me passionately. His hands began drifting over me, touching me in places I had never been touched before. We were both completely exposed, naked within a few seconds. I took a deep breath and opened myself to him.

I reached up slowly and caressed his bare chest with my finger nails, tracing them down. Further and further. I reached down to touch him, and he made a very human sound. He moaned from the slightest touch. He bent over top of me and suddenly was face to face. He kissed my neck again.

He then found out the true extent of my inexperience.

"Nes," he moaned. "You should have told me."

"Don't stop." I pulled him closer to me.

"I have no intention of stopping." he said calmly coming closer to me. "Nessie. This, will hurt.' he said slowly.

I took a deep breath and in answer I raised myself slightly. He made an incoherent noise and suddenly pushed himself into me. I held my breath and bit my lip.

"Hun." he said quietly, more of a question. "How are you?" werewolf or not, he was trembling with the effort of holding back.

I nodded, "ok." I leaned up slightly and kissed his shoulder, down to the top of his chest, as much as I could reach. I then bit his upper shoulder directly next to his neck.

He gasped, and jerked and began to moving in earnest. At first I was dazed, but I began to catch on and keep up. he found my response very exciting. He was gentle, and ran his fingers down my side, gently his fingers traced there way across my butt and he grasped my thigh in his right hand and gently lifted my leg slightly. I dug my nails into his back. He moaned my name as we both reached our climax and suddenly it was like I was flying.

We laid there never moving for a few minutes. He was still hovering over me, but now I felt some of his weight. Not enough to be uncomfortable. He gently kissed my neck and my cheeks every time one of us made the slightest movement.

There was a sharp noise from beside us somewhere, I jerked my head toward the sound, and gasped.

**I SHALL MAKE YOU A DEAL. GIVE ME SIX REVIEWS. 6 AND I WILL UPDATE WITH CHAPTER 6. I THINK IT FITS, 6 REVIEWS FOR CHATPER 6. IF ONLY I COULD KEEP UP LIKE THAT LOL.. But im not that cruel. Hehe..**

**Good or bad lemme hear it. I love to hear feed back on what I'm doing right or wrong! The more reviews the faster I update!**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!! **

**Chapter 6:**

"Jacob Black!" I shouted. As he grasp my sides, and tickled.

"I'm sorry, they were, there." he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"mhm."

"It was the wind."

"Yeah." suddenly the guilt washed all over me. I had betrayed Landon. I had slept with Jacob. What would my family say.

I couldn't think of such things right now. I looked up at Jacob. It was a perfect moment, the act was perfect.

"Will I be sore?" I asked quantitatively. This was not something I knew anything about.

"Well, I, don't know. I know humans are sore. Vampires however I don't know. Your unique so I wouldn't even begin to know. You'd have to ask your mom or Alice, or someone. But even then they are full vampire."

"NO!" I shrieked.

"What?" He sat up holding himself up on his elbows. He looked at me with nothing but worry and love on his face.

"Please, don't, I don't want to tell them."

"Nes, I."

"Jacob, Please." I pleaded, I couldn't tell them. Not this.

"Nes, I wont. I swear." he looked almost sad.

"It's not that, I regret it. Far from it. Jacob. This was, you were, it was, amazing." I couldn't think of another word for it. "It's just,"

"I'm married?" he tried to guess. He didn't know I had over heard him. "Because, The Divorce went through. Me and Leah are no longer married."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Jacob, I love you. So much, you have no idea. This entire night was so unexpected, but then again it was almost like I knew, or hoped maybe? I don't know. It was beyond my imagination. It was amazing."

"Nes, you should have told me." he paused. "That you,"

I laughed under my breath at his nervousness about it.

"I wouldn't have been, so, rough."

I laughed out loud. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Jacob you were anything but. It was perfect, it was better than I could have ever imagined or dreamed."

"You dreamed about, that?" he wondered.

I nodded.

"You never had the thought about," He stopped and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Moving on? Sleeping with some one?"

He looked away giving me the answer I needed to know I was right.

"Jake, the thought never crossed my mind. I was after all on the run. But even so, I didn't want any one but you. All I thought about was coming back, to you. Being with you. Making love with you. When I came back, it all disappeared. You no longer.."

He cut me off. "Loved you? Is that what you think? That I stopped loving you?"

I didn't look at him but looked to the side. We were both being held up by our elbow now, facing each other I looked away from him. Embarrassed.

"Nessie that is so far from the truth. I NEVER stopped loving you. Ever. I will continue to love you forever. No matter what. I wrote in the letters that Leah was a mistake. I know I think deep down I did and do care about her. But Nes you have to realize that, I am nothing without you. Whether you choose me or not, I am yours. Now and forever."

"I never stopped either." I whispered.

He grabbed me around my middle and pulled me closer to him. His lips met mine with such passion I thought I was going to explode.

We both pulled away and stared at each other.

"Nes. I love you."

I looked at him. I knew I loved him, but I also knew this was wrong, all of it.

"I love you to." I relied softly.

He smiled warily at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked away again. "Nothing." I tried to smile but it came out forced.

"Nes." he said with slight worry in his tone.

"I love you." I whispered. Trying to hold back the tears that I felt coming on.

"What's wrong."

I sighed. "This is wrong. We shouldn't of, I mean. I'm horrible." I whined as the tears fell freely.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around my still naked body. He held me and tried to sooth me.

"What? Why are you horrible."

The gears finally clicked and I heard him grind his teeth.

"Landon." he sighed. I didn't respond. Silence was all the answer he needed. "Do you love him?" again silence. He was shaking his head, I glanced up quickly and saw him biting his bottom lip. It just made the tears pour more.

"I love you to." I finally looked directly at him. Trying to make him see the love I had for him. "Please believe me." I pleaded.

"But you love him to." he whispered, his voice cracked.

"It's…"

"Complicated, confusing, one big mess?"

"All of the above." I added.

"Nes, what are we going to do." he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you. I know I ant live with out you. I know I am empty with out you, and seeing you with him, kills me. I know that. But I also know, that if that's the life you choice, I will still sit here, waiting."

"Jacob."

"Don't. does this mean nothing to you?" his voice rose slightly.

"Of course!" I pulled away abruptly.

"Then I see nothing wrong with the situation."

"I love two men." I said bluntly. "What is not confusing about that?"

"This moment, that's what makes this not confusing! You cant sit here and tell me you didn't want this!"

"I'm not saying that. Of course I wanted it. I wanted you, I still want you. I love you."

He groaned. "But you love him to."

"Yes."

"But you love me more. I know you do!"

"Jacob."

"You can not ask me for time. You can not ask me to wait." he almost shouted.

"I, I never asked you to wait. And you didn't wait. that's why were in this mess in the first place!" I was getting angry. How could he ruin such a perfect moment for us.

"Great, nice. Real nice. Blame me for you falling in love with him. And blame me for you coming here wearing your sexy little dress and for us making love. it's all my fault."

"Jacob. It's not your fault. I wanted this as much as you did! I wanted you. I still want you!" I shouted, and decided that was not the best answer. I pushed myself onto my knees and straddled him. "Do you not want me?" I asked quietly. Showing all of me in the moonlight. My naked body glistened.

He sighed and looked away. That lasted about three seconds and he turned to me and wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me on top of him as he fell back against the ground. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, everywhere he could reach.

"Of course I want you. that's the problem." he kissed my neck again. "And you know I'll wait for you. Forever. If I have to. I just hope it doesn't come to that." his voice got lower at the last part.

"Jacob. I love you, I really do. But I don't know, Landon, there's a pull there, its." I stopped after seeing his face.

"I love you Nes. Please. I," he stopped and pulled me as close as he could. Breathing in my scent, and letting it consume him.

How could I break him. I loved Landon, I knew that. But how deep did that love go. How did that love compare to Jacobs? Was it any match? Was I just blinded by a new face, a new experience?

"Jacob. I love you too. But this is all so confusing. When we were, before I left, I never knew anything like this. I have been so sheltered, kept hidden from the world. I have never had experiences like this. I don't know what I am doing. I've never dealt with adult problems. When we were together before it was a.."

"Teenage love story." he finished for me with a grin.

"Well in simple terms yes. We never, did anything remotely like this." I looked around.

"Cause your father would kill me, still might actually." he laughed.

"And now, its even more confusing. Adult problems thrown in the mix, a triangle love story that you only see in soap operas."

"Boy what our story would be if some one wrote it." he laughed.

I smiled at him.

"Nes, just." he paused. "Don't take forever. Ok?"

I nodded. "I'm going as fast as I can with out rushing. I just, its all to much."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "By the way, you had no problem. You were beyond amazing. It felt amazing. It was, you must have read about a thing or two." he smiled.

"Better than Leah?" I asked sarcastically not really hoping for an answer. Or not really wanting to know the truth.

"Better." he responded with out thinking.

I smiled at him.

"I should probably get you back. It'll be sun rise soon. wouldn't want to miss another day of school. They might kill you then." he joked.

We found all out clothes and began our way back.

"Did you run?" I nodded. "Let me drive you."

"They'll hear."

"Then let me drive you at least closer."

"Ok." I smiled at him.

He dropped me a mile from the house.

"Goodnight. Or goodbye I should say I guess." I laughed.

"Can I come after school?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Of course. Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know. Preparing for the worst I guess." he smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. There was that worst again.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk back. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He wrapped his right arm around my back and brought his left hand up to cup my face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was a kiss that sent sparks down all the way to my toes.

Igniting a fire in me that I didn't know I had. I knew if I didn't break away soon we would be on the ground again. I didn't have self control when it came to that now. That first initial taste left me wanting and craving more.

"Jacob." I mouthed as I pulled away. "We cant, or I wont have the control to let you go home just yet."

"I wouldn't object." he grinned a devilish grin at me. "You need some rest at least. that's the only thing keeping me from whisking you back down to our spot and taking you there."

"Tomorrow then?" I asked.

"wow you sex addict." my eyes just about popped out of my head. I glared at him jokingly.

"That's not what I meant. I, you. I meant I'll see you tomorrow." I felt my face get red hot and I looked away.

"Nes."

"What?"

"I was kidding." he gently grabbed my chin and moved my face to look at him. I darted my eyes in a different direction.

"Nessie."

"Hmm." I said still not looking at him.

"Please." his voice gently pleaded with me. I couldn't deny this man anything. I looked up at him, staring into his deep eyes. He just smiled at me.

"I'm embarrassed." I hissed. "I have never done… that. Exposing my entire self to someone, It, was." I sighed.

"You were perfect, amazing. You are beautiful. You are the most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on. Never, be embarrassed. Especially to me."

I smiled up at him lovingly.

"I just hope I was, acceptable, up to standards." he grinned.

"As if I have something to compare it to." he laughed. Oh you think that's funny. "Maybe I should do some compare and contrast. See if your really as good as I think. Maybe your just mediocre." I tried not to smile, be as serious as possible. It didn't work, a big smirk found its away across my face.

"Nice. Destroy my ego."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to him and kissed him.

"I will see you later." I whispered as I let him go, and walked toward the house.

He didn't start his engine or his journey home until he was out of sight. Until I was out of his sight.

I darted back home, toward the cottage, I found my way silently into my bedroom and threw on a nightie. I was out before my head hit the pillow. Dreaming of dreams, fantasies of the night before, of Jacob Black.

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!!! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!! **

**Chapter 7:**

I awoke to my alarm. But I don't remember setting it. I yawned, and stretched out the entire size of my bed. I wasn't tired, but my body felt exhausted. I sat up, ouch, and sore. Defiantly. Sore.

Apparently my vampire side couldn't shield me from that. I wonder if it hurt like this all the time? Did it pain Vampires to? I doubted it, as much as Rosalie and Emmett, 'do it'. I got out of bed and went to the closet, I pulled out a cute v-neck baby blue shirt, with a black fox print on it, and my ripped jeans. I took my clothes into the bath room and turned the shower on.

I stripped down and stared in the mirror. My eyes bulged out of my head, there was an almost circular reddish rash right above my breast. A hicky. Crap! I spun around slowly accessing the damage. There wasn't much left of it. Probably from the vampire in me. I wondered if Alice or my mom could get them. You could barely see it, but it was still there.

I smiled, at the thought of how it had appeared and climbed into the shower.

By the time I was done my shower you could barely see the red mark.

I dressed quickly and fixed my hair and when I opened the door from my bathroom, Alice was sitting on my bed. With a smirk on her face.

"Good morning Alice." I smiled at her, trying to keep my face calm. Could she have known what I had done last night? No, she couldn't ,she cant see Jacob. She can barely see me. I tried to calm myself.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. How was your night?"

"Uneventful." she replied smugly. Well mine was totally eventful!

"Is everyone else ready for school?" I steered the subject in another direction.

"Oh, yes. There at the main house."

"Well shall we go?"

She stood up and walked away, she paused at my door. "You disappeared last night." she stated mater of factly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Jacob, uh." I hesitated. Would Alice really tell my family? Or Landon for that matter? guilt suddenly roared its ugly head. "Alice. Can I tell you something? And not have to worry of you telling anyone else, or thinking this in front of my father, or telling Jasper, or anyone for that matter. And can you not judge me or think differently?"

She turned and smiled at me. "Do you even need to ask?"

I nodded.

"Then, yes. Always, anything. Have no fear from me. Keep no secrets."

"Alice!" I ran over and hugged her. "I feel horrible! I really do, I feel so guilty like I betrayed someone. Well I did, I mean. oh." I took a deep breath." I was with Jacob last night."

"I assumed that much."

"I mean, I was 'with' Jacob last night." I repeated, making sure to emphasize with.

"Oh, kay." she looked at me slightly confused. Her face suddenly showed realization. Like some one flicking on a light. "Oh!" she shrieked. "Oh."

I nodded grimly.

I feel horrible. It just sort of happen. I don't know. One minute we were talking, the next. Well yeah. Alice I'm so confused! I don't know what to do. I love Jacob. I do, so much. I couldn't imagine my life without him. But, Landon." I loved him, and I felt so guilty for betraying his trust like that.

"I can't tell you what to do, all I can tell you to do is follow your heart."

"What if my heart leads me in two different and separate paths?"

"Then you need to figure out which path is the right path, the one that is going to make you the happiest, and keep you happy. Which path you can live with. But don't lead them on."

"I'm not. I love them both, I really do. I feel so guilty for doing this to Landon. I mean." I sighed. I didn't know what to say.

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Are you hurt?" she asked slightly worried.

"No, I mean, yes. I'm sore. But I'm fine."

"Well I know humans are sore for there first time. Vampires however aren't affected. It must just be the human in you."

"Great. Will it always hurt?"

"No, You'll get used to it. Maybe the second time it might hurt but not as much. Then you should be fine. But I am in no way telling you to go, well you know. Especially when you don't know what you want. that's not fair, to them, or you."

"I know. Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"Was he, gentle?" she asked.

"A prefect gentleman. He was a little mad I hadn't told him I, hadn't done it before."

"Why?"

"He said he wouldn't have been so, rough. But he wasn't rough at all." I reached out my hand to show her, and realized exactly what I'd be showing her. I pulled my hand back swiftly.

"Thanks. I didn't really need to see that." she laughed.

"Habit." I shrugged.

"We should get going." she said as she lead me to the main house.

When we arrived Landon was waiting for me.

"Landon?"

"Good morning Carlie. I thought I'd take you to school." he smiled lovingly at me.

"Oh, uh, sure."

He walked over grabbing my book bag to carry it. He bent down slightly and kissed my cheek.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." I said with out hesitation.

"I have some good news for you." he beamed. "I'll tell you on the way." he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. he was in his seat not a second later.

He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"What's the news?"

He turned and smiled his amazing smile at me. That was it, I had a thing for smiles. I just had to make it so neither him nor Jacob smiled at me and we'd be ok. Yeah fat chance.

"I already talked to your parents."

"Ok?" I was slightly getting impatient.

"I have a motocross race this weekend."

I stared at him, waiting for this news. Was that it?

"You remember over the summer how I had to go away a few weekends for them?"

"Yeah."

"And how you were upset that I was leaving you?"

"Yeah?"

"Your coming with me this weekend."

"What? Are you serious?" I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Yeah. But that's not the good news."

"Then, what is? I always wanted to go with you. Almost as much as I wanted to be in…" realization struck me dumb. "No! No way?"

"Yes way!"

"Oh my god. You didn't?"

"well I think you're good enough, you could win."

"You entered me into a race?"

"Are you mad?"

"No! Oh my god! Thank you!" I leaned over and hugged him, making his car swerve to the right a little.

"I do have a race too. But there not the same time. So it works out perfectly. You've gotten really good over the summer. I mean you were ripping up the track in my back yard."

Suddenly I was nervous. What if I wasn't good enough to race with real riders? Landon must have noticed my sudden mood change.

"Babe, are you ok?"

I swallowed and nodded. "uh huh."

"Nervous?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't be, your good. I wouldn't have entered you if I didn't think you could do it. I'll be right there beside you. Every step of the way."

I smiled at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive.

When we arrived at school I relayed the good news to my family. Who had already been informed. The were excited and just ad they couldn't come with me, the sun would be out all weekend where we were going.

The entire day of school went by sluggishly. Each class was as boring as the last. The teachers hadn't changed, they were still as clueless as ever. I pondered silently to myself about whether or not they would be able to even teach if It were not for there books.

I couldn't concentrate the entire day. Me and Landon did the usual and passed notes back and forth all class. Usually talking about the upcoming race. I was excited and couldn't stop thinking about it.

The ride home I was bouncing in my seat, knowing when we arrived at the house we could go practice. Make sure I really was up to the challenge of the weekend ahead of me.

It was the most exciting thing. I couldn't have been more thrilled.

I was going to be in a race, a real race. I had a chance of actually winning that race. I hadn't won anything in my entire life. Except for maybe that, my life. I won against the Volturi. But I had never won a medal or a trophy or anything like that. I asked Landon if the winner got one. And he laughed and informed me that first, second and third place got a trophy but I should aim for first regardless. The trophy was bigger. He laughed casually.

I was going away, for an entire weekend. No parental supervision. Not that they were strict or over bearing. Quite the opposite. But it would be the first time I would not be a few miles away from them. I wouldn't see them for the entire weekend, I knew they would make me call. But that didn't bother me. The entire weekend I would be free. It would be my first time on my own. I smiled at the thought.

I would be racing in my first race, and being on my own all in one weekend. The excitement poured off of me. So much I was glad Jasper rode with my father. I probably would have killed him.

He excitement just built, and got bigger and bigger with everything Landon told me about. He told me what to expect, what I would have to do, and that he would be there helping me the entire time. I was excited and nothing could ruin it.

That was until I pulled into my drive way.

**HMM WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN THE WEEKEND WITH LANDON**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!!! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 8:**

Jacobs bike was parked in the front of the house. Jake, what would he say about my weekend away? My weekend away from him, my weekend with Landon. Alone. He smiled and waved as we pulled up the drove, I saw Landon's hands clench the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"Jacobs here." he stated bluntly, as if I couldn't see that.

"I know."

"You knew he was coming?"

"I, assumed, and I can see him." I laughed, trying to brush it off.

He raised his eye brow at me as he parked his car, the rest of the family pulled up slowly behind us and pulled into the garage. I smiled at Jake and walked toward the house.

I was excited for my race, but I knew Jacob would not be equally excited. He would be excited that I was going to be in my first race, but as soon as he found out Landon was going to be there, with me, alone. The excitement would shoot straight out the window. I wondered slightly if he would try to go with me? Like he didn't trust me? Then again, I hadn't made up my mind. I had made no decision on what I wanted now. I thought a few months ago I knew everything. Now, I wasn't so sure. Now, everything was turned upside down, and all messed up and confusing. I didn't think any one person could be this confused.

If you think your life is confusing step into my shoes. In love with two men.

Torn between lovers. Destined to be with one, but which one?

Maybe this was payback, payback for being the creature that I am. Destined to be in love, but to never be truly happy. In love with two men, maybe I couldn't have either. Maybe I would loose them both? I was meant to be alone.

"Nes?"

"Carlie?"

I heard simultaneously as Jacob and Landon both called me. Brining me from my thoughts.

"Hmm."

"Baby you ok?" Landon put his arm around my shoulder as we waked into the house.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Your excited, and nervous, it'll be awesome, I promise."

I looked up at him, trying to keep my face even. Please don't say anything, not right now. Let me explain first. I wanted to scream it, but I knew I couldn't.

Jacob looked at him questioningly I could see the question forming in his head before it even left his lips. Please don't ask. don't, just let it go. For once in your life be nonobservant.

"About what?" of course not. I suppressed a sigh. Landon was sneaky, he never actually did anything out right and dirty, you could never pin it on him or blame him. It was completely normal. But he knew how to play the game. I couldn't be mad, at either of them for there behavior. If I was in there place, I would be just as sneaky to try to get things to jab at the other person.

"This weekend." Landon replied, like Jacob was to automatically know, like he was physic or something.

"What's this weekend." he said not trying to hide his irritation.

"I forgot, you didn't know." he smiled at Jacob. "Carlie has some amazing news." he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "she is going to be in her first motocross race this weekend."

"What? That's awesome Nes!"

I smiled up at him, knowing it wouldn't be so awesome twenty seconds from now when he found out it was to be just me and Landon.

"I have a race this weekend also, and when I saw that she could enter, I didn't hesitate. She is good enough to win."

"I know she is."

"It'll be so exciting you'll have to bring back your trophy to show it off." Alice beamed.

"So I'm getting a trophy?" I almost squealed.

Alice shrugged and walked out of the room. Trying not to ruin the surprise apparently.

"Bring it back?" Jacob looked toward us slightly puzzled.

"Oh, well yes. We are going away this weekend."

"Oh."

"It's to sunny for the rest of the family." Landon slightly frowned. "But we will be fine for the race. They can watch it on some TV channel I'm sure,"

It finally registered in Jacobs head. Landon and I were going to the race. Together, with no one else. His face dropped, and It almost looked like he was biting the inside of his mouth. His posture straightened, and his body got tense. His hands became slight fists.

"My first race." I smiled. Trying to remind him of the fact that its not that Landon will be there but my race.

"Yeah, Congrats." Jake smiled.

********

I was beaming. I was excited, and couldn't sit still. I couldn't believe that just two days ago I found out I would be in my first race. I didn't go to school with my family today. I had asked if I could stay home and get ready, since we were leaving tomorrow.

Friday couldn't come soon enough. Jacob how ever could wait forever.

I was packing my bags, and getting ready when he arrived a the house.

"Nes."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't go to school. I figured this would be a better time than any to talk to you." he paused. "Without, anyone around."

"Oh."

"So, tomorrow." he nodded.

"Yeah, I cant wait. I don't race till Saturday but.." I realized that's not what he was talking about. I sighed. "Jake. It's, not, Landon."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face said it all."

He shrugged.

"Jacob, I know, that night. I. I've explained it, it was amazing, I love you. I do."

"I know I know, but you love Landon to. But ya know what. Some how that's beginning to not be enough."

I stood there mouth agape.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you cant keep, uh I don't know. I just don't like it!" he growled. "You being with him."

"Jake, I."

"No, you haven't told him anything. that's not fair! As far as he thinks your still together, going strong, and think nothing of me. And that's not that case!" I looked down at my feet, not able to see his face. "Or is it?"

My head shot up like a rocket. "What! You think I think nothing of you?" I shouted. He had pushed my buttons.

"Well, you haven't said anything to him about making a mistake, or needing time to think. Nes, what do you want me to think?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I love both of you. And I don't know what to do!"

"Well you better figure out. And soon!"

"I cant! I don't know what to do Jacob. I love you, but I love him. I cant, its."

"I love you to." he whispered softly. "But I cant do this. This isn't fair. All this time I've wanted you, I've waited for you."

I cut him off. "Waited! You waited for me! Really? Was that before or after Leah?" I hissed. His face dropped. I knew it was a low blow, but I had, had enough. "This hurts Jacob, this kills me! It killed me coming home and finding that out! You have no idea how that felt! Knowing the only person you ever loved, had loved someone else! Had slept with some one else and had there child! It kills me standing here knowing that fact! But the love I have for you over powers that hurt! Dammit Jacob!"

"I love you! I have always loved you. It has never been anyone but you! There are moments in your life that stand out form the rest. I can name two. Meeting you and falling in love with you, and loosing you when you left on the run from the Volturi. The most joyous and happiest moment in my entire life, and also the most painful. So don't stand there and tell me about hurt. Nessie, I waited for you, eighty two years, five months, twenty three days and 5 hours, give or take an hour or two. You think I didn't suffer! You think I didn't wait! I waited! I never gave up! Ever!"

"Are you saying I did?" tears were stinging my face now.

"I don't know. With the other night but before that, I tried to say I was sorry and explain myself. You didn't want to hear it! You wanted nothing to do with me! Somehow I have to wonder if that was all because of Landon." he hissed his name.

He would not blame this all on me. "I didn't climb on top of my self! I didn't choose to marry some one else! I love you both! I cant help who I fall in love with!"

"I'm not saying you can!" he was shouting to. "You know what. I don't really know what I'm saying. Honestly Nes. I love you, I want you. All of you. Forever, now and always. But I cant do this. I cant just sit back and let you be with some one else. Especially not after the other night. I cant. It hurts to much."

"What are you saying?" I tried to fight the tears.

"I'm saying. You can just keep putting me on the back burner. You cant just hold onto me, and put me aside for when things may or may not go bad. Or for when you get bored of Landon. And ya know what vise versa. that's not fair to me or him. So you better figure out soon Nessie. I love you I really do. But figure out soon, or if you don't tell him. I will. I cant just sit here and do nothing. I wont be a backup." and with that he left, leaving me speechless and crying.

It was my own fault. I knew it. I was horrible. I had slept with Jacob, all the while being with Landon. I was the worst kind of person. He was right, I was leading them both on. I didn't know what I wanted. How could I choose between two loves? It wasn't fair. This was my punishment. This was karma. Some form of justice for being a monster. Only now, I really was a monster. The worst kind of monster.

**Mmkay! So here goes. I'll update the next chapter. Chapter 9. When I get lets say 6 reviews. Come on. I know you can do it!! Least I didn't say chapter 9 for 9 reviews.. I could be cruel! :- ) lol**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

.

**Chapter 9:**

What was I doing? I was leading them both on. Like dangling a string in front of them and just as they grab it, yank it back up out of there reach.

I collapsed onto my floor and cried.

I had to get this all out now, before someone got home to ask questions. To many questions would be a bad thing.

I had told Landon it was him. I loved him. But was that true? Maybe I wasn't meant for happiness, happiness and me just don't mix. What if I was meant to love them, but to never get either one. Loose them both in the process.

I could tell they were slipping, but they were both doing everything possible to hang on.

I knew Landon could sense something was up. He wasn't a total moron. He could tell Jacob had some kind of pull on me, he just didn't know how much.

I knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him that I needed to take things slow, give me some time to think, maybe time away from the situation.

Have you ever been so confused it was like you were being pulled into two different directions. Ripped in two.

Yeah my body was being torn to pieces.

I sighed and pushed myself to my feet. I would talk to Landon this weekend. Make him see that I loved him, but there was also a part of me that loved Jacob.

I was hopeless and utterly lost and confused.

I loved Landon I really did, and I felt horrible for betraying him like that, but there was a part of me that would never really be able to let go of Jacob. Could I eventually deny that part of me? For Landon?

I had to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't make any hasty decisions or jump into anything else to quickly and make this into an even bigger mess than this already was turning into.

Maybe this weekend would be a good thing. Time away from the situation. Time away from seeing Jacob, and having that pull be dominant. Time to see how much of myself I was willing to give to Landon. Could I give my all to the relationship. Could I give up everything for him? Would I be willing to risk all, deny that love I had for him, and leave, to protect him? Like I had with Jacob? Was it that strong of a love? Or was it more of the selfish typical school girl crush. That so often or not is just lust rather than love. Fooling the weak mindless hearts of such teenagers? Or was it more, so much more than all of that combined. Like I had for Jacob.

I would have to take time to think about all of this. What was I willing to give up. What was I willing to loose?

"Nessie?" I heard that soft familiar voice. Alice.

I turned and looked at her. "I don't know what to do." I shook my head back and forth. I was at a loss.

"Maybe this weekend will be good for you. Get you away from the Jacob. Let you see your feelings for Landon clearly. Whether you have them or not. Maybe this will help you find clarity. See if you actually have feelings for Landon, or if your just crushing after him."

"What if I'm using him to hurt Jacob?" it was my worst fear. What if I was a cold heartless monster. Hell bent on nothing but vengeance.

"I don't buy that for a minute."

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Because, if that were true. You wouldn't feel guilty. You wouldn't be worried about what may or may not happen. What you may or may not feel. Or what Jacob thinks about the whole thing. Nessie you care. Maybe a little too much."

"I do, I love them both so much. And I have no idea what I am doing."

"Well, you know what its like with Jacob." she paused and realized the truth behind her own words. "I'm not saying that. I mean that's true. But I don't mean you know what its like to BE with Jacob. Sexually. I mean you know what its like to be in a relationship with him. To love him and be loved by him. But Landon you have never really had that time together. Jacobs always been there. And maybe that has a small part in why your so confused."

"I need to get away from the pull Jacob has on me to realize what I feel for Landon." I spoke my own words that I had thought myself earlier.

"Precisely." she smiled at me.

**************

Landon tucked my bags in carefully and neatly in the truck bed. He closed the truck bed cover and, smiled at me. That amazing smile of his. I couldn't help but smile back.

I looked at the truck slightly amused. I had never driven anything but a sports car. I was told once that my mother had a hunk of junk ancient truck before I was born, but other than that, that's the only truck I think a Cullen has ever driven. And technically speaking she wasn't a Cullen yet.

"What?" Landon laughed as I made a face at the over sized vehicle. It was large and had tires twice the size of my mustang. "We needed something to be able to pull the trailer. Or do you just want to poof the bikes there by magic?" he joked with a grin.

I was informed that the truck. Was a dodge Dakota quad cab. Like that had any meaning to me. It was slightly pretty I suppose. It was all black with tinted windows. The seats inside were a nice black treated leather, and it had speakers and a sound system to boot.

"I miss my truck." my mom whined as Landon loaded the last of the things into the truck and checked the trailer with the bikes to make sure we had everything.

My dad rolled his eyes at my mom and she caught him.

"I still say you gave my truck an early demise." she pouted.

My dad just looked at her with a smile.

"Your truck died of natural causes."

"You helped it along." he pushed him.

"It was its time love. It died, as I said it would and like you knew it would."

"I still say you helped it to an early grave."

He laughed hugged her.

"Ready." Landon called as he walked around to the side we were on.

"Have a good time. We'll be watching." my dad replied.

"and cheering for you." my mom added.

"Yes, bring back that trophy." Alice smiled.

Everyone told us good luck and to have a safe trip and to keep in touch. The excitement butterflies were back and I couldn't keep them away.

"If you need anything, call." Esme informed us as she hugged us both. "Good luck?" she smiled at me. "Carlisle sends his regards, and is sorry he couldn't be here. But they needed him at the hospital."

"Go get em!" Emmett boomed. "I wish I could be there to yell from the stands."

"and we all know I could hear you." I laughed.

"Probably." he smiled. "It just sucks we can go for your first race."

"At least we get to watch it." jasper added.

"I'll keep her safe." Landon assured everyone.

"Good." my dad glared at him slightly. "and you. Behave, be safe. Call us, as soon as you get there."

"And kick some ass." I turned to see Jacob smiling from the garage door. "Didn't think I'd let you leave with out wishing you good luck did ya?"

I walked over toward Jacob and smiled up at him.

"I'll kick some ass." I promised.

I hugged him and showed him the fight we had as more of a question than a statement. He was so angry, things were said. It was, horrible.

He touched my arm slightly and I saw the first time of him telling me he loved me. I smiled and nodded in understanding. No matter if we fight, he loved me. The fight just seemed non existent in comparison.

He then showed me part of the fight. I cringed slightly away. He wouldn't be backup. I pulled away slowly, as not to give any thing away.

"Your going to bring back the biggest baddest trophy." Jacob boomed.

"The sickest, your going to kick some butt." Emmett added.

I looked at around at everyone and smiled.

"wish me luck." I added one more time couldn't hurt. They laughed and said it almost simultaneously.

I hugged everyone good bye. My mom and dad were nervous, I could tell. They held on extra long.

"I'll be fine." I assured them.

"First time your going to be out of our sight." my mom said lightly.

"our of our protection." dad, always so optimistic. I laughed to myself. Note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

When I arrived at Jacob. I started at his face for a second. Trying to get a reading. He didn't seem, anything. His face was emotionless. Like he was hiding something from me. That or he didn't want to show his real feelings.

When I hugged Jacob, I sent him a vision of the way I saw him. Perfect in every way, shape and form. No flaws. He was flawless in everyway. His body, his mind. Was perfect. That night was perfect, it couldn't have been better. He was perfect. It was like we fit together like a puzzle piece. A perfect match. I smiled at him as I let go and hopped up into the truck shutting the door behind me.

He eyed me with fascination.

"Take care of her. that's not a warning it's a threat." My dad was at Landon's window.

"Always." He assured my father. "Ready?" he asked looking back at me. I nodded.

He popped the truck into gear. Jacob reached his hand into my window and placed his hand on mine. Sending me an image. It wasn't just any old image. And it wasn't just a picture. It was more of a question. I looked out the window slightly at him as Landon pulled out of the driveway and Jacob slowly disappeared out of view.

'What about Landon?'

**Mmkay! So give me 8 reviews.. And you'll get another chapter!! :- ) **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 10:**

We arrived at the hotel a few hours later. I hopped down out of the truck and stretched my legs. I looked up and Landon tilted his head at me.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"My legs are just stiff, not all of us can stay still for hours on end." I smirked at him.

"Sorry. I forgot. You should have told me, we could have pulled over."

"It's fine."

"Well let me run in and get checked in and get our keys and then we can go to the races and drop the trailer off."

I nodded.

He came back three minutes later with our keys.

"I'll take the suitcases and bags up. You stay here. Stretch your leg." he leaned over to me and kissed me.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I got it." he smiled at me and gathered all the suitcases and the bags and placed them on some cart with wheels. He kissed me one final time before wheeling the bags into the building up to our room.

I smiled when he arrived back downstairs. He opened my door and helped me up. He was in the drive seat the next second.

"People are going to see." I hissed.

He laughed and started the truck.

The drive wasn't that long, thankfully. I didn't know how much longer I could last in this truck.

I looked around as we pulled up and he parked. There were trailers everywhere. With different names and sponsors on them. Were was an assortment of bikes, ranging in all different colors. I realized then there weren't that many girls.

"Landon?"

"Yeah?" he called as he unhooked the trailer from the truck.

"Uh, how many girl's are there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm looking around and I'm not seeing that many girls? Is our race just smaller?"

He pulled himself from around the trailer and looked at me.

"Carlie. Your not racing with just girls."

My eyes probably popped out of my head. "What?"

"Your good enough. don't worry about it. You can smoke these guys."

"I, uh, ok." I nodded. I still wasn't sure about that fact.

He walked over and put his arm around me. "You'll do great, I know it. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I, nervous yes." I smiled.

"Well don't be that either." he laughed.

"Easy for you to say you've done this before."

"Carlie. I will be right there with you the entire time. I wont let anything happen to you."

I smiled at him and kissed is cheek.

"Lets go get registered. I'll show you around too."

He lead me around to a booth where we stood in line for a few minutes. We finally got to the booth and he grabbed two clipboards and handed one to me.

"Fill it out."

I filled it out, all it called for was your name, bike number and the race.

I handed it back to him and he smiled at me. Then we walked over to another booth and Landon handed a woman the two clipboards.

"Ok, lets show you around." he smiled and grabbed my hand. He pointed out all the big sponsors and there trailers. Then he lead me around and told me about the different races. Last he showed me the track. People were racing down there.

"You race, is in four parts tomorrow. You'll have three races. You'll have to do well in the first two to qualify for the third. If you do good in all of them, you'll top."

"What about yours?'

"Same." he smiled at me. "There all pretty well spaced apart so we wont miss each others races."

"Good." I smiled at him. I really was happy that he was here with me. To help me, and just be here.

"Stop your making me nervous now." he laughed.

"How? You know what your doing."

"You've never seen me race before. I don't know. I love having you here. With me. Always. But you've never watched me race before. For some reason I'm nervous." he laughed lightly.

"You'll do amazing. I know you will. Besides, you have your good luck charm."

"What's that?" he looked down and tilted his head toward me.

I smiled up at him and waited. He lifted his eyebrow up at me and made an annoyed face.

"Me." I laughed.

He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the race.

As I stood there in Landon's arms. Jacobs question rang in my head. 'what about Landon'.

I couldn't answer that question. What about him. I shifted slightly and Landon leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You'll be great." he whispered in my ear.

Landon, he was sweet and kind. He protects me. He makes me feel good. Better when I'm upset. Then again so did Jacob. I was in love with Jacob, I have been in love with him for like ever. Since we were younger, all those years ago and it hasn't changed.

I had just recently met Landon, but I had fallen in love with him along the way.

Jacob blamed me for that, but really when I had came home, I came back for him. I found out he was with Leah, so I was angry and upset and wanted nothing to do with him. Landon was there for me. I couldn't deny the fact that if Jacob hadn't have been with Leah, I would not have found Landon.

I would be happy, with Jacob. Like old times. That however was not the case. Things were so far from like they were. So far from what I thought and dreamed they would be. It was one big mess. That I didn't think I knew how to fix. I knew I couldn't keep them both. As much as I wanted to. It wasn't fair. I knew I had to let one of them go.

But which one?

"Carlie?"

"Yeah? Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

I looked up at him.

"Carlie, you want your family here don't you?"

Not exactly. "Yeah, that's it. I just wish they could be here for my first race too." he looked away slightly "I'm happy you're here though." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Carlie."

"hmm"

"I love you." his voice confident. But he sounded nervous.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "I love you to." and it was the truth.

He smiled at me. "Lets get back to the hotel." he wrapped his arm around and lead me back to the truck. He helped me up into the truck and shut my door.

He climbed up into the driver side and grinned at me. "Slow enough for you?"

"yes." I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid.

He reached over and grabbed my hand as he started the truck and headed toward the hotel.

The entire drive he held my hand, and caressed it gently. The longer I was here with him, the less guilty I was feeling for leaving Jacob back home. I still felt immensely guilty for not being able to choose between the two of them yet, and for the night with Jacob. But you cant help who you fall in love with. And apparently you couldn't help how many either.

"Ready to go up?" Landon asked as he hopped out of the truck and came to my door.

I stepped down and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me in the air.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as my feet dangled above he ground.

"I like holding you. Having you close."

"Well I can walk." I grinned.

"Would you like to walk?" he placed me on my feet.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he placed his on my shoulders.

"I like to walk like this." I smiled.

He lead me inside and pushed the button for the elevator. When the door closed behind us he hit the number five. For the fifth floor.

He handed me a room key. "Your key."

"Thanks. What room are we in?"

"505"

"Ok." I was slightly excited to see the room.

The elevator opened on the third floor.

"down?" A pasty faced woman asked.

Landon shook his head. "up. Sorry."

When the elevator doors opened on our floor. I almost bolted out the door, but Landon's arm was still around my shoulder.

We walked down a hall that had flower wall paper trimming the top. There was a maid a few doors down messing with her cart.

"505." Landon stopped at the door and smiled at me.

"505." I repeated.

"Well, go on." he nodded and removed his arm from my shoulder. He gently kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand.

I placed the key card in the door and pulled it out quickly. The light turned green and I turned the handle.

As the door opened I gasped.

"Oh my…."

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 11:**

"Landon! It's. amazing. You." he laughed at me.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

I entered the room and realized we were in a suite. It had its own bathroom, living room and kitchen area. With another door that I assumed was the bedrooms.

The lights were dimmed down low. Candles were lit all over the room. On the kitchen table here were two candles, along with silver covered food dishes. There was an amazing bouquet of roses on the center of the table. The food smelled amazing.

I took a few more steps forward and realized there was red rose petals scattered all over the floor.

"Landon, it's beautiful."

He smiled and gently kissed my head.

"When did you have time to do all this?" I asked astonished.

"When I brought the bags up." he smiled that amazing smile. "And I had the hotel staff bring the food. I called them quickly while you were filling out the paper work." again that smile.

He lead me over and pulled out the chair for me to sit down. I was looking around still amazed.

He pushed my chair in gently and then uncovered the food.

"it looks delicious."

Again that smile.

I looked down. There were potatoes, and a juicy steak, and mixed veggies. There was still one plate that he didn't uncover.

"What's that?… Stop smiling." I laughed.

"Desert."

I began to eat and looked up. Landon was watching me intently.

"What?"

"is it good?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Delicious. The steak is amazing." and it was, it was rare.

"I'm glad."

"Are you going to watch me eat the entire time?"

"Does it make you nervous?"

"No, its just, weird."

"I'm sorry. It's just, the food it…"

"I know it doesn't seem right for me to eat it. I've heard it." I laughed. "We'll go hunting later." I promised.

"I don't need to hunt. But thank you."

I took another bite.

"Your beautiful."

I laughed. "I'm eating."

"Your beautiful no matter what you do."

"Well thanks. I think?" I took another bite.

I eventually finished and looked down at my plate.

I sighed. "Landon?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you?" he repeated my words, as if contemplating them.

I just nodded sheepishly.

He finally laughed, as if it was a pointless question. "Because of so many reasons. You honestly don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Your beauty out shines the sun. you may see yourself as a freak, because of both parts. Human and vampire. But your unique, you don't let that stand in your way. Those two parts, so different, opposites even, they both make you who you are. And because just a single thought about you, can turn the most horrible day into an amazing one. Just thinking about you makes me smile. The way you bite your lip when your thinking or your nervous. The way you try to be strong and hold everything in, but its all given away by your beautiful tears. The way you don't want anyone to see your fear. But I know deep down your scared. I love you for all those reasons and so much more."

"Landon. I." I didn't realize when the tears started but they were stinging my face now. Landon stood up and walked over to my side of the table and knelt down in front of me. He reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"baby why are you crying?" he whispered."

I shook my head. "I don't know. I."

"Shh. It's fine love. I will always be here to wipe your tears away. I will always be here. No matter what."

I leaned my head on top of his and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he looked up and kissed away the remaining tears. "Come on." He stood up and gently and swiftly lifted me into the air. "Lets go relax."

"But.. Desert." I pouted and looked back at the table.

"You can eat desert and relax at the same time." he laughed. He carried me over to the couch and placed me gently down. He then walked back to the table and brought the silver covered dish and placed it on the coffee table in front of me.

He lifted the lid and underneath were chocolate covered strawberries and three cans of whip cream spray.

I smiled up at him.

"You like?"

"I like."

"here." he handed me the remote. "pick something you want to watch."

"Anything?"

"anything. Movie, TV show. Whatever." again with that smile. I would have to talk to him about that smile. It wasn't fair to abuse that power. He probably did it with out knowing it.

"You know, you kill me with that."

I tilted his head and looked at me confused. "What?"

"That smile. Its not fair."

"What's not fair about a smile?" he abused it again.

"That. that's not fair."

"I don't think I understand? You want me to not smile?"

"No, just not, 'that' smile."

"This one?" he smirked. I shook my head.

"Ah. This one?" there ya go. I laughed. And nodded,

"That one."

"Why? that's my smile?"

"Well its not fair. It, it has this power."

He laughed. "What kind of power?"

"It, does things."

"what kind of things?"

"It just, have you ever heard the expression, a smile to make you melt?"

"Yes." he laughed.

"Well it makes people melt."

"Does it make you melt?" smile, again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes.""Well then I think ill keep the smile." he sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Not fair."

He moved his arm and pulled away, forcing me to sit up.

"Do you think you don't have a, power, to uh make people melt?"

"No, I don't."

"Ah, you don't see yourself clearly."

I huffed and he laughed at me.

"Carlie. You have a smile that can light the way in any darkness." now I was the one laughing. "I'm serious. You could probably get away with murder with that grin of yours."

"Oh really? I could get away with murder?"

"you could get away with anything?"

"hmm, anything?"

"Anything." he assured me.

"So, if I were to say. Do something." I paused and looked around, I found my weapon and quickly grabbed a can of whip cream and stood up. "Something like this." I popped the lid and pointed it at him.

"Uh, I don't know about that." he said as he positioned himself ready to move quickly.

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to risk it." I sprayed it at him hitting him square in the face and turned and ran.

"oh, your dead. Grin or no grin. Its so on." I screamed and laughed as I hid on the other side of the table. He sprayed at me and I ducked missing the whipped cream my an inch.

I lifted my hand and sprayed forward, not really knowing where I was aiming.

"Oh come on, the face. Really?" he laughed. I took that as my advantage to run. I ran into the bedroom and slid under the bed.

"Carlie?" I heard him call from somewhere outside of the room. "Come out come out where ever you are."

Not a chance. I shook my head and suppressed a laugh. We were like little kids having a food fight.

I heard the door open slowly. I held in my breath, and tried not to make a sound. I saw his shoe step in front of the bed. I aimed my can and prepared myself. He stepped away and I heard a door open I risked a peak and realized there was a large bathroom on the one side of the room. It looked like a Jacuzzi was in there. I would have to check that out later.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I heard him sigh as he walked out to answer the door.

I slid out from under the bed and looked inside the bathroom. It had silver sink, with a large shower, and a Jacuzzi tub on the other side.

I heard the main door open.

"yes, can I help you?" Landon asked.

I walked out of the room slowly.

"I'm one of the maids, and I heard a scream?"

"Oh" he laughed. "we were um." I watched as he held the can of whipped cream up.

"I see." the woman eyed him up and down. "You got some on your, uh. Yeah sorry to disturb you." she nodded and walked away from the door.

I hurried swiftly and quietly and stood right beside him aiming for when he turned around. Landon laughed and closed the door. Suddenly it all happen to fast. He had spun around and had me in his grasp. He sprayed his can and got me all over my face. I grabbed my own and shook the can spraying him all over. From head to toe.

I wiggled and broke free and ran for it. I turned and realized I was cornered. I tried to spray him, but my can was empty. He smiled that smile.

"Looks like your out of options." he grinned.

"Landon." I tried to grin.

"Nice try." he lifted his hand and took aim.

I whined. "Landon." I dropped my can on the floor and pouted. He laughed so I tried the grin again.

"hmm." he stared at me for a long moment. "I'll take my chances." he charged and I screamed. He grabbed me around the middle with both arms and spun me around. I laughed and tried to wiggle free. I heard clank as he dropped the can to the floor and he brought his lips to mine.

He held me up in the air for a long while. He gently began caressing my bottom lip with his tongue. I allowed him entrance, after I bit his bottom lip gently. He growled lightly as I bit his lip again.

I gently lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands slid themselves down my thighs and held me up by butt. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and played with the back of his hair. He slowly traced his lips down my cheek to my neck.

"Hmm."

"What?" I whispered.

"Whipped cream. Its not so bad when you taste it like this." he let go with one hand and grabbed my arm and held it out. Nibble all the way down, taking the whipped cream with him.

"Landon." I laughed.

I nipped at his neck. Tasting the whipped cream.

"That's not true. Its better on you."

He laughed.

"Were a mess." I looked down.

"Yeah. I think this was your plan all along."

"what?"

"Get all messy so we have to get cleaned up."

"Well the tub is big enough." I laughed.

He raised his eye brows at me. "Your serious."

I looked away. "I don't know. I, if you don't." he smiled that amazing smile at me.

"Not a chance." He quickly whisked me around and headed for the bathroom.

**Mmmkay… give me 10 reviews and you get your next chapter!!! Lol oohh my getting dirty… what happens!?!? :- )**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 12:**

"Landon." I shrieked.

"Carlie. I was just, kidding." he looked away slightly less excited and gently placed me on the counter top next to the sink in the bathroom. I kept my legs and arms wrapped around him.

"I wasn't." I pulled him closer to me and nibbled on his ear.

"Carlie." he barely said it above a whisper. He pulled away slightly. I stared up at him and he smiled as he pulled away completely and walked away. I was about to be over come with a huge amount of rejection when he stopped in front of the Jacuzzi and turned it on. The pulsing of the tub starting up made a loud noise but it slowly calmed. The jets were making large ripples in the water. I smiled as I hopped down and walked over to him.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me passionately. His tongue traced along my bottom lip as I allowed it to enter. I gently massaged his with mine. His hands grasped around my back as I nibbled gently on his lip. His fingers dug slightly into my hips.

Then he opened the shower door with one swift movement we were both in the shower and the water was beating down on us.

I laughed as the whipped cream seamed to melt off his face. I brought my hands up and wiped his face clean. I gently placed my pointer finger in my mouth, tasting the whipped cream.

"Not so good when wet." I laughed.

He placed both his hands on my cheeks and brought his lips to mine. His hands slowly made there way down my sides. He slowly allowed his hands to go under my shirt as he traced small patterns on my bare back. Slowly but surely he lifted my shirt higher and higher until it was over my head. His lips came down onto my neck.

He was hesitant to go any further. But slowly his lips made there way down to the seam of my bra and hovered there for a moment.

I didn't waste anytime, and I quickly lifted his T-shirt up, and he pulled back and swiftly pulled it up over his head. I traced my nails down his spine and back up to around his neck. He shivered slightly, which amused me. So I slowly brought my fingers around and traced them down his chest, all the way down to his top of his jeans. I traced the seam around to his hips and groaned slightly.

Amusing me even more.

He bite my bottom lip gently and then pulled away slightly. "I think, I think the whipped creams, uh all gone." his words were hesitant, and barely loud enough to hear. He was nervous. He turned the shower head off, and stepped out onto the rug. His jeans were dripping wet, making a puddle on the floor around him.

I thought he was going to leave the bathroom entirely, but then he turned to face me with a smile. He stared at me, and his eyes drifted down to my bra, but they quickly made eye contact a second later.

He reached his hand out and helped me out.

"What's the Jacuzzi for then?" I said as I looked at the floor. Did he not want me? Why was he being so, weird.

"What do you mean?""Well you obviously don't want to be here."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I, I don't know, I mean." I wrapped my arms around myself. Hiding me from his sight.

"Carlie." he reached for my hands and tried to pry them from around me. "Don't be ridicules." he succeeded. "First off, your beautiful. So don't hide yourself from me. Second, you couldn't be more wrong."

I refused to look at him.

"I, I just don't want to rush things with you. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret. This, is all new to me too." my head shot up and I met his gaze.

"Landon. I'm not regretting anything."

"Carlie. I don't want to ruin this. You have no idea how badly I, I want you right now. And how hard it is not to grab you and take you right now. But. I don't want to ruin this."

"Your not."

"Carlie, I am so afraid of doing something, messing this up." he looked down at the floor and before I could say a word he continued. "I could loose you, at any moment, and I know that. Jacob could come redeem himself and I would loose. I would loose you."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Refusing to look at my face. Which I guess was probably a good thing. I was shocked. Did he know something happened with Jacob? Or was he just so observant that he just knew that Jake had that pull.

"Carlie, I love you." he whispered In my ear. "I just hope that's enough." if I wasn't part vampire I knew I would not have caught the last part.

"Landon, I love you too. Never doubt that." it was all I could say. I didn't know if his love was enough. How could I assure him that it was, and have it not be a lie. I wasn't sure myself. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Do you want to get in the Jacuzzi?" he smiled pulling away. Changing the subject entirely.

"Not alone."

"Your never going to be alone."

"Good."

"I like that color on you. You should wear outfits like this more often." he joked. I looked down at myself. I was in my ripped jeans, and I had a black and teal lace bra on.

"thanks. You should walk around like that more often." I motioned toward his bare chest. His abs were glistening from the water.

"I'll try if you do." he laughed.

"haha." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was wondering?' he grinned

"What?"

"is that a matching set." his eyes drifted down to my butt.

"uh, guess you'll just have to find out." I walked over and gently jumped into the tub. Jeans and everything. He would have to work for that. I sat down on one of the seats in the tub and let the jets pressure relax my worries.

He came over and stepped inside and waited in the center. He was directly in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. Our tongues moved simultaneously, massaging and exploring all over

After a few minutes of that I pushed him backwards into one of the seats. Splashing up water in the process.

I slowly positioned myself over top of him and gently placed my legs on either side. Straddling his lap. He let his hands fall onto my hips, right above my butt.

The jets and the water sloshing around made this even more enjoyable.

Part of me felt guilty, for Jacob. But I knew I had control. I wouldn't let this go any further than this. I couldn't. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. That would most definitely be unfair. More un fair than this thing already was.

Things continued that way for almost an hour. Lips tracing all over, from cheeks, to necks, to chest. Hands moving all over. Caressing everything.

I almost thought I was going to loose my self control, when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned slightly annoyed and leaned back. Landon looked up at me and smiled. The smile disappeared as another knock rang on the door.

"Dammit." Landon swore under his breath.

"It's fine. I'm getting pruny anyway." I laughed.

He looked at me once more and kissed my chest and hopped out. He gave me his hand and helped me climb out and handed me a towel. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out to get the door. I quickly followed. Drying myself as I walked.

"Who is it?" Landon asked through the door.

There was just another knock. He looked back at me quickly. "Stay there." he put the chain on the door and turned the knob to peak out.

"Landon, no!" I cried.

**Come on, you know the drill!! You can do it! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 13:**

He sighed and closed the door and looked back at me. "it's fine." he unhooked the chain and opened the door completely.

"Room service?" the man said as he pulled his head phones from his ear.

"Ice cream. I forgot." Landon shook his head as the gentleman pushed a cart into the room over to the kitchen table. He placed the silver covered dish in the center.

"Have a good night." he replied pushing the car out the door.

Landon nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry baby. I forgot I told them to bring ice cream up at 8:30."

"Ice cream?" I grinned a devilish grin at him.

"not for fighting." he laughed.

"we didn't even eat the strawberries." I added as I looked over to the coffee table.

"That's ok."

"I have a better idea. I strode over to the coffee table and grabbed the bowl of chocolate strawberries.

"Open that." Landon looked at me slightly confused but listened.

He uncovered the big bowl of ice cream. It was an ice cream sundae. It was vanilla ice cream with fudge, and whipped cream. With a cherry on top. I pulled the cherry off and then placed a few strawberries on instead. I nodded with satisfaction and turned and smiled at him.

"There."

"Now the cherry is wasted." he grinned.

I growled at him lightly and picked the cherry up and popped it into my mouth.

"happy."

He reached forward and wrapped his arm around me. "now I am… Lets go watch a movie or something."

"I think we should change first. Were soaked."

"Good point." we both walked into the bedroom and Landon walked over to one of the dressers and grabbed something from inside. "Your suit case is in the closet. I didn't know how you wanted your clothes so I didn't put them away."

"That's fine." I smiled up at him and walked over to the closet. I heard the door close behind me. I looked back and the room was empty. He must have went out there to change.

I found my suitcase and unzipped it. I rummaged through it trying to find something comfy to wear. There was a pink shopping bag on the bottom of it. That I know I didn't put in there. I pulled it out toppling clothes out onto the floor.

There was note attached. "Have fun. Good luck. And just incase. Love Alice"

I groaned. Alice. I shook my head and looked inside.

There was a little skimpy pink lacy see through lingerie set inside. She would, I rolled my eyes and put it back into the suit case. I grabbed a pair of light blue night pants and a white camisole and closed the closet behind me.

I quickly dressed and put my wet clothes in the bathroom to dry.

When I came out of the bedroom Landon was no where to be seen. I looked around and realized the room, had a balcony. He was outside.

I walked over to the door and stepped out with him. He was leaning against the railing looking up into the sky.

Landon turned at the sound of the door. He was wearing just a simple pair of sweatpants.

His chest glistened in the moonlight. My eyes were transfixed to him. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. He was beautiful.

"You ready to watch something?" he walked forward as I nodded.

We went back inside and sat on the couch. He had moved my ice cream onto the coffee table so I picked the bowl up and grabbed the spoon he had placed next to it.

"Want some?" I offered knowing he would take any.

"it doesn't look as appetizing as the whipped cream." he laughed.

I smiled and put my finger in the ice cream. I grinned and traced my finger just above my chest. "How bout now?"

He laughed. "Better." he nodded and bent forward, tracing the ice cream trial with his lips.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with his hand.

I laughed and continued to eat my ice cream as we searched the stations for something to watch.

We settled on an animated show. Family guy. It was rather funny. But some of it was pointless humor.

I placed the bowl back on the table and leaned back as Landon put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his bare chest and snuggled up closer to watch the show.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up in Landon's arms as he carried me into the room.

"What are you doing." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry love, did I wake you?"

"no. what are you doing?"

"I'm putting you into bed. You need sleep for your big day tomorrow. Just rest."

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter.

"Lay with me?"

"What?" he asked as he placed me onto the bed and covered me up.

"Stay, lay with me. Please."

"Carlie." he sighed. "ok." he nodded and laid down beside me un top of the covers.

I rolled over onto my side and got closer to him. I gently placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around him.

"Carlie." he whispered as he placed his hand around my back and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, get some sleep."

"I love you too." I tried to say but I'm pretty sure it came out as a jumble of incoherent words.

OK THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SMALL… SO WILL POST NEXT ONE AFTER ALSO.. :- ) ENJOY!! So I say give me at least 5 reviews per chapter (chapter 13 and 14 and you'll get chapter 15!! Lol)

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy….**

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!**

**Chapter 14:**

I felt something on my forehead and is shook my head and groaned.

"Baby, it's time to get up." someone was talking to me.

"Mmm" I moaned. The person laughed.

"Love Get up!" the blankets were ripped from me gently and I shot up right.

"ugh!" I groaned and glared at Landon.

"Do you want to race or not?"

"Oh!!" I hopped out of bed and spun around almost falling. Landon grabbed me around my waist.

"Your not late. Calm down. But if you hadn't of woken up you would have been." he laughed as he kissed me.

I looked at him, he was dressed, cleaned and ready.

"I got you something." he let go and walked over to the dresser. There was a blue box with a pink ribbon on top of it.

"A present? I like presents." I smiled as he brought it over to me.

I opened it quickly ripping the bow from the box and tossing it to the floor.

I moved the tissue paper out of my way and showing off a neon green, black and white cloth something. Clothes it had to be clothes. I smiled as I pulled the stuff out of the box.

It was a new fox racing outfit.

"It matches your bike." he smiled.

"Landon." I jumped up into his arms, knocking the box to the floor. "thank you." I kissed him and let go. I held up the outfit to myself in the mirror.

"See if it fits, if you like it." he said as he walked out of the room leaving me to admire my new outfit.

I finally put it on, and spun around. Admiring myself. I looked pretty damn hot.

Landon knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Family wants to wish you good luck." he said as he opened the door. I sighed. They did not come all the way here. Did they not trust me?

Before I could rant any further he handed me his cell phone. "You didn't answer yours"

"I don't know where mine is?"

"I'll go look for it."

"Hello?"

"Baby your on speaker." my moms voice came from the phone.

"Hi darling, good luck! Is he treating you ok?"

"Yes dad he's the perfect gentleman. He had dinner prepared yesterday, with strawberries and he showed me around the track yesterday. He's been fine." I laughed.

"Good."

"Kick some ass!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed from the phone.

"We'll be watching." Rosalie called.

"great make me even more nervous."

"You'll do great, Nes." I tilted my head slightly.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Jake. I, hi."

"Hi." he laughed.

"Ok enough puppy stuff. We have a place all ready for when you win the trophy." Alice piped in.

"Do I win?"

"Hmm I don't know."

"Liar." I rolled my eyes, as if she could see me.

"Here." she said and I heard the phone be passed to some one.

"I have to get ready guys. I love you all."

"We love you too. Good luck!" simultaneously

"Nes?"

"Jake?"

"good luck. You'll do great, don't worry. don't be nervous."

"Thanks Jake." he laughed lightly.

I heard him sigh. "Always?" it was more of a question than a statement. I bit my lip.

"forever."

"That's all I'm asking. Good luck." the line went dead. I stood there and looked down at the phone before shutting it.

Landon came in a few seconds later. "Found it, but its dead. I'll charge it in the car."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He gently grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room toward the elevator.

I didn't realize it until the big silver doors closed in front of us. Showing our reflection.

Landon was in blue fox gear. He looked good in blue.

"what?" he laughed.

"Nothing. You look good in blue."

"You look good in anything. Preferably barely nothing, but I'm not picky." he laughed as I smacked his arm.

************

Landon parked next to the trailer and came over to help me out.

"When's the first race?"

"Mine, in thirty."

"Oh."

"You'll watch?"

"Always." I smiled as he unloaded the bikes.

Checking and rechecking to make sure everything was ok.

A ten minute warning went off from the speakers around us.

Landon looked up at me and smiled. "Better get going."

I leaned over and kissed him. He placed one hand on my cheek.

"Good luck."

"Who needs luck, I have you." he kissed me again and I bit his bottom lip. He laughed and pulled away.

"Keep doing that and I wont make it at all."

I laughed and smacked at his butt as he pushed the bike away. I walked away and headed for the stands.

I found a place right up front. I stood at the fence and as i waited for the race to start I looked down to all the races. Trying to find the number thirteen, and Landon's blue race outfit.

Some guy ran out a ways in front of the bikers. Holding a large sign that said thirty on it. Which signaled thirty seconds to start. He flipped the card sideways, and a few seconds later ran off the track as the bikes came hurtling toward him. Boy would I hate to have that job.

I watched as Landon flew past me. He was in third place and making ground.

When they went around there first turn, the number two bike got taken down and crashed. The guy was up against the wall waiting for the rest of the races to pass so he could safely retrieve his bike and get back on.

I didn't realize how violent this could be. What if someone tried that with me? I what would I do? I would probably panic.

Could I really do this? Race? Better yet could I win?

By now Landon was now in second place and fighting for first. It was between him and the number seven biker. They were neck and neck and coming for the home stretch.

They were coming up in a corner and the seven bike came and slammed into the side of Landon as he tried to pass around the inside.

They were barreling toward the last corner before the finish line. Landon was side by side with bike seven. The corner was coming up fast as Landon zipped in front cutting off the number seven bike, he had to slam on his breaks. Around the corner and Landon was coming for the finish line. The checker flags were up and no one was close enough to steal it.

Landon won his first race.

I walked out of the stands and waited by the exit for Landon.

"You were amazing." I said as he pushed his bike past me.

"and your going to be amazing."

"I don't think I can do that."

"well you might want to reconsider that, your race is in thirty. So ya might want to get ready." he smiled.

"Does that mean you get a trophy now?"

"It means I'm in the next race. There's three races. Like three heats. You have to be good in the first race to move on. And then you have to rank in the second to even make it to the champion race."

"So pretty much you have to win two races before you can even win a trophy?"

"pretty much." he laughed. "You have to do ok in your first race. Good in your second and best in your third."

"well then your off to a perfect start."

"Lets see if I can keep it."

"You can."

"Lets go get you ready."

we went to our trailer and Landon grabbed my bike.

"You'll do great babe, don't worry. I'll be watching the whole time. You'll do just fine."

I nodded and took the bike from him as the ten minute warning to get to the field echoed around.

He kissed me and wished me good luck as I entered to get in to position.

Win, I can do this, just win. don't take off to early and get stuck. don't get knocked around and be in anyone's way. The best way to do that is to stay ahead of everyone else. I can do this.

I pushed my bike and got on, and started it. I looked around me. I put my helmet and everything on, and made sure everything was where it should be and fastened tight. Not that I needed the padding or the helmet for that matter.

I looked up to the stands, and found Landon almost in the exact same spot I was just in a mere thirty minutes ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I took a deep breath as I saw the man run out with the thirty second warning.

I prepared myself, revving the engine.

Fifteen seconds. I can do this.

Buzzer.

I took off, and barreled along. Everything else was a blur. All I saw was what was ahead of me. Nothing at all except the next turn. No obstacles and no one in my way.

**OK COME ON REVIEW!! LOL **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Enjoy….

Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!

The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!

**Chapter 15:**

"Second place! Baby that's awesome!" Landon grabbed the bike and pushed toward the trailer. "How did that feel?"

"It felt, amazing. It was like I was flying. There was nothing but the race. Focus and determined. Nothing else. Win, don't hit anyone, or anything. don't get knocked around by the other races, and don't fall or crash, and win." I laughed. "All screaming in my head at one time."

"wow your mind must have been busy." he joked.

"When's the next one?" I was excited, I wanted more. I wanted to win. I wanted to kick the other kids butt.

"Not for an two hours. We have time."

"Who's is it?"

"Mine. Then your next race is an hour and a half after that."

"I have to wait three and a half hours?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Are you pumped?"

"I'm ready to win."

"Good. Keep that optimism for another three and a half hours."

I nodded.

I looked over at Landon. "That was amazing. What a rush."

"That doesn't look good." some woman was yelling at some man. Landon looked over to the woman, she was pointing at the sky to the left. We both followed her pointer finger. The sky was dark and gloomy.

"That could be bad."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Well I knew it was suppose to rain, and storm but I just hoped it would be later tonight."

"Why what happens if I rains?"

"it gets postponed."

That didn't make me happy. I didn't know if I could keep hold of this optimism for that long. The rush was amazing and the thrill was amazing, but I was so pumped to win right now. Today.

**********

Landon placed second on his second race ironically enough. "Second, for second. that's funny."

"Not if I keep going that way."

"Well I didn't say you were going to be third for your third. We all know your going to be first." I smiled up at him.

"thanks."

"Seconds not bad. I got second."

"I didn't say second was bad. I just should have had him."

"That number seven is dirty. He hit you and almost knocked you out."

"Can't prove it was on purpose."

"I bet you could."

"No. we were going around a turn. Things get close."

"still say he cheated."

"I'll get him next time, and win."

"Just like you will."

"one hour and twenty four minutes to go." I laughed.

"Your counting."

"Not really, I'm guessing."

He pushed his bike up to the trailer and opened the door and grabbed his watch from his pile of clothes.

"Close. One hour and twenty two minutes." he laughed.

"Even better."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I hope I can win. Or at least stay second." I laughed.

"You'll do just fine love. I promise. You'll be awesome."

"if I'm not."

"Oh, well then, I don't think I can be with you anymore." he tried to keep his face serious, but a grin was escaping him.

I smacked his arm and pretended to be mad and stomped off.

"Oh love." I heard the stand for the bike, and then footsteps just as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me from moving. "You know I was only joking. I could never do that. I don't think I'd survive with out you." he kissed the back of my neck. "You have done so much for me, its amazing. I have never felt this way, ever. It's all new. I'm a new person."

I turned to face him and pulled myself up to his face. Kissing him passionately.

"Hm if second place gets me that, I cant wait to see what first gets me."

"Never know. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." I laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hungry?"

"Starving. don't you need to hunt?"

"No, I'm fine. But I heard your stomach." he laughed.

"Great." I pushed my bottom lip out and held my stomach.

Landon laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gently bit down on my pouty lip. "Come on." he rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

"hey." I ran after him and jumped onto his back.

"ok. We can do it this way." he grabbed my legs and held me piggy back style as he walked toward the food tents.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around is neck and laid my head down on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek and his neck and gently nibbled as he walked.

"Keep that up and I'm going to loose concentration and drop you." he laughed.

"hmm." I kissed his neck once more, and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Comfy?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Glad I can be comfy."

"You are." I laughed.

"what do we want to eat?"

"we?"

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" he laughed.

"well, hmm I could go for some more whipped cream." I joked. "No uh, I don't know. Surprise me."

"anything for you."

He walked over to the chicken sandwich table and ordered.

"Not really a surprise since your on my back. But it'll do."

"I didn't know which way you were going to go." I nodded.

"Come on, hop down." he bent down some so I could hop off. I grabbed my food and we walked back toward the trailer and sat down.

"So how's your food."

"Good." I took the last bite out of my sandwich and sipped some of my Pepsi. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You really don't remember how food taste?"

"There's a lot of new stuff now a days. But not really."

"Wow. It feels weird being the only one in a house that actually eats. It makes me feel less awkward and freakish when the pack comes over for dinner." I laughed.

He shrugged. "It's like hunting. You can hunt, does it feel weird doing that?"

"Not really. Its like second nature to me. Apparently my mom drank blood while I was in her stomach."

"She was still human though."

"Exactly."

"That must have been disgusting."

I laughed. "Wouldn't know. I like it."

"So. You grew rapidly, but now you wont age or grow anymore?"

"Yes, I'm done growing. I will always look like this." I made a face at myself.

"Stop, your beautiful."

"I wouldn't say that, but ok."

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

"I don't really remember them."

"It must be hard."

"I have Max and Erin."

"So you guys were all changed at the same time?"

He nodded.

"But you don't know by who? Who left you guys there?"

He looked away. He was lying.

"Landon."

"Carlie. Please. I don't want to."

"Don't lie to me. You promised no more lies."

"I'm not lying. Who said I have to tell you everything. There are things In my past id rather keep there." he snapped.

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Carlie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Don't. your right, why do we have to tell each other anything?" I hissed as I stood up and stalked off.

"Carlie." a cold hand wrapped around my arm. "Stop. Please. I don't want to fight. Why do we have to fight?"

"Because, your not telling me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Your just not telling me all of it."

"Carlie. isn't there something in your life, something in your past, that you would rather no one knew."

Yes. Me sleeping with Jacob. "No."

"Something you want to change?"

Sleeping with Jacob. "ok."

"Fine. Do you want to know?"

I just looked at him.

"Carlie. The only thing I remember from my human life was my father leaving us when we were really little. He left us. But he didn't really leave. Somehow or another he was changed. Years later he's the one that came back for us in the middle of the night. You don't know what its like to hide there underneath your bed! While this vicious monster destroys your entire world. Starting with your mom. He was quick with her. She didn't suffer long. Half way through draining her he snaps her neck by accident. Then he goes for your sister. She screams so loud, but you cant move, you cant save her, or you'll be next. Then he goes for you and your brother hiding under the bed. He grabs him first, and then he pulls you out as you try not to scream to be brave. He looks you right in the face. that's when you realize who the monster really is. You haven't seen him in so long. You barely remember his face. But the pictures are all on the wall. He drops your lifeless body next to your dying sister and brother. But he decides he'll spare us. Give us a new life, a better life, we'll follow him, and be with him, but he leaves us there, burning. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he walked off back to the trailer. Leaving me there with tears in my eyes.

"Landon." I finally found my voice and ran after him.

"What?" he had his back to me, refusing to look in my direction.

"I'm sorry. I, I didn't, I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

"Landon. Please." I wrapped my arms around his back. "I'm sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't. I didn't think. I mean none of my family members were made that way. They were all close to death before Carlisle."

"Then there lucky."

"So your dad just came and,"

"Changed us and left. Yes."

"You don't know where he is?"

"Not really. Max searches every so often, he thinks he gets leads, but we never really follow up on them. We don't really know who or where he is. Just that he came back years after we all thought he was gone and dead."

"Just to find out he, kinda was dead." I tried to smile and Landon turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Carlie. I didn't mean to over react or get upset. It's just. I don't like talking about it. I'm sorry." he wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry for forcing it out of you."

"It's ok. I would have told you eventually. Its just, not something I like to remember."

"I'm sorry, I have to know everything."

"It's not your fault. You don't like being lied to or protected that way. I get it. I'm sorry."

He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his. Our lips met with such force, such passion.

Until the fifteen minute warning came on.

"Ready to race love?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**OK COME ON REVIEW!! LOL **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 16:**

"I love you! Good luck." Landon patted my helmet as I pushed the bike away into the racing area.

Nerves were getting the best of me.

"Stay calm, you got this." I heard Landon yell after me.

Easy for you to say.

I looked back and nodded. He smiled that amazing smile of his and everything melted away. All my worry and all my doubts drifted away into nothingness.

I could do this. I would do this. I was going to win. Bring the trophy back to Alice.

I smiled to myself. My family and the pack were watching me. They were going to watch the race. Watch me race and win.

Again I was chanting in my I had. I can do this I can do this. It sounded oddly familiar.

I sounded like that stupid book. The little engine, about the train. Oh what was it called. Wait who cares. Win the race, worry about the race. I sat on the bike and kicked it into the gear. I lowered my goggles over my helmet and prepared myself for the race ahead. I was watching nothing, waiting for nothing. I was seeing the path in front of me.

The same guy from the first race came running out with the thirty second marker. Flipping it sideways. Fifteen seconds. Out of the way.

GO.

The bars were down, and the bikes were off. I was in first place. As long as I kept my pace and kept my focus everything would be ok.

My first corner was coming up. So far so good. I could almost feel the heat from the other bikers on my back. Waiting, trying to make there move. Take me out. Take my place. I wouldn't and couldn't allow that.

Going into the ribbons, the shakiness and vibrations made it almost impossible to concentrate. But some how I managed. Coming to the second turn, the bike behind me slammed into my back wheel. Fish tailing me to the side. I almost lost control of my bike and nose dived, but somehow I found myself and pushed forward.

"Shit."

One, two, three, four, I was the fifth person back. I would have to make my way through the pack to get to first again. Dammit.

One lap down. Coming around the corner.

Fourth place.

Three more to go. We can do this. What did Emmett say? Kick some ass. Well some ass will be kicked today.

Third place.

Corner coming up, and bam. My bike slammed into the side of another bike. Knocking the other rider to the dirt.

Corners get close.

Second place. One more corner to the take the lead.

I can do this. I was neck and neck with the rider. Barreling through, the ribbons one more time.

Coming up on the last corner…..

Second place.

I can deal with second place.

"Second place! Awesome!"

"Second place, again." I said bitterly when Landon hugged me and took the bike.

"It's second place, better than third."

"I wanted first."

"This last race is what matters. All the others were just preparations if you will."

"Second place. Still gets a trophy. Maybe I'm just meant to be a second place kind of gal." I tightened my face. Besides, I was second place, to Jacob, he chose my mom first right? Just a substitute. Then it was second place to Leah of all people. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew that wasn't entirely true. But sometimes it felt real. I mean hell I had lived it and it sure as hell felt like second place to me.

"You love, are so far from the truth. Its hilarious."

"HA, well I'm glad one of us finds it funny."

"calm down. You did awesome. Do you know how many people would kill to come in second in there first two races ever?"

"Calm right. She slammed into me!"

"I saw you got close in there."

"Yes, corners get close after all." I tried to keep my face even. For some reason I just wanted to be in a foul mood.

"Carlie. Cheer up." he smiled that god awful smile and foul mood over.

"I have a surprise for you after the races. After you win."

"You don't even know if I'm going to win."

"I know. And fine, it's a surprise just because surprise."

"I like surprises." I nodded and grinned at him.

"Good, cause I love surprising you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, your beautiful and I love to shower you with gifts and show you how wonderfully amazing you are. Spoil you rotten like you deserve." he shrugged. "And I love seeing your face light up with you see a box. And when you open it your face just gets so bright, your smile could stop my heart. If in fact it weren't already." my heart race quickened at his words. It was like it was doing back flips.

"Are you ok?" e heard, damn vampire hearing.

"Yes. I, I'm fine."

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I will forever, always, and eternity."

"I love you." I smiled at him.

"Bad mood gone." he asked as we walked back to the trailer

I nodded. "Bad mood gone."

"Good, cause they bumped up the next races."

"What?" I asked shocked as I spun around to face him.

"The rain. They don't want to have to postpone any. And the times were far spread apart. So they made the announcement while you were racing. They're going to announce it again. My next race is in an hour, yours is half hour after that."

"What?"

"You'll do fine. I promise. Bad mood gone. Remember?"

"That was before I found out I had less time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"I don't know. The freaking out part!"

"Well you have like an hour to freak out. So." he looked down at his watch. "Start, now." he grinned up at me.

"This is so not funny. You think this is funny. How can you be so calm. I, you, this. Ugh!" I smacked his arm and stomped back to the trailer. He laughed at me the whole way.

"Your cute when your, mad, confused, nervous, what ever you are." he laughed again.

"haha! You know what."

"what?" he smiled that amazing smile and I forgot my train of thought. I huffed again and turned away from him.

"That is not fair!"

"What?" he chuckled under his breath.

"That whole stupid, smile. The Jedi mind tricky thing you pull."

"Jedi mind trick?" he raised his eye brow at me. "You think I pulled some Jedi mind trick?" he laughed again. I was so about to sock him in the face. Laugh at me. We'll see who gets the last laugh.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at him.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." he turned away so he couldn't see.

I looked around for something to chuck at his head. A screw driver. Dangerous in any other circumstance. I chucked it at him and hit the back of his shoulder. Not exactly where I was aiming for but close enough.

"OW. If I were any more human that would have actually hurt." he mocked and pretended to rub his shoulder. Grrr!

I screamed and made a loud bang noise. Like I had fallen over.

"Carlie, come on."

He turned around after four seconds of silence to find there was nothing. I watched from over top of him. I sat with my arms dangling over the trailer roof.

He even stooped so low as to search underneath the trailer. That made me laugh. He raised his head and peered up at me. A grin playing on his face.

"hiya." I wiggled my legs back and forth.

"hi yourself." he tried to keep his face smooth and even. The grin still prying its way out.

"Babe, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh nothing." I shrugged. "Watching this crazy guy talk him self. And then it almost looked like he was searching for something. Probably his brain maybe." I shrugged again.

"oh, nice."

He looked around quickly and then leaped into the air, and climbed the side of the trailer with ease.

"Landon." I hissed with a grin. He just smiled and gently put his arm around my shoulder. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. As he pulled away he nipped at my neck.

"Hey, ya jerk!" I smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Come on crazy. Lets get down."

"ok. I placed my hand on his lower back, and then shoved him off.

He landed gracefully on his feet. He looked back up at me and sneered. I stuck my tongue out and he grinned and motioned for me to hop down.

The fifteen minute warning went over the speaker system just as my feet hit the ground.

"Looks like that's my cue." he kissed my cheek and walked over to grab his bike.

"Good luck baby"

"Last race. I'm a need it."

"You'll do great." he grinned at me.

"Yeah doesn't help. Does it?" I laughed.

"Not really. But thanks for trying."

"Thank you for the same. I suppose." I rolled my eyes jokingly at him.

"You should get ready yourself. Your race is like forty five minutes from now."

I nodded. "I'm ready now. I've been ready. To get it over with."

"To get your trophy." he laughed.

"That to." I smiled at him and gently squeezed his arm. "Good luck. I love you."

"That makes me feel like im on top of the world already. Love you too."

He walked behind the gates and I went to find my spot to watch.

***************

I took a deep breath. "I'm nervous. I cant do this." I exhaled.

"Carlie. You can do this."

"You won! Easy for you to say."

"Well yeah, but you will to." his voice was positive.

I groaned as we came up to the gate.

"You'll do fine. Great. Your going to win, and it then you'll see that you were over reacting." he grinned at me.

"uh huh."

"I love you. No matter what. No matter the outcome, you did an awesome job! Your family is back at home cheering you on and are proud of you. I'm proud of you. No matter what you did your best."

I nodded and he opened the gate for me. He leaned in kissed my head and then handed me my helmet. I tried to smile up at him but I knew it came out forced.

I was at the starting line. I Can do this. The chanting began.

A scraggly guy came out to the field. He was not the same as before. I wonder what happen to the other one.

Thirty seconds. Keep looking forward.

I can do this. Win.

Go fight win. I laughed at the stupid cheerleading chant.

Card flipped. Fifteen seconds. Stay focused I warned myself.

No one else is on the track. Its just me and the finish line.

Go!

**LETS SAY…. 8 REVIEWS AND YOU'LL GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER.. TONIGHT EVEN…. WHEN I GET THAT 8****TH**** REVIEW.. I'LL GIVE YA THE NEXT CHAPPY :- )**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK EXACTLY 8 REVIEWS SO HERE'S MY PROMISE… **

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 17:**

We were packing up the trailer when it finally started raining.

The bikes were in and everything of importance that could get ruined was in the trailer protected from the rain.

"Come on. Everything's in." I heard Landon call from the other side of the trailer as I threw my bag of racing clothes into the trailer and closed the door.

I ran over to his side and smiled.

"Got it." he nodded as he double checked to make sure the trailer was all sealed up. "It's all ready. All we have to do is come pick it up tomorrow."

"Come on lets get in the truck." I ran over and climbed up into the passenger seat.

"So much for it being sunny." I commented on the drive back to the hotel.

"The rain wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow."

"Least it's not raining to hard." I had spoke to soon. A few seconds later the rain was pouring down. Beating on the truck. It sounded like we were being attacked by elephants.

"You were saying?" he joked.

"Haha."

"It's really coming down. Look what you did." he shook his head back and forth with a grin.

I was about to reply but my phone went of and I reached into my pocket.

"Hello." I said as I glared at Landon.

"You both did awesome!" My mom beamed from the other line.

"You kicked some ass!" Emmett's booming laughter echoed into the truck.

"Congratulations. You did spectacular." Rosalie and my dad said almost simultaneously.

"Thanks guys."

"I'm so proud of you." Esme's soft voice came from the receiver.

"You did wonderfully."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Well I don't know what I can say that hasn't already been said." Jasper laughed.

"I get the idea. Its ok Jazz."

"Alice wants to talk to you."

"Hang on." I heard Alice's voice and then a gust of wind.

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"Yes why?" I laughed.

"I don't know. Nerves I guess." she laughed but I could tell there was something else.

"Alice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I told you, you would bring the trophy home."

"Yes, but you also told me you didn't know."

"When do I not know." she laughed.

"Ok well I will let you go. You'll be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes I'll see you all then." I closed the phone.

"Were here."

I looked outside of the truck. It was pouring.

"Great." I sighed.

I looked around the truck and found one of Landon's hats. I looked up at him. He hardly ever wears hats.

"I don't wear them much." he confirmed.

I put the hat on my head and reached for the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We opened the door together and ran for it.

The wind picked up and the hat blew to the side.

"Dammit." I grumbled, and chased after it.

"Carlie!"

I finally caught up with it, with a little help from the vampire speed. I was on the side of the hotel.

"Carlie. It was just a hat." Landon laughed.

"I didn't know they had a pool."

"Yeah, indoor and outdoor."

I grinned. "Here. I stretched out my hand to give him his hat.

Just as he stepped forward to take it. I pulled it back and lunged after him. Taking him into the pool. He latched onto me so instead of my original plan of staying out of the pool and just sending him for a swim lesson, we both splashed into the water.

"Your crazy." Landon spat as he came up above the water.

"Maybe."

He reached over to me and pushed me under.

"How do you like it." he splashed at me as I came up.

I lunged toward him wrapping my arms around his neck.

I thought he was going to just take us both down. But suddenly his lips met mine. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer.

"Aye!" we pulled apart and looked up to the pools edge. An older gentleman in the hotel uniform was standing over us. "Cant ya see its storming. Get out of there."

"Sorry. We were,"

"Just heading to our room." Landon finished as he swam us over to the ledge and helped me out.

We were in the elevator laughing the entire way up.

"I cant believe."

"I know."

"We are dripping wet." Landon looked down at himself and laughed.

"That's sort of what happens when you go swimming with your clothes on."

"Of if your forcefully pushed." he nudged me.

"Or pulled." I added.

The elevator opened and we walked toward the hotel room.

He unlocked it and held the door open for me.

I walked into the room shaking the extra water off of me.

I heard the door close behind me. "We should probably get." I turned to face Landon. His shirt was in his hands. His exposed chest glistened from the light and the water. "changed." I finished breathlessly.

"Yeah. Changed." he nodded.

"Oh crap." he dropped his shirt to the floor and went searching in his pants pocket. "Oh thank god." he replied as he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket.

I looked at him intently.

"Well I was going to give it to you at the field but then it started raining. The box is. Well wet." he laughed as he walked over to me.

"What?"

"Turn around, and close your eyes." I looked at up slightly puzzled but obeyed.

I heard him open the box and then I felt his arms go around my neck. He gently lifted my hair out of the way.

"Ok, open them." again I obeyed.

I reached up and felt around my neck and looked down.

In my hand there was a silver pendant. It was a motocross rider. With my number on it.

"Landon. I."

"Turn it over."

I flipped the little rider over and etched onto the back was Landon's own personal message.

I love you. With a little symbol and then his name.

"What's this?"

"The symbol for eternity."

"Landon. I."

"If you don't like it, I…"

"Shh. I love it!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come on lets go get some dry clothes." he laughed as he walked me over to the bedroom.

I walked over to the closet and rummaged around for something to wear. My hand stopped on the bag that Alice had packed.

What the hell I thought. And grabbed it, along with a t-shirt and sweat pants to go over top. I went to get up and shut the door.

"Don't turn around." Landon laughed.

"I, ok." I tried not to laugh but it work.

I sighed, and decided I'd risk a peek.

"Hey, no peeking." he laughed.

"I wasn't. it's just very uncomfortable to sit on the floor like this and not be able to move."

"Uh huh." I looked up and realized the closet door and closed slightly, there was a full length mirror on it. I leaned to the side to get a better view.

"Done." damn.

"Ok."

I stood up and shut the door completely. I turned around and he smiled at me as he walked into the bathroom.

I turned around and looked back at the mirror. I took the skimpy thing out of the bag and held it up to myself in the mirror.

Did I really want to wear it? What the hell right.

I heard the bathroom door open as I lifted the shirt over my head.

"Sorry." I looked back and Landon had turned his back to me and had his head down. I laughed.

"I'm almost done."

"Yeah, take your time. I'll be, uh staring at the wall."

I slid my pants off and saw Landon had turned slightly. I saw him glance in my direction ever so often in the mirror.

"I threw the towel onto the bed if you need it." that's what he went into the bathroom for.

"Thanks." I turned around and grabbed it. I dried myself off and saw him take another glance.

I quickly threw the outfit Alice had got me on and my t-shirt over top. It was a long t-shirt. So it came close to my knees.

Another glance.

"Ah not peeking." I spat jokingly at him.

"It's very uncomfortable to stand looking at a wall. Especially when there such beauty behind me."

"Uh huh." I reached over onto the bed and grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him, hitting him in his back. He spun around with a smile on his face.

He looked at me and then at the other pillow on the bed. I jumped for it. But he got it first.

We were both on the bed on our knees and he held the pillow up over my head. He wrapped his free hand around my waist. Holding me down so I couldn't get up to grab it.

I struggled and tried to grab the pillow but it was no use.

Fine time to play dirty. I pulled my self as straight up as I could enough to reach his face. I gently kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip.

He laughed at me and lowered the pillow.

"Ah ha!" I grabbed the pillow from him but he pushed me backwards and I fell onto the bed.

Landon hovered over top of me. His hand gently caressed the bare skin on my leg. I had forgotten to put the sweat pants on.

Suddenly our lips met with such force, such passion. My mind was telling me to get out of the situation, things were confusing enough, but my body wanted what it wanted. And deep down, I knew I wanted it to.

It lasted like that for a while and then suddenly Landon seemed to have six hands, and they were everywhere, encouraging my body to have its way. His lips traced down my cheek. I felt his teeth on my neck. My arms had found there way around his stone cold body and my nails dug into his back gently. I straightened out my hands and traced them down his sides instead.

He slowly wrapped his hands around my face and tilted my head up so he could have better access to my neck. He slowly let his hands fall to my shoulders. He began to run his fingers up and down my arms tracing his lips down my neck to my chest. His hands slowly made there way to my side and down to my waist.

His hand hovered on my hip and it slowly made its way down my bare leg, and back up underneath my long t-shirt.

I felt his finger slide under the elastic as his lips came back to mine. Suddenly it glided right into me.

I made a noise, and it was not a noise of rejection. It began moving in a wonderful rhythm. I let out a low moan.

His tongue had found its own rhythm with mine.

I pushed him up gently and he was on his knees hovering over me. Straddling my lap. I sat up and pushed myself up gently reaching his neck and finding my way up to his lips. His hands slid under the side of my shirt and stayed there. I made my way from his lips down to his neck again.

He made a noise of pleasure that surprised me. I made my way down his chest and to his stomach. I nipped at his waist line and he moaned as his hands grasp around my sides.

His lips found mine and kissed me, then he pulled away and lifted my shirt over my head.

He gasped at me and I smiled.

"Carlie. You. Look. Amazing."

I laid back against the bed again. His eyes took me in. I slid my fingers in the inside of his shorts.

He got the idea and kicked them off.

He leaned down over top of me again and his lips found that amazing rhythm.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes, before smiling at me and kissing me again.

He maneuvered himself above me, and slowly entered inside of me.

He stared into my eyes the entire time, looking for any sign of pain or hesitance. I showed none.

His lips found my chest and he gently caressed my breast with his hand, kissing the top of the other one. His lips found there way back to mine.

We continued to kiss passionately, with Landon constantly rubbing his tongue around the inside of my mouth. As the lust built up, I started to move my hips so that he knew I was ready. I heard him moan. I moved my hips a little more forceful, and I heard his gently purr. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you so much. You are all I want and need. For eternity." He told me, as he continued to stare into my eyes and thrust a little faster. He slowed, letting the pleasure build over a longer period of time. It felt amazing, though, and I could tell how great it felt for him too. As I felt the final surge of pleasure run through both our bodies. Gasping for air, I pulled myself as tight to him as I could. He continued to kiss my neck, running his tongue and lips all over it. I dug my nails into his back as we reached our climax.

I hugged myself to him, pulling myself as close as possible. I stayed in his arms for a while longer, waiting for my racing heartbeat to slow down. As he finally pulled himself out of me, we both moaned slightly simultaneously.

**OK SO WHOO HOO FINALLY LANDON GOT SOME ACTION LOL… SO LETS SAY 10 REVIEWS AND YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER.. WITH MAYBE SOME MORE FLUFFY LEMONS!! OR NOT.. IDK GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT ;-)**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 18:**

It was morning and I awoke to find myself laying in Landon's arms. His eyes were close.

I shifted myself slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled up at him. It was then I realized we were both completely naked. I looked around, but there was nothing on the floors. No clothes in sight.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

I sat up and stretched. "mm" I moaned.

I groaned slightly.

"What?"

"We have to leave today."

"Well we don't have to. But if we do not return home, or should I say, I do not return you home. Your family will surely hunt me down."

"True. When do we have to be out?"

"Noon. Is check out."

"What time is it?"

"It almost 10:00am."

I groaned again. "We have to clean and pack."

"Already done." that explained not finding my clothes.

I looked up and realized my suit case was on top of the dresser.

"What about.."

"Living room, kitchen and everything else is taken care of as well. All you have to worry that pretty little head about is getting yourself ready."

I smiled at him.

"I would like to take a shower before we leave."

"I'll order breakfast for you. What would you like?"

"Pancakes. But I am going to want to hunt tonight."

He nodded. "We can do that. I'll go order you pancakes." he kissed the top of my head and exited the room.

I gathered myself up in the sheet and walked over to my suitcase. Grabbing a pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I exchanged the sheet for a towel.

I looked at myself in the mirror. What was I doing? I had just slept with two different men. I guess it could be worse. It could have just been sex. But it was so much more than that. With both of them. I loved them both. For different reasons. What was I going to do? What had I gotten myself into now?

I was a horrible person. I was leading them both on. Neither one knew about the other. Well I mean Jacob knew that I was technically with Landon. But he was threatening to tell him everything if I didn't. how could I come to a decision like that? How could I make the decision between them. Which one would be the right one. Which one could I live without? Could I even live with out one of them?

I sighed and unwrapped the towel from my body. I opened the curtain, and turned on the water. I was only in the shower for a few minutes and the steam already filled the bathroom. I soaked the warmth in. I let the water hit my back, as I thought on what tonight might be like. Returning home. I knew Jacob would be there waiting for me. Along with my family. Would Jacob be able to tell? Would he know what I had done last night? Ugh I just wanted to scream! My life was like a dark abyss. How could I decide between the two people I loved the most? How could I break one of them? Turn him away and break his heart? I knew what this felt like. I knew what betrayal felt like, so why was I doing the exact same thing? I knew It was slightly different but it was still the same. I was with Landon and I had slept with Jacob.

I had slept with Jacob, and then came around a few days later and slept with Landon.

God I was whore.

I was a monster. What would I say to them? What the hell could I say to them. Sorry guys but I slept with both of you! And am still confused on what to do. What I want. I have no idea who I want to be with. But your both really great in bed! Yeah fat chance.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

I heard someone cough. I lifted my head abruptly to see landon poke his head around the curtain. I jumped and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What's wrong?" he laughed. He could be so annoying. What's wrong, that's funny I'm in the shower and he comes waltzing into the bathroom like its nothing.

"I don't know. I'm in the shower maybe!" I blurted. He laughed again.

"Your point being?" He grinned, as he stepped inside the shower, and closed the curtains.

I let out a low gasp, as I saw his bare body glisten from the water. He was this magnificent, beautiful creature standing before me, and there I was plain and ordinary holding my arms around myself trying to hide what ever I could. How do I compare to him. He was beautiful, god like, and then there was me. Plain, ordinary, un attractive.

"Carlie." he whispered as he stepped closer to me, grabbing my hands in his and pulling them away from my body.

"Don't hide yourself, your beautiful."

"I don't know about that." I said coolly. He just grinned and brought my hand up to his lips. He slowly traced his perfect hard, cold lips up my arm, around my shoulder. He stopped at my neck, he began to nibble gently. I tried to suppress a low moan. His lips felt amazing, against my skin. I heard him pull in a raged breath. I started kissing along his jaw line. I felt his hand tighten on my arm slightly and I smiled.

He pulled me closer to him and brought his lips to mine. It was a deep and passionate kiss. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth and I parted my lips more for him. He kissed me more forcefully.

He ran his tongue across my teeth and explored the inside of my mouth. Finally, he pulled back and began to kiss my jaw line and neck, teasing me like I had him. Then worked his way across my shoulders and down my arms and back up again. He made his way back up to my lips and kissed me again, while staring into my eyes. I saw nothing but love, passion, and desire in his beautiful face. I brought my hands up and wiped my hair out of my face, along with the water from the shower.

He slowly wrapped his hands around my face and tilted my head up so he could have better access to my neck.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and hoisted me up with no effort. I took in a low gasp at his sudden movement, but then wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently pushed my back against the wall. He had his one hand around my thigh holding me up. His other hand around my cheek. I ran my hands along his chest, taking in his perfect god like form.

"MM you look amazing." he whispered as he kissed my neck again. I laughed I was wet and in a shower, I probably looked like a drown rat.

I lightly pulled me away from the wall, holding my entire weight. Both his hands were on my thigh and butt.

He pulled away from kissing my neck and stared into my eyes, before smiling at me and kissing me again. He maneuvered me down, allowing himself better access. He leaned my back up against the wall of the shower again and slowly entered inside of me. He kissed my neck at the same time, and gently nibbled. Finally coming up for my lips.

We continued to kiss passionately. Our mouths and tongues found a perfect rhythm.

I shifted my hips as the passion and fire built up. He groaned at my sudden movement.

He began to thrust a little faster. Pulling me away from the wall slightly. My back banged gently into it. His lips traced my jaw line and down to my neck. I felt a pinch of pain as his teeth nibbled on my neck. But then it felt amazing.

His hands slowly found there way up my back, holding my weight. They moved back down and he grasp my butt as I dug my nails into his shoulders. My lips found there way down to his neck, and then the top of his chest. I sucked gently on the skin there. And then headed for the side of his neck. I nibbled lightly tracing the spot with my tongue. He moaned and his hands clamed down on my thigh and butt. Making me bit harder. He groaned loudly as I tasted blood.

I was beginning to worry I had hurt him until his left hand found the back of my head and his fingers entwined themselves into my hair.

"Carlie." he moaned, as my tongue traced over the his neck. Taking the small amount of blood in with it.

I made my way back up to his mouth as we began the rapid rhythm again.

It felt amazing. His hands seemed to caress and his lips seemed to just make the sensation even better.

The hot water of the shower only heightened our senses, and eventually I felt the final surge of pleasure run through both our bodies. Gasping for air, I pulled myself as tight to him as I could.

I hugged myself to him, pulling my back away from the wall. I knew he would be able to support my weight. I stayed in his arms for a while longer, waiting for my racing heartbeat to slow down. He gently laid his head on my chest.

"Your heart is running a mile a minute." he said breathlessly.

"Yours would be to if it could." I inhaled deeply. Trying to catch my breath.

We were both in the shower panting.

"I should, uh, let you finish."

I shook my head. As he placed me on my feet. I turned the water off and opened the curtain.

"What?"

"There is no way I could concentrate on an actually shower, after that."

"Your amazing." he said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"that was," I laughed. "Amazing."

He grinned at me and wrapped a towel around me. Then he scooped me up and carried me out of the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" I laughed.

He gently placed me on the bed and walked quickly out of the room. He was back in two seconds with a silver tray.

"Breakfast in bed?" he smiled and placed the tray in front of me and walked around to sit next to me.

There was pancakes. With chocolate chips scattered about. With a few strawberries and blue berries in a cup. With a small amount of whipped cream on top that made me laugh.

There was also a cup of apple juice and a blueberry muffin.

"What don't trust me with the whole thing of whipped cream?" I joked.

"No, not really. Seeing as how we have to leave I figured a big mess would be bad." he smiled at me.

"How bout a little one?" I scooped my finger into the whipped cream and gently traced a small like from his neck down to his chest.

"Thanks." he nodded. "Now we need another shower."

"We?" I looked up at him puzzled as he grabbed me and pulled me onto of him and the whipped cream. I laughed historically and pushed myself up. I bit my bottom lip and then brought my tongue down to the his chest. Cleaning it of all the whipped cream.

"My turn." he rolled me over and kissed me passionately. Then his lips traced a line down to the top of my breast and he sucked lightly. I felt his teeth graze over before he lifted his head.

"Still not a bad way to eat." he laughed. "You should eat though." he tilted his head over toward the tray of food.

My eyes popped open suddenly at the sight of his neck.

"Landon." I gasped. His neck was a deep red, and you could see teeth marks.

"What?" he turned to look at me worry playing on his face.

"Your neck. Its all red. I'm so sorry."

"What? don't be. Carlie. Its fine." he gently stroked my cheek as I sat up.

"But."

"Stop. It'll be gone before we get home. Besides your neck looks about the same. I pushed myself up and walked over to the closet and looked in the mirror.

I titled my head to the side and looked at my neck. Sure enough it looked like Landon's only his was worse.

"I'm sorry." he responded from behind me.

"Were even." I laughed.

"Your blood taste more human." he ran his fingers over my neck.

"Yours is different."

"It's because I'm not human." he smiled.

"Is that normal?" I asked sheepishly.

"is what normal?"

"The whole, biting thing."

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Carlie." He looked down at the floor before continuing. "I've never been with anyone else."

"But you seem so…"

"I'm a guy." he laughed. "I know the basics."

I sighed. I had to tell him. Right?

It was now or never I decided.

"Landon." I paused. "I was with Jacob."

"I kind of figured." he smiled at me. It wasn't a forced smile or a fake smile it was a real sincere smile. He honestly didn't mind. Which broke my heart.

"No." I shook my head. "I mean." I took a deep breath. "I was, recently. With Jacob."

**OOOOHHHH SHE TOLD Landon THE TRUTH! OH NO HOW WILL HE TAKE IT!?!?!**

**Ok so I'm going to say… 9 reviews and you get your next update…**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 19:**

I looked at me. Eyes focused on mine. I couldn't read his face. I stood there, not breathing. Waiting for a response, and dreading it all at once.

"I figured as much."

My mouth dropped open.

"I could smell him on you." he placed his hand on my waist. "More so than usual." his eyes were soft. I saw hurt there beneath the surface, as the pain washed over me.

I felt the tears well up.

"That's why you were so pulled back."

"I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. I can tell your suffering, your lost." he said as he tilted his head at me.

Tears poured down my face.

"Carlie. No. stop, don't cry. Please."

"What?"

"Please. don't cry." he brought both his hands up and wiped my face.

"But, I'm horrible!"

"You're not horrible. Your confused."

"That's horrible! I am horrible. You shouldn't want me. I'm disgusting. I'm worse than a freak. I'm a monster."

"Carlie." he shook me gently. "You are not horrible, or a freak, or a monster."

"But Landon! How can you stand here holding me, consoling me. Hell how could you do any of the stuff we did this weekend. If you knew!"

"Because. I love you. No ifs ands or buts about it. I love you. Unconditionally. For eternity. I always will. No matter what. I need you, in my life. No matter what part, no matter how small. Husband, boyfriend, friend. It doesn't matter. I need you."

"Landon." I whined.

"I understand, you're the torture your going through. The confusion. I didn't want to make it worse. But then it seemed impossible. I couldn't control myself anymore."

"Neither could I."

"Well then, that's gotta mean something."

I smiled up at him as he wiped more tears from my face.

"I have a place in your heart. The one that matters, the only one that matters. You just have to realize it." he shrugged. "I'm the one for you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You will realize that. And I am going to fight for you."

I looked up at him. I knew he meant ever word. He was not going to give up that easy. He was not going to just loose me with out a fight.

"Landon."

"Carlie, I will not let you go. As long as you want me, I am here. As long as you'll have me, and want me."

"I'll always want you." I whispered.

"Well then I'm not going anywhere."

"Landon. I cant keep you."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't fair."

"I'm not saying I am going to sit idly by and watch you go back to Jacob. I will not share you." he grabbed my hand. "You WILL have to make a decision. I know it wont be easy and I'm sorry for that. But you are right, this is not fair. For any of us. You, me or Jacob. Although he brought this all on himself. He has no one to blame but himself. He chose to bed and marry Leah."

"I, I have tried. It just, I don't know what it is. There is a pull for both of you. I cant escape it."

"Carlie. You cant have us both."

"I know that." I snapped

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was just. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I upset you."

"Landon. I am the one who has made such a mess of things. Who has two guys dangling by a chain." I cried, as he wiped the tears from my face once more.

"I wouldn't say a chain." he grinned.

"This isn't funny. How can you be so ok with this?"

"I'm not ok. I'm far from ok. But this…"

"Tell me the truth, be honest with me."

"About what?"

"All of it. Either way I choose I hurt someone. Jacob has already hurt me. Broken my heart. But you, you have been nothing but sweet and romantic, and so good to me. I love you. I truly do. I can see myself with you, happy forever. But no matter what, who I choose. The other still has this pull on me, and I don't know how to break that hold."

"I don't know what to tell you baby."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I said barely above a whisper.

"Can a heart still break once its stop beating?"

"Yes." I replied. "What if I break yours?"

"What if you don't?"

"How can you just. Ugh."

"Do you want me to be furious? Scream yell at you?"

I nodded.

"Fine!"

I inhaled sharply.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How could you be so idiotic!" his voice was loud. "And believe that you were a freak, a horrible person or even a monster." he smiled at me as his voice got softer. "that is idiotic. I love you. I always will."

"I, how can you just stand there. Like everything is ok."

"I know its not ok. Believe me. While you sleep my mind is a furry of worry and paranoia. Will I loose you, will Jacob take you from me. Am I going to be enough for you."

"Then how can you stand to look at me or even be here with me?"

"Because, when we are together. It is amazing. Both parts." he laughed. "You are amazing, and believe me, you feel amazing." emphasis on feel. "When I am with you I am so happy, it is a feeling I have never felt before. I know you enjoy it to. That you have fun. We laugh, we joke. There is more than just friendship there. I know that, and you know that. The good times out way the bad. I cant imagine my life without you in it. This bad confusing mess. Is worth it. In the end. Even if you decide to go with Jacob. The days we have shared. Not just here but at home to. Will always be the best of my life. So some how its all worth it."

"Landon. I love you." it was all I could think to say. But I meant it.

"and I love you. And I also know you love Jacob. I just hope its not more."

I tried to smile at him.

Part of me wished the same. Landon had never betrayed me. But Jacob had. He bad slept with Leah. Then again. I betrayed Landon. Was I much better? Maybe we were meant for each other. Maybe the sick sad truth of it was. We were both untrustworthy.

"Carlie. Your worth it."

I sighed. "No, I'm not."

"You don't see yourself clearly. Really you don't. if I didn't think you weren't worth it. Would I be here?" he smiled that amazing smile, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I guess not."

He wrapped his arm around me. "Come on. I should get you home."I nodded.

I was cruel. For letting him continue down this path. Leading him on. And he was allowing it. He knew everything and yet, he still wanted me, he still wanted to be here. I was sick. I was a horrible monster.

There was a huge pain in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't get rid of.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 5 reviews and you get your next update… since it's a small chapter**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 20:**

"Welcome home love." Landon said as we pulled up my drive.

"part of me wishes we were still in our hotel room."

"Whipped cream and all?" he asked with a laugh.

"That to."

"It just seemed easier when it was just us."

"You cant sit there and tell me your not the least bit excited to see everyone."

"Ok, maybe a little."

He pulled up and parked in front of the house.

My family opened the front door and came out onto the porch.

"Show me the trophy!" Emmett came bustling out past everyone else and opened my door.

Landon looked at him with raised eyebrows and laughed.

I went to the back of the trailer to grab the trophy out.

"Nice." Jasper nodded.

"Awesome! I told you, you'd kick some butt."

"Yeah, yeah. It was nerve racking." I laughed.

"I am so proud of you." my mom came and gave me a hug.

"You did a great job. Were all proud of you." my dad kissed the top of my head and then looked over at Landon. "Thank you."

Landon looked surprised for a second and cleared his face. "For what?"

"Keeping her safe. Taking her there. For teaching her. All of it."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. I thank you for that to."

"Does this mean you don't want to kill me?" Landon laughed.

"Close enough." My dad shrugged. "But if you hurt her, I will kill you." he said mater of factly.

"I would expect nothing less. I would allow it freely with no fight."

My dad just looked up at him with a grin.

"You did good." Rosalie squealed. "You looked so adorable in your little suit."

"the pack will be here soon. Why don't I go fix something up." Esme said as she walked back inside with Carlisle.

Landon looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm going to go and take the trailer to my house." he placed my suit case on the porch step and my father grabbed it and walked inside with my mom

"Wait." I walked over to him. "Are you coming back?" I looked up at him worriedly.

"Of course I am just going to drop the trailer off. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. So like thirty minutes. Tops."

"Ok." I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Erin and Max will probably come back with me to. You can tell them all about your first race."

I nodded again. "I love you." he said as he climbed into the truck.

"I love you too."

"Well Max and Leah were outside an awful lot last night when we were all here." Emmett said mockingly.

"What?" Landon looked over at him.

Emmett shrugged at him.

"Great." Landon rolled his eyes as he pulled away.

"Are you serious?" I turned back to my family and realized most of them had already went inside. The only ones left outside with me were Rose and Alice.

"Oh yeah." she was flirting up a storm." Rose assured me.

"As long as there happy." I shrugged.

"Oh come on your not the least bit happy?" rose started at me intently. "Now Jacob is free."

"Who says I want Jacob to be free?"

"True. You did seem mighty content with Landon."

"what's wrong Alice?" I looked over at her and she just looked worried. As soon as I asked her. Her face went blank with emotion and she smiled at me.

"Nothing. Just excited to have you back home." she wrapped her arm around my waist and lead me inside.

"Thanks."

"So do anything interesting?" Rosalie winked at me.

"Not really." but I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. But they both left it as we walked into the living room with the rest of the family.

About fifteen minutes later the pack arrived, just in time for the spaghetti that Esme had just finished. I looked up from my plate as Jacob entered the room.

"Thanks Esme." he walked over and hugged her with one hand. She patted him on the back and handed him a plate.

She the proceeded to pass the plates to the rest of our guest.

"Dig in." she beamed.

"There's plenty." Carlisle added. They always did love cooking, but they never had a use for there kitchen before. They loved having a reason now. They would watch cooking shows and get recipes from online and from cook books that they tried out.

There food was always amazing. Nothing ever turned out wrong, or burnt. It always tasted perfect.

"Awesome race Nes." Quil patted me on the back.

"You were great." Embry smiled.

"Where's the trophy?" I looked up at Billy. "Can I see it?"

"Sure it's actually in the living room now. Haven't figured out where to put it yet." I laughed.

"Awesome." he walked out of the kitchen with a plate piled sky high.

I felt Jacobs eyes on my back. Burning a hole the whole way through.

Everyone could feel the tension in the kitchen and quickly exited. Leaving me with my back turned to Jacob.

How could I face him. What could I do. I couldn't just walk out. As much as that's what I wanted to do. I couldn't

I sighed and turned around.

He smiled at me.

"You were amazing. I knew you could do it."

"I thought I was going to pass out." I smiled.

"You didn't."

I shook my head. No but I'm pretty close now. I took a deep breath.

"where's Landon." he wasn't wasting any time with chit chat.

"Taking the trailer back to his place"

I nodded.

"Did ya have fun?"

"Yes." I tried not to look at him.

"What's that?" no choice now. I looked up at him quickly. His attention was at my neck.

I looked down and saw my necklace that Landon had got me.

I exhaled, not knowing I was holding breath till that point. "My necklace?" I asked double checking my assumption.

He nodded.

"it's a rider, with my number."

"Nessie. Can I ask you something." oh crap here it comes.

I swallowed and nodded not looking at him.

"Will you come with me?"

"What?" my attention shot to him.

He laughed lightly. "You didn't let me finish."

I stared at him silently and unmoving.

"Will you come with me tomorrow night?"

"For what?"

"A surprise. Just please come with me. It'll be after school."

"Jacob. I."

"Nessie. Please, I promise if you don't like it. We can go somewhere else."

"Uhm ok. I guess."

"What, do you not want to?"

"No, I mean yes. But its just. I don't."

"Look. I'm not trying to make this more difficult. But I cant just not do anything. I love you. I want to show you how much I love you." oh crap. Here came the fighting.

I just nodded. Not knowing what else to say.

"Hey love I'm back." I heard Landon call as he opened the door. Jacobs face dropped. I turned around just as he entered. He looked surprised at first to see Jacob but quickly recovered. "Sorry. I'll wait."

"No. its fine. Were done here." Jacobs tone was harsh and even.

"Jacob."

"Nes. No. you." he sighed.

I looked down.

"I cant believe you. I mean. not only is this not fair to me. But now its not fair to him." he shoved a finger in the air toward Landon, who looked like he was clenching his teeth. "not that I give a shit about him. But Nes. You get pissed off at me, but yet you do the same thing. Your no better!" he was getting loud now. And I felt my face get hot, and my eyes sting about to let loose the tears that wanted so much to flow freely. His words cut like a knife.

"Hey." Landon warned.

"No. you really don't understand. Your so naïve."

"I doubt that."

"Is that why you still think she's been faithful to you. When just the other night she was with me."

Landon had a smug expression on his face.

"You have no idea. Just like she has no idea! You were so pissed and so angry with me. You hated me and wanted nothing to do with me! And here you do the same thing to Landon."

"Jacob. I." but I couldn't finish.

Landon walked over to me and put his arm around me. He gently took my face in his hands and wiped my tears. "

"Are you ok?"

I nodded to him.

"Don't touch her. She doesn't need your help."

"Apparently she does, since your being an asshole."

Jacobs hands were clenched into fist.

"Don't touch her." he ordered.

"She is not your property!" Landon growled. "Do not treat her like a piece of meat."

"She is not yours either. She was with me. How's that make you feel now? To know we slept together." I couldn't believe he was trying to rub this in Landon's face. Make him hate me. He didn't know I had already told Landon everything. But still. The fact he was trying pissed me off.

"Jacob! I. you. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I am not going to sit around and let him live in denial. While you have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending!" I shouted.

"Jacob. Just stop while your behind." Landon said coolly.

"she slept with me Landon. Just a few days ago. " Jacob was grinning from ear to ear. Thinking he had won the battle.

"I know that. I've known that." Landon smiled smugly at him. "Carlie told me that." Jacobs face dropped. The smile faded. He realized his mistake. He hadn't made a lead with me. In fact he just fell behind. In his attempt to piss Landon off. He pissed me off instead. "Now that you made a complete ass of yourself. Are you finished?"

Jacob glared at him and swore under his breath and he stormed out the back door.

"Are you ok?" Landon turned to me and wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close to him. I nuzzled my head into his chest. Letting my tears stain his shirt.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 7 reviews and you get your next update… since it's a small chapter**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: sorry I know it was supposed to be up yesterday.. but the puppy decided to chew the lap top charging cord lol.. lucky me! oh i was pissed lol.. anyways... **

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 21: **

"It's ok. He's a jerk."

I shook my head. "You were right the first time."

I pushed my head away slightly to look at me.

"Asshole." I replied.

"ah." he tried to grin at me and pulled me closer again.

My stomach made a loud growl noise.

"Let's get you something to eat."

I shook my head again.

"I'm not hungry for that. I already had some."

"Hunt tonight?" I smiled and nodded.

"I can handle that."

"You haven't hunted all weekend. I bet you could use it."

"I'm fine actually." he smiled up at me, and I started at him. His eyes didn't betray him.

"Landon can I show you something?"

"Anything."

I gently brought my hand up to his forehead. I felt myself flood his mind with images of us. The first time we met. The letters we wrote back and forth. Most importantly the amazing weekend we had just shared together.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I responded.

His mind drifted to his own memories after the contact my memories ended. I didn't release contact with him.

He saw this weekend. All that we did. He saw me, with such beauty and such light. Every memory there was no one else there but us. Even though I knew there were other people there in some of them. He never realized any of them. Not even the beautiful woman that were staying in the hotel.

Then he thought of a small blue jewelry box.

"what's in the blue box?"

"What?" he asked slightly startled.

"The box. You just thought of?"

His eyes got wide.

"Are you like your father?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I let my hand drop from his head."

"My powers are growing. If you think about something enough. I can see it if your touching me. He let go of me quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"I. no I'm sorry." he put his hands back around me. "it just startled me. Why didn't you tell me?'

"I didn't know how. I mean I'm already enough of a frea.." he put a finger over my lips.

"Don't. I think its great. Your powers are growing. What else have you seen?"

"Nothing. That was the first time I've tried to get a reading from you."

"If you touch me and think hard enough. I can see it without wanting to."

He grabbed my hand and showed me us in the shower.

I laughed. "probably not a good thing to think about in the presence of my father."

"Good point."

I smiled up at him.

"So all I have to do is touch you and think I want you to know it and poof."

"Well its not poof. But yeah that's about right." I laughed.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Jacob knows. He's the only one. He was there when I figured it out."

"Ah."

"I just didn't want him to have anything over you."

"Thank you for telling me. And trusting me. I assume you don't want your family to know."

"Good assumption. I just don't like feeling like a science experiment."

"I understand." he pretended to lock his mouth and hand me a key.

I giggled and pushed him gently.

"Lets go tell them were going to go hunting soon."

Landon nodded and glanced back at the door where Jacob had exited. "I'm sorry."

"For what, you didn't do anything."

"I still feel bad."

"don't. he did it to himself."

"Everything he said was a lie."

I smiled up at him. "Now your lying. Thanks for that. But, not it wasn't."

He smiled at me.

"Where's Erin and Max?"

"They'll be here soon."

I sighed as I pushed the door to the kitchen open. Knowing my entire family had just heard every word.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to look at my father and mother. Landon reached down and grabbed my hand gently.

My mom was looking at her hands. My dad, I couldn't look him in the face. I saw Rosalie had a half amused, half disgusted look on her face. Emmett's mouth was a gap. Jasper was sending a wave of calm over everyone. Not that it would help. Alice just smiled at me. The rest of wolves were eating there food and looking up at me. Like some big thing was about to happen, like it does on TV. Quil and Embry just looked at me wide eyed.

"So were going to go hunting later." Landon said. Breaking the silence.

I finally took a deep breath and looked up at my father. His face was even, stone cold blank. I could tell he was clenching his teeth together. For once I really wish I had his power.

"No you don't." he said through clenched teeth. Answering my thought.

I swallowed and looked else where.

"Least now you know your not my least favorite person." he looked to Landon. I quickly tried to think of anything but this weekend.

To late.

Shit.

My eyes came up and met his. They got very large and dark. His mouth opened slightly as if to say something but he bit his tongue. His hands became tight fist.

Landon gripped my hand more tightly.

"I, you. Ugh!" my father through his hands up in the air. "And you!" he turned his glare to Alice."Just. Ugh." he growled and stormed out.

"Edward." my mom called after him.

"You, are not a child anymore. But. Really."

"Yeah cause I so wanted everyone to find out this way!" I spat back.

"I'm not saying that. But Renesmee."

"What? Seriously? Your going to do this now? I know the stories. You did the exact same thing."

"I was married."

"Only because it was to difficult and dangerous for a human! And because dad was scared. If you had, had your way it wouldn't of been."

"I'm not denying that. But."

"What?"

"Just be careful. With your heart."

"Right." I swore Jacob blacks name. I want to punch him in his big nose!

My mom walked out to go after my dad.

Speak of the damn devil. Jacob walked in just as my mom was walking out.

"What's going on in here?"

I growled and looked around and grabbed the first thing that I could reach. Which just so happen to be a large glass vase. I chucked it at his face.

It hit him and shattered to the floor.

"Ouch." he shook the glass debris off.

I shoved my way past him and ran outside.

"Nice."

I heard Landon comment before the door closed behind me.

"Carlie." I slowed down. "Come on. Its not that bad."I took a deep breath. "Right."

"Ok. Its not horrible." he laughed and I had to smile.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"Well then." he looked around. "By the time we get to the woods, it'll be dark so lets go."

He stretched out his hand for me. And I took it.

We arrived a few minutes later and I took down the first deer I found. Sinking my teeth in. Landon was right behind me on the other. The rest of the little group scattered.

I dropped my lifeless deer to the ground and was ready for my next one, when some of my family came into the woods.

I stood there and started at my mom, dad, Alice and Emmett and jasper.

"Were sorry." My mom spoke first.

"Yes. I, your just my baby girl." a deer ran past a few feet behind Alice and she grabbed it quickly and drained it. With no effort and barely any noise.

"It's fine. But I am not a baby girl. I will always be your baby girl dad. But I'm not a baby."

"I know that."

I went to walk over and give him a hug when a sharp pain ran through my body.

I screamed and collapsed onto the forest floor.

Everyone was over top of me.

"Carlie." Landon said as he pulled me onto his lap.

Pain shot through my chest and made its way down to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself. And tried to suppress another scream. It was no use. The pain was agonizing. My stomach was in knots, and twisted and turned.

"We have to get her back to Carlisle." my mom was yelling.

Landon hoisted me up and didn't waste a second he launched himself into the woods full speed.

The trees and bushes whipping past me was making me nauseous. My head was spinning.

I closed my eyes tightly to stop the forest from spinning around me.

A few seconds later I heard a door open and Carlisle's name was shouted.

It seemed so far away. Why would they be far away?

I tried to reach out but nothing was there in the darkness.

"Renesmee? Can you hear me?" who was that deep husky voice. Jacob. "Nessie?" yes I wanted to say but no words came. I tried to open my eyes but I saw nothing but the darkness. I was almost about to give into the darkness and let It take me.

"Carlie. Please. Come on. Open your eyes."

"Nes. For once listen to him." Jacob was agreeing with Landon. What world was I dropped into?

"Nes. Hunni. If you can here me let me know. Where does it hurt." Carlisle pushed his fingers into my side lightly and the pain shot through me again. I gasped and my eye shot open.

I heart was racing a mile a minute, and my chest felt like it was on fire.

I took a few deep breaths.

"Carlie?" Landon asked. I wanted to reach out and touch them. But I couldn't move. I was voiceless and paralyzed.

A few more breaths. It was hard to breath. The air was being forced into my lungs.

My chest was heaving up and down, as the pan subsided.

Carlisle went to touch me again and I shook my head forcefully. But he didn't listen. I winched as his fingers felt around my chest, and down to my sides.

"She's part human. So maybe her appendix?" Carlisle was saying. I was waiting for the park to return from his pressure but nothing did.

He poked around and took my temperature. along with a lot of other things. He then stuck a needle in my arm and took some blood.

"Can you here me now?" I started up at him, wanting to answer him more than anything. "Blink once for yes, and two for no."

One blink. He waited for another but I kept my eyes open wide.

"Get me water."

Jacob handed him a cup of water and he tilted my head up and poured some down my throat. It felt better.

I opened my mouth to speak. But it was scratchy. So Carlisle gave me some more.

Suddenly the pain washed over me again and I let out a scream of agony and grabbed my sides once again.

Carlisle quickly placed the cup down. And hovered his hands over top of me trying to find the source of the pain.

It ended again.

I looked around at everyone. The pack and my family were all worriedly huddled around me.

I took another deep breath.

"Carlie." I turned my attention over to Landon. He was holding my hand.

"mm." I managed to get out.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Carlisle asked.

Another deep breath. "Sharp pains in my sides, and my stomach. Sometimes my chest."

"Is this the first time. The first sign of pain?"

"Yes. I was walking over to my dad and it just happen."

My voice was shaky and crackly. Like I haven't used it in weeks.

Landon handed me the cup of water and I downed the entire thing.

It made my throat feel better and my voice was more normal now.

Carlisle was listening to my chest with his stethoscope, and telling me to take deep breaths.

"Her breathing is normal. Is the pain anywhere in this area." his hands hovered over a small spot on my side and stomach."

"Some."

"Appendix?" Quil asked. "I had mine taken out."

"She's part human so it's possible right? It's nothing serious?" Jacob asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. Hold on one second." Carlisle walked away over to a small counter top with cabinets. Where was I? what room was I in? I looked around and realized I was in his old office. That was turned into a DRS office almost ever since I was born. That way I wouldn't need to be seen in the hospital while I was growing.

And incase the wolves needed medical attention.

A small pain went through my side and I grabbed it. Landon's hand shot over top of me. Hovered trying to help. He finally settled on holding my hand and stroking my cheek with his other.

Jacob placed his hand on my knee and squeezed. I looked up at him. He smiled lightly at me but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were sad, and filled with guilt. He looked at me with worry on his face. I closed my eyes and took in what he was thinking.

He was sorry. So sorry. He blamed himself for what ever was wrong with me for upsetting me and making me cry. He was sorry for being an ass. The biggest ass.

I opened my eyes and nodded at him.

I took another deep breath and the pain moved to my chest.

I gasped suddenly and all eyes were on me again.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" my mom asked quietly.

He didn't answer, he just hovered over his countertop. Making clinking noises.

My dad and mom were standing over my head my mom bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Your going to be ok dear." she assured me.

Esme was at my feet. And I knew if she could cry she would have tears pouring down her face.

I took a deep breath and tried to push myself up.

Landon grabbed my shoulders and held me down.

"Stay. You don't have to sit up. Just lay down."

"We'll figure out what's wrong." Jacob said.

"You'll be ok." Landon grasped my hand again.

I sighed and relaxed a little.

I winced at the pain in my side once more.

"Carlisle." my dad stepped away from me. I watched as Carlisle turned to face him. Alice's eyes closed suddenly and I watched her intently. "Carlisle." my dad repeated and I brought my focus to him. "What is wrong with her?"

Alice gasped. And her eyes shot open.

Her and Carlisle responded simultaneously.

"She's pregnant."

**Ok so I'm going to say… 9 reviews and you get your next update… since it's a small chapter**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: \THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION, AND YOU CAN ANSWER IT.. WHO IS THE FATHER? **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 22:**

I felt Jacob's hand move from my leg. Landon's hand tightened around mine.

Everyone else looked shocked.

"What?" My dad finally said.

"She's, what?" My mom couldn't even say it.

"That's impossible. She. What?" Rosalie looked angry. "she cant be."

"I am going to have to borrow a machine from work tomorrow to be safe. Or I could go run and get one soon."

"Get it now." my dad snapped. "she cant be. This is. No."

"What does that mean? it will be what. Vampire and werewolf?" Quil said astonished.

Landon looked back at me. Terror was stretched across every inch of his face.

"I will go get the spare ultra sound machine. To see what were dealing with."

"Didn't we have one here already?" my father was annoyed.

"We did, but along the years I got rid of it when we left."

"YOu knew! You knew this!" my father turned his anger to Alice.

"No. I just got it, I just found out."

"You should have been watching! You should have warned us! Warned her!" he was shouting.

"Stop!" my voice finally broke through. Everyone looked to me. My eyes met my dads. His face was full of anger.

"I'm coming with you." he said as he walked quickly out with Carlisle.

The pain was gone. But now I caught myself with my hand over my stomach. I quickly removed it.

"Hunni. Are you in pain still?"

I shook my head. as Landon wiped my face. I didn't realize I was crying until then.

"Shh.. It'll be ok." he whispered.

Jacob was shocked. He was frozen in place by my leg.

"She cant be." Rosalie repeated.

"She is." Alice assured her.

I turned my head to the side. Landon moved himself closer and I buried my face in his chest. This could not be happening.

This was impossible.

This was not an option.

This was not supposed to happen.

This couldn't be possible. It just couldn't

So many things and none of them warned me for this. Or lead up to this. How was this even possible.

"How the hell is this even possible?" thank you Emmett.

"I don't know. Her human side maybe?"

"But. She's to much vampire. This.." he groaned and slumped into a chair.

I looked up at my mom she looked worried.

"Alice. Will she have the same fate?" I didn't know what she meant by that. I looked over to Alice as she closed her eyes.

The door downstairs closed I heard someone come in.

"Embry go see who that is please?" Esme asked. He nodded and walked out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with Leah, Max, Erin and Sam.

"Are you ok?" Erin leaned down and hugged me lightly.

I tried to smile.

Embry must have filled them in on what was going on.

She tried to smile at Landon but he was not focused on anyone but me.

Leah walked over and touched Jacobs shoulder gently.

"Is it going to be like with Bella?" Leah asked. "Is it going to try to kill her?" her voice was soft and sad.

"I don't know." my mom answered. She looked close to tears. If she could cry. "She was in a lot of pain earlier." she covered her face with her hands.

"I, this, you. Ugh." Jacob sighed, not being able to complete a sentence.

"We need to discuss this with the pack. Jacob." Sam said breaking the awkward silence.

"You can. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know everything. I was not here."

"Quil, Embry. Will you go with him to tell the rest of the pack?" they both nodded at Jacob.

"Leah?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to stay here. Will you take Billy though."

"What?"

"Your moms right." Jacob added.

"Come on, this is my brother or sister apparently." he grumbled as he walked out.

"is this going to be as quick?" Jasper said.

"I don't know." my mom sounded annoyed.

"Sorry." jasper through a wave of calm around the room.

The door opened again and Carlisle and Edward game bustling through with a large bag. A few seconds later a large machine was next to me, opposite Landon.

I looked it with curiosity.

"I'm going to need to lift your shirt." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Has there been anymore pain?"

"No." I answered. "Not really."

He grabbed a small bottle and squirted a glob of nasty gel stuff on my stomach next to my belly button.

Then he brought over a small mouse looking thing and ran it all over my belly.

Everyone was looking at the picture on the screen. I couldn't bring myself to look. I started at Landon's face.

"She is definitely pregnant. See there." I heard Carlisle say.

Landon grasped my hand firmly again and bent down and kissed away the tears that were now freely falling.

This couldn't be happening to me. I was still in school. Hell I have never graduated or done anything remotely teen like. Nothing normal at all. Then again, I guess my life is anything but normal. It always has been, and apparently always will be.

I heard everyone breath deeply and saw a few of there faces as I risked a glance around the room. I forced myself back to look at Landon. Refusing to look at he monster inside me.

What was it. How could this be happening to me.

Would it be as bad as I was for my mother. Would this thing, grow so rapidly that it would rip itself from my belly. And be forced to endure the same things I did. Be subjected to being a science experiment to measure and test daily?

I couldn't think of such things. I just wanted it out of me.

I wanted this horrible nightmare to be over.

"Nes. do you want to see?"

"No." I responded automatically. Absolutely not.

"Carlie" Landon asked.

I just started at him.

"I don't want to see it."

"It's not an it." Landon smiled.

I took a deep breath. And glanced a peak.

It was grey and black and fuzzy. But if you concentrated and looked you could see a tiny thing on the screen.

I exhaled, only then realizing I was holding my breath.

"Carlie." Landon said as he smoothed the hair away from my face.

Jacob placed his hand on my leg.

"I can't believe it."

"What if this thing decides it wants to eat her from the outside?" my dad spat.

"Like I did?" I reminded him.

"Renesmee, no that's not what I." he shook his head." I'm just worried about you. Your mother only barely survived that. I don't even know what to do with you. Your already half vampire. There's."

"Alice. Please tell me you know something." Landon begged interrupting my fathers rant.

She opened her eyes. I couldn't read her face. It was blank. No emotion showed through.

Finally she smiled.

"Your fine, and. The baby is fine. And will be fine." she assured everyone."Then why was she in so much pain?" Jacob growled.

"She is after all half vampire." she stood up with a smile and walked over to me. Placing a hand on my stomach. "It was making room. Moving the vampire parts it didn't need out of the way to make room for it to grow."

"She is going to be ok?" Landon asked.

She nodded.

"And the baby?"

She nodded to him again.

"The baby is fine. I can see the baby about as well as I can see Nessie. It takes time. But it's going t be fine. You however." Everyone's faces dropped. "let me finish." Alice warned. "You however are going to get tired more easily. Your going to need to eat more."

"What should she eat?" my mom asked. "she preferred blood in the whom."

"anything. The baby, doesn't care. But more human food like normal, blood occasionally. The baby will grow faster than normal. But not as fast as you did."

"What does this mean? Half vampire, half Werewolf. I don't think that's ever happen."

"It hasn't." Carlisle responded. "But it will only be part, were, part vampire. More human."

"I cant believe this. Ugh." Rosalie sighed. "No we have to keep the mutt."

My father looked at everyone and then to me and Landon.

I realized then, no one knew or realized that I had slept with Landon also. Besides the three of us. Rosalie watched us with curiosity and it finally registered with her. This baby may not be part werewolf.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 8 reviews and you get your next update… **

**AND CHECK OUT THE POLL.. WHO SHOULD BE THE FATHER??**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: \THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION, AND YOU CAN ANSWER IT.. WHO IS THE FATHER? **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 23:**

Alice smiled at me.

"You know what it is don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"You mean the sex?" Jacob asked confused.

Landon looked at me.

"No matter what I love you." he whispered.

Tears poured over my face again, and sobs broke from my chest as Landon pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"uhm. Everyone I think we should leave the three of them alone." My dad said.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything or if some one decides they want to be a dick." Rosalie glared over at Jacob.

My dad ushered everyone out of the room. "I'll explain it to everyone else if you like." he said as they all went downstairs.

I nodded into Landon's chest. I'm horrible. I'm a monster. This is so bad. What am I going to do? I asked him in my head.

"Your not horrible, and your most definitely not a monster. We'll figure this out. We'll get through this." he assured me as he closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

Sobs echoed through me again.

"Do you want me to tell him?" I shook my head.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself away from Landon to face Jacob.

He was grumpy until he saw my face. Then his own face dropped. He looked at me worriedly and walked closer to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and sat on the chair opposite of Landon.

"Nes. What's wrong?"

"Jacob." my voice cracked.

He lifted his right hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"Nessie. You can tell me."

"Your going to hate me. I'm a horrible monster." I cried.

"What are you talking about. Your not a monster, and your not horrible."

I nodded. "I am."

"No your not, and I can never hate you."

"Yes, you can. And you will."

I felt Landon place his hand on my back.

"I." I couldn't finish. I knew showing him would be a lot worse. I took a deep breath again. "I, this." I couldn't just come out right and say it. So plan b. "This, this thing." I touched my stomach.

"Baby." Jacob added.

I nodded.

"It might not be… it might not be.. Part, werewolf."

"Ok. That's fine with me. Nes do you think that would bother me. I love you."

"Please stop." I cried. "Your making this harder."

"Nes. What really wrong?"

"This, thi.. Baby. Might not be part werewolf." Jacob looked at me intently, studying my face. "Because. It might be, more vampire than you think."

"We wont know for sure till Carlisle takes more test. It'll be ok." I shook my head at him.

"No, your not understanding." tears streaming down my face now. He tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. It was no use to wipe them away. When a million more would just replace the ones wiped away. It was like a never ending fountain.

"We don't know."

"Your right we don't know." I confirmed. "but there's a chance."

"I know there's a chance…"

"Let her finish." Landon said finally.

Jacob glared at him but obeyed.

"There's a chance the thi.. Baby. Wont be part werewolf. Because.. There's a chance." I took a deep breath. "it's not yours."

His hands dropped to his lap. I studied his face intently. His face displayed a mix of emotion. Sadness, confusion, understanding, and then rage. It flickered on his face. Finally he shook his head.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. I realized I'm sorry got thrown around a lot here.

"You. It, him." he took a deep breath and I heard his teeth grind together.

"Jacob. We have to be mature about this." Landon finally said.

"Sure, sure."

Jacob wouldn't meet my gaze.

"We don't know anything for sure. We don't know who's baby she is carrying. It could be either."

"Great."

"Look. Screw this." Jacob got up and stormed toward the door and almost ripped it off its hinges.

"Alice!" he yelled.

"Do not beckon me like a common dog." she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. But you know don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well care to share?"

"If Renesmee does not mind."

I looked up at her. I knew this would make my decision that much harder. But if I knew. Would it make it more complicated or would it simplify my decision?

"I, I don't know."

"Would you like to talk about it first?" Rosalie came into the doorway.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Please go. We will call you." Alice said to Landon and Jacob.

Landon bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love you. No matter what." he assured me.

Him and Jacob left the room.

"I don't know what to do." I cried as soon as Rosalie closed the door behind them.

Alice came over and put her arm around me and patted my back.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know if I want to know who's it is. Or if I don't. if it will complicate things more."

"You are in a weird predicament." Rosalie frowned.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I think, you don't need to know right now. Knowing would only complicate things more. And you couldn't be sure that finding out who the baby's father is wouldn't be the reason behind choosing who you do."

"You could find out the baby is Jacobs, and choose him. Then the whole time, most surely. Both men would think you only chose him because he was the father." Rosalie added.

"what if I choose, and he isn't the father?"

"That's just a possibility. But if they both love you then it shouldn't matter.""Let me ask you this. Who do you want to be the father?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Ok. Well then you need to figure out who you want. Who you really want." Rose patted my arm.

"what if I cant?"

"You can." Alice smiled at me. "I know."

"When do I figure this out?"

She shrugged.

"Tell me at least if its before the baby comes?"

"Oh it is."

"I will not tell them either. Until you have decided."

I nodded.

This was turning into one of the longest nights I have ever had.

What was I into? What kind of mess was this? It was horrible.

"Am I horrible?"

"Of course not. Most people would give anything to be loved by two men." Rose smiled.

"Nessie. Lots of people live there whole life searching for someone to love them unconditionally. Searching for love there whole life and never truly finding it. Others search and find it late in life. You are lucky to find it this early. With two different men. But soon you will realize who you cant live without. Who you are meant to be with, destined to be with. Soon you will realize that the feelings you have for one is nothing compare to the other. Friendship is what is meant for one."

"You wont tell me which one?"

"You have to come to that on your own. You already know. Deep down. If not, I wouldn't know anything." she smiled at me as she exited the room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

Great. I was doomed either way.

Either way I hurt some one. Either one of there hearts was broken. How could I be the one to cause misery to either of them. Then again, if I kept this up much longer it would be misery for all three of us. Or should I say four now. I touched my stomach lightly.

What the hell was I going to do?

I was pregnant. Definitely with out a doubt one hundred percent knocked up!

God it was like one of those Jerry Springer episodes of 'Who's your daddy.' where these skimpy little whores come on to the show fighting with men about being the father of there out of wedlock child.

Great. I was a now one of those whores.

Who didn't know the father of her unborn child.

God this was horrible.

I. did. Not. Know. the father. of my baby. My baby.

I was having a baby.

Me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Half vampire, half human freak. Was having a baby.

A tiny little baby. What the hell?

I was going to have a baby.

I was going to have a baby, with either Jacob. Or Landon.

Who was he father? I wish Alice would have told me. But I know that wouldn't of been hthe best idea.

It would have just made things more difficult.

I would have most definitely but not intentionally went with whoever the father was. Or at least felt more of a pull toward him.

What would that mean if the baby was Jacobs? I would be part human, werewolf and vampire. That creature has never even happen, or been thought of. That I know of at least.

I mean would it even be possible. Would the baby survive the nine months? Or it wouldn't actually be nine. It would be less. I forgot to ask Alice exactly how long.

What would the pack say about that. Would they open it with open arms like they had me? Or would it be a huge up roar in the werewolf community? An abomination?

One of there kind, mating with one of there sworn enemies. Granted I was only half enemy. But I was pretty sure it would be the same.

I knew the pack wouldn't see it that way, but how would other packs? Other werewolves.

Would the baby be shunned for life? More of a freak than me.

How would Jacob act with another child? How would Leah or Billy for that matter, how would they fare?

More importantly could I see myself with Jacob? For the rest of my life. With a family?

Hell I hadn't pictured myself with a family.

Was Jacob there? Could I see a future with Jacob? A forever and eternity, baby and all. With Jacob?

What about Landon? What would happen if this baby turned out to be Landon's?

It would be vampire and human. Like myself. But not. Least we would sort of have an idea of what to expect. Human, werewolf. Vampire was a different story.

With Landon you knew what you were getting. There was no huge long lifetime enemies thing to worry about. He was a vampire plain and simple.

Would Landon be able to handle a child? Did he even want a child? Would he be able to step into the father figure. Be a roll model.

Could I see a future with Landon? The whole happy family in love forever. Raise a family whole package deal?

Could I see that with Landon?

This was an impossible situation. I was having a baby. I didn't know who the father was. At least I knew between two guys.

Two guys I loved. Two guys I couldn't decide between.

Oh I need to wake up already.

This was most definitely a nightmare that I needed to wake up from.

I smacked myself in the head to wake me.

"Ouch." I rubbed my forehead softly. Nope most definitely not asleep. I was still debating on the nightmare thing.

This was a nightmare. My own personal living nightmare.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 6 reviews and you get your next update… **

**AND CHECK OUT THE POLL.. WHO SHOULD BE THE FATHER??**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION, AND YOU CAN ANSWER IT.. WHO IS THE FATHER? **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL! **

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!! IT WILL BE CLOSING TOMORROW!!**

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 24:**

"Well that probably wasn't a smart thing to do."

I turned to look at Landon standing in the doorway as I stopped rubbing my head. I tried to smile but I knew it came out all wrong.

i don't know why i started crying at the sight of him. But the tears were flowing freely now.

My entire being was over whelmed by guilt. My heart ached, like it was being ripped out from my chest.

My body shook as sobs escaped me, and I couldn't breath.

Landon was in front of me, holding me on my feet within a blink.

"Carlie?"

I gasped for air. But it felt like my lungs were caving in.

"Shh.. Calm down. You have to calm down. I'm going to call Carlisle."

I shook my head quickly, making me dizzy.

"Why, Carlie you have to calm down. Love. Please."

My chest rose and fell dramatically fast. It was like I was hyperventilating.

"Breath. Shh. Come here." he pulled me closer to me wrapping me in his arms. "Breath. Come on. In out." he took an unnecessary breath and exhaled. His chest rose and fell. He pulled me closer to him, I could feel his chest, as he inhaled and exhaled. Finally my breath caught up and slowly began to match his.

He sighed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You have to stay calm. that's not good for either of you."

I pushed away and looked up at him startled.

I took one last deep breath and eyed him curiously.

"Carlie?"

I just stared at him. Trying to read him.

"did you suddenly go mute?" he looked at me bewildered.

I tried to read his mood, his face. But nothing. It was like he was empty of all emotion. Confusion now covered his entire face.

I studied his face. The left side of his face was red. His lip was puffy and it looked like he had been bleeding.

That was impossible. Unless..

"Where you fighting?"

"Now you talk?"

"Were you and Jacob fighting?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm breathing." I responded curtly.

"I see that. But, I really would feel better if I called Carlisle. Just to make sure the two of you are ok."

There it was again. The two of you. Either of you. Plural.

"Landon."

He lifted his right eyebrow.

"Were you fighting?"

"Not, necessarily."

"Then what else could have done that besides Jacob?"

"I, fell." he smiled but I knew that face. He was lying.

"Landon." I said his name more forceful.

"It was nothing."

I stiffened my stance and folded my arms in front of my chest. One of us would cave before the other, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"No lies." he took a few steps forward and put his hands on my arms.

I nodded, still waiting for his response.

"Ok." he nodded. "Yes. It's fine, its almost gone. It'll be gone before you know it."

"What happen?"

He sighed and looked away from me. He pulled his hands from me and crossed his arms. It was then I realized how childish that was.

I made a mental note to myself not to do that.

"Show me." I placed my hand out in front of me, waiting for him to take it.

"Carlie."

"Show me." it wasn't so much an order, but I'm sure it came off that way.

He took my hand and took a deep breath.

It was like I was watching a movie of my life.

Jacob and Landon had just walked down the stairs from leaving me in the room. They both looked shocked and horrified all at once.

"You both! Ugh! If my daughter did not love you I would kill you both where you stand!" my dad shouted.

Everyone else looked at him confused.

Including Jacob.

"Edward, I'm. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Jacob was apologizing.

my father caught his mistake quickly I could see it on his face. He realized Jacob had no clue Landon could easily be the father.

Landon stood there unmoving and silent.

"Edward. Landon has no part in this." Embry said casually. Trying to clear the air for Jacob.

My dad just laughed.

"Oh stop thinking about it!" I my dad snapped and glared at Jacob.

Jacob shuffled uncomfortably.

Landon growled lightly and walked outside.

I saw him sit on the porch steps, he buried his face In his hands.

My father and mother stepped out a few minutes later.

"Landon."

He just nodded.

"I, don't know what to tell you."

"Edward, when Bella was pregnant you knew who the father was. You knew with out a doubt it was yours. Granted you didn't know what to expect and from what I've heard it was very horrible and risky. But it worked out."

"Yes it did."

"How is this going to work out?"

"I don't know."

"I could loose her."

"You could."

"I cant loose her."

"Landon, I know this hard for you."

"I could be the baby's father! Hard? Did you ever have a moment that you didn't think she was your child?"

"I cant imagine." my dad corrected.

"No you cant."

"Do you want this baby to be yours?"

"Yes." he said it with out thinking, without pause.

"Why."

"Because I love your daughter, I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. I have never wanted anything more. And I just found out about that baby as did she. But from the moment the words were out. I have been in love, and attached to that child. Mine or not. I will take care of her, and the baby."

"Landon. You have just gained my respect. But please do not take this lightly. We do not know what to expect. We don't know wh… which traits this baby has taken."

"The baby is mine. I can feel it, she or he is mine."

"The hell it is." Jacob growled. Suddenly the air changed around them and Jacob leaped at Landon. His giant russet wolf form glistening and powerful.

Landon flew backwards. Landing on his side in the grass.

"Jacob!" my dad hissed.

Embry and Quil came running out after him.

He swatted at Landon's face with his paw.

Landon pushed himself up and bit hold of Jacobs arm.

Jacob howled. It was a ferocious howl.

Jacob snapped to close for my comfort at Landon's face.

Landon took hold of Jacobs arm and clenched down with one hand.

Jacob swiped at him with the other. The giant wolf was on his hind legs. Landon had a hold of his front leg with one hand. As Jacob swiped a second time with his free hand.

Landon took his free hand and slammed down on the leg he had of Jacobs. I heard a loud snapping sound and loud whimper escaped Jacob as he stumbled backward.

Embry and Quil were on him in the next second.

Landon spit blood out from his mouth.

He reached up with his left hand and wiped the rest.

"If Carlie did not love you so much. If she would not hate me for it. I would kill you for that."

Jacob was growling and snapping as Quil and Embry pushed him back further and deeper into the yard.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward."

My dad just nodded.

Carlisle walked out into the yard after Jacob.

A few seconds later he returned.

"How is Jacob." Landon asked.

"He will be fine. I'm pretty sure you broke his arm. But Can't be sure with out a proper X-ray. How are you?"

"Healing."

Carlisle just nodded.

I pulled away from Landon.

"Carlie. He, I. I'm sorry. I lost my…" I silenced him with my lips.

"Sh. He came after you. I'm pretty sure if you didn't injure him, he would have done worse to you." I looked down at the floor.

This was all because of me.

"I'm sorry he found out that way. I did not want him to. If I had known he was listening."

"Stop. It's fine." I said sadly. Jacob was hurt and upset. I knew there was nothing I could do to console him. He had found out about my betrayal. In the worse way possible. Granted it was more of a betrayal to Landon. Because technically I was with Landon.

I knew deep down it was a betrayal to both of them.

I had slept with both of them. And now I had to pay the price.

"How can you stand there."

"My legs aren't broken."

I glared up at him.

"You know what I mean." I groaned. "How can you just stand there. With me. How can you just stand there and not yell and scream and shun me for eternity?"

"Because, I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Are you saying you do not love me enough?"

"No." I looked up at him horrified. "it's just. I've seen the way other's act. Some times love isn't enough to justify it. Or to prevent the other person from walking out the door never to return again. Its not enough to justify the betrayal."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." again a horrified look covered my face.

"Then I do not see the problem."

"Why do you talk like that. How can you be so calm!" I was yelling now.

"I am not calm. My entire body is screaming and aching to hold you and whisk you away and keep you hidden in a castle somewhere far, far away from the mongr… Jacob." he hissed at the last part. "The other part of me is upset and angry yes. I am hurt beyond belief. My heart is aching because I know I could loose you. I know I could loose that baby. And I know there is a fifty percent chance that the baby growing inside of you as we speak. May not be mine. And that breaks my heart." tears ran down my face. He stepped closer and wiped them away, but it was fruitless effort, for they just kept pouring down. "it pains me to see you like this. Hurting and confused. It kills me, because I know there is nothing I can do to take away that pain, or the confusion. I know you have to come to that on your own. Battle your own demons I guess you could say. Every inch of me wants to take you away from here and free you from that. But I also know I can not. Because no matter what I do. Like you said, that pull for Jacob will be there. Until you can conquer it. Or conquer mine." he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. They were sad. "and every fiber of my being prays that this baby." he reached out and touched my stomach. "is mine. Not just because I want to keep you. But because ever since the words were said. That you were pregnant. That there was a baby growing inside of you. I have felt attached. I have felt something, I have fallen in love with that little thing inside of you. No matter how small. Or the fact I do not know if it is mine or not. I would give my life for it. He or she will grow up happy and healthy and strong."

"Landon." I whispered.

"Hm." he pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest.

"What," I took a deep breath. Fearing the answer I was about to receive. I had to know it was itching at me since I found out. I would have to talk to Jacob also I knew that. But right now he was dealing with it himself in his own way. "What if. What if this." I shook my head. "What if I decide that you are the one for me. But this baby is not yours?"

"then this baby will have the best damn step dad in the world."

My heart fluttered at his words. And that was all I needed to hear.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

I sighed. "I need to talk to Jacob."

He laughed lightly. "I know that too. This isn't going to be easy. For any of us. I know that. But is it wrong of me to ask you, on a date? To the movies and dinner?"

I laughed. "Um I don't see why not."

"Of course, I realize you will have to be fair. Accompany Jacob, somewhere. But I can hope mine is better."

I laughed. I knew it was a bad idea. And I should tell them both that it would be best if I was left alone. That they could not take me anywhere or try and be to proud and fight over me like that. But I also knew it would be of no use. I was stuck. Between a rock and hard place.

Scratch that. I was in a nightmare. Lost.

I was in front of a crossroads. Only there were so many roads that shot of in all directions I was utterly and hopelessly lost and confused. I didn't know which way to turn.

I could choose Landon.

I could choose Jacob.

Which of those would turn out to be the right choose. I knew I would have to dig deep down to find out my feelings for both of them. I knew I loved them both. But Alice had said one was meant for friendship.

I had to find out which one that was.

I had to dig deep and sort through all my feelings for both of them. Good or bad. All the memories and all the time s tougher i had to put everything out on the table. To decide.

And after all of that. The bigger question.

I had already asked Landon and got the answer I was hoping for.

But what would Jacob say? What if I chose him, but the baby turned out to be Landon's. what then? I knew I would have to talk to him.

Even after all that. What if they both said best step father in the world. Would they actually mean it? Could they stick to the word?

Or after I decide. When this baby comes. Would it rip everything apart again?

I had to figure out to answers. Probably the most important answers in my entire life.

Who would I choose. Landon or Jacob. And the other, I didn't know which one out weighed the other. Which was more important. But I did know they both needed to be answered.

Who was the father?

**Ok so I'm going to say… 8 reviews and you get your next update… **

**AND CHECK OUT THE POLL.. WHO SHOULD BE THE FATHER??**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: THE BABY NEEDS A NAME!! **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL! **

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 25:**

I was downstairs with the rest of the family. Sitting on the couch. Alice, my mom, Rosalie and Erin were sifting through baby magazines. One after the other. Circling and ordering god knows what.

"I hope this is my brothers. He always was good with kids. I think he'd make a terrific father."

I nodded and tried to smile at her.

Landon was hovering around me. He was playing video games with the boys. But every noise I made. No matter how small. He was in front of me in a flash. Making sure i was ok. and the baby was ok.

It was sweet at first. But now it was just getting annoying. Every noise or move I mad all eyes would focus on me. Like I was some breakable piece of glass that if I moved to much or made to much noise I would shatter.

Only Alice kept her eyes on what she was doing.

Future seeing fairy needed to give tips to every one else. Reassure them that all was well in the belly of the beast.

The door opened abruptly and Jacob walked into the room.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you. Now." it came out more of an order than a request and I glared at him.

Landon was in front of me before you could even breath.

"She will talk to you when she wants to talk you." Landon glared as Jacob took a step forward. "And you will NOT speak to her like that."

"Look. Blo.. Just get out of my way." Jacob growled.

"If she wants to talk to you, then she can talk to you. I am not keeping her. But you will treat her and talk to her with respect." Landon warned. His voice was like ice.

"I agree with Landon on that one. You will talk to my daughter nicely."

Jacob growled lightly. "Look. I'm sorry. This is all a lot to take in. but all of you know damn well I would not hurt her."

"I'm not saying you are going to hurt her physically. But the way your temper is. You say things harshly. You. Become a jack ass. To say the least." Landon's voice was polite and to the point. And it pissed Jacob of that much more.

"Nessie. I need to talk to you." he looked past Landon and straight at me.

Finally I nodded and Landon reached and squeezed my hand.

I stood up from the couch and followed Jacob out the door and into the back yard.

He was walking far enough away that no one could hear our conversation.

He finally turned to face me and I realized his arm was in a blue and white sling.

I walked over to him quickly and put my hand on his shoulder softly trying not to hurt him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Tomorrow you wont even know." he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I."

"Guess that answers one of my questions." he shrugged. "You actually did sleep with him."

I looked down at the ground.

"I guess were even now." my head shot up like a rocket and I pulled away from him.

"What?" I said astounded. " You think I slept with Landon to get back at you for Leah?" I snapped.

"No. I, that came out wrong."

"Then please do explain." I hissed.

"It's just." he paused to think of the word. "Ironic."

"What is?"

"That, I sleep with Leah, and the first time, she gets pregnant. Now, the fist time I sleep with you, and I guess it can fit for Landon to. You get pregnant. I guess if this baby turns out to not be mine. Its gods way of punishing me for everything I did with Leah."

My face must have showed how shocked and how confused I was. He laughed when he looked at me.

"You find this amusing?"

"No, but, if you could see your face."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Nes. I don't know what to say here. I don't know what to do."

"and you think I do?" I snapped.

"Well no. your probably more confused and freaked out than any of us."

I nodded.

"Nes. This isn't just happening to you though."

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you realize that this is not just about you, it is about me and Landon to. I mean hell its about all of us. This baby that we're bringing into this world is going to have to deal with so much shit. But we will protect this baby. No matter what. No matter the cost."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to lie. A thing like this has never happen before."

"A werewolf imprinting on a vampire. Even a half vampire. Defeats the purpose of enemy. Let alone a baby."

"You've thought about this?"

I nodded.

"Our pack. Mine and Sam's we stand behind you. If we bring a werewolf, vampire into this world. We will stop at nothing to protect you and the baby."

"What if this isn't your child. What then? Will you just abandon it. Let it fend for itself?"

I caught him off guard. Good I needed honesty.

"What?" he looked at me puzzled. "You know I wouldn't just let someone hurt you. And hurting the baby would hurt you."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Nessie. I love you. And I'll love this baby. No matter if its were, or. Vampire."

"I don't want to know who the father is. Until I have made up my mind."

He nodded.

"That's reasonable. And smart."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Nes. Were going to get through this." he reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

I sighed as his warmth engulfed me.

He slowly placed his hand on my stomach.

"Guess it's not soon enough to feel anything." he laughed and pulled his hand back.

"I guess. I don't really know what to expect. Alice said quickly but not as quick as me." I shrugged.

"We'll figure it out. It'll all be ok."

I sighed. "I hope."

"Nessie. I love you. I want to be with you. Forever. Now and always. No matter what. I know we've had our rough times. And I know we have struggled. But then again every great love story has its dark times. Its ups and downs. Why are we any different?"

That was good question. One that I honestly had no answer to.

Why were we any different.

Why should our past mistakes cost us a future?

"I don't know Jacob. I know I love you. But I know you hurt me. I know that every time is see Leah or Billy I will forever be reminded of your betrayal. Then again, I am no better."

"Landon lied to." he quickly reminded me. "He was sent here to seduce you and hand you over to the Volturi." I had not heard that name uttered in so long. It almost didn't seem real. They seemed nonexistent. Like they were never here.

When I had asked Alice about that. She said he had just simple went to the Romanians for help. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I guess we would all find out sooner or later.

"I know that. I also know he came forward before any harm came. He told me about it."

"I never had a chance. You cant hold that over my head."

"Jacob I don't hold that against you. But you did sleep with her. You married her! And continued to sleep with her after that fact."

"You left." I knew I had left him, I also knew I told him to move on. I just never expected him to actually do it.

"and you promised to wait for me."

He just stared at me.

"Look Jacob. I love you. I really do. But part of me still is upset and still hasn't forgiven you for that."

"and I don't want to argue with you. This isn't a time to argue." he added.

I nodded in agreement.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night? Or will that be to much for now?"

"No. I'll still come. Are you going to tell me where I'm going?"

"No. but it'll be after school."

"School. What am I going to do about that?"

"I, I don't know."

"I cant go to school!"

"Well your not showing now. So you can still go for a little while longer."

"I guess."

"Lets get back, you can talk to your family about all of that. And find out how long you'll be able to go from Alice."

I nodded and we headed back toward the house.

"Hey Jake."

"Hmm?"

"Does Leah like Max?"

He laughed.

"Uh,"

"Come on. You see it in her head. No secrets among the pack remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. But I don't know."

"Come on."

"She likes him, but she sort of hates it. The whole vampire thing still has her on edge. But he's sweet to her, and nice. And they get along and joke. But she tries really hard not to think about it, in wolf form."

"I hope she gets to be happy."

He nodded.

When we walked back inside the house. Billy was in an in depth discussion with Max about electricity and a bunch of stuff I had no clue. I was guessing technical terms but hey. I was no scientist.

We walked past them as Max held his hand out with a small electrical ball.

Landon was talking to my dad and Emmett. He looked up as I entered the room and smiled at me.

"Excuse me." He said as he walked away from them, toward me.

He grabbed my hand. "You really should lay down and get some rest."

"I will. Promise."

Jacob looked down at me questionably. "You should."

"I promise. I will soon."

They both looked at me with the same expression. It was creepy. "Since when have you guys been on the same side." I pouted.

"since it is about your health and well being." Landon answered.

"Please. I promise I'll go sit down. But I want to talk to my mom and Alice."

Landon looked over at my mom and Alice as they stood up and walked over.

"On the steps."

"Sitting." Jacob added.

"I know. Gosh." and I walked out the door with my mom and Alice following.

"What is it dear?"

"Alice how long will I have?"

She closed her eyes. "About four months give or take a day."

"How long until I start, uh. Getting fat."

"You'll start showing in a week or two."

"So I could go to school for another week or two."

"If you really want to."

"But dear you don't have to go to school."

"I know. It was just at thought. Keep my mind at ease. Busy. Instead of leaving all this time to wonder and think."

"What's the matter."

"Mom. You love dad right."

"Of course."

"but you loved Jacob to."

"I still do. He is the best," she glanced over at Alice. "Male friend I have." she smiled.

"How did you decide between the two?"

"It was never really a decision. There was no real competition. It was always your father."

"How did you know?"

"I felt it. I knew it since the moment I laid eyes on him, that he was different, he was meant for me. That I was meant to love him forever."

"What about you. Alice how did you know Jasper was the one?" she smiled at me. "Besides that. I mean it couldn't have just been the whole power thing."

"I just knew."

"you both say you just knew. You felt it."

"Well what if I feel it for both?"

They looked at each other.

"Honey. There has to be a feeling for one of them that's stronger."

"Mom. I've tried."

"You have to search. Dig down deep. You'll find it. You'll realize it. You just have to open yourself up to it."

I sighed and was about to ask something else when the main door burst open.

I jumped startled and quickly moved out of the way.

My mom and Alice were in a protective stance when I looked up.

Quil, Embry, and Billy came running out the door.

"I'll come with you." Max said as he ran out after Leah who came through seconds later after her son.

"What's going on?"

Jacob and Landon emerged through the doors followed by the rest of my family.

"Tonight has been one of the longest nights and apparently it is not over yet." Jacob walked past me. "Paul, and Seth were just attacked."

**Ok so I'm going to say… 8 reviews and you get your next update… **

**AND CHECK OUT THE POLL.. THE BABY NEEDS A NAME!!**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: THE BABY NEEDS A NAME!! **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL! **

**Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 26**

My eyes shot open. "What? Are they ok?"

"Emmett, come with me. Max is already on his way there. Edward, Jasper. And Landon stay here and protect the house." Carlisle said as he hurried off into the distance.

"I don't know what happen. As far as I understand there fine. I have to go. I will be back. I'm sorry."

"No go. Just be careful."

"Landon can explain the rest." and with that he dashed into the woods. I felt the odd change in the air a few seconds later. Followed by a few howls. I knew the pack was on the attackers trail.

"What happen?"

"just a few minutes ago. Jacob got a call. They couldn't reach him other wise because he wasn't in wolf form. Something or someone attacked Paul and Seth while they were on patrol."

"oh my god. Are they ok?" I asked worried. This was happening all over again. My family and friends were being attacked. But from who?

The Volturi were gone. Who else could it be?

"What, how is this happening? We were supposed to be safe!"

"love. It will be ok. It could have just been a random vampire passing through. You don't know anything for sure."

"ok." his words made me calm down slightly. He was right. Any vampire passing through the area who happened across the werewolves would surely attack.

Landon walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Lets get you inside. Sitting on the couch. No good waiting out here."

I sighed and walked inside.

Landon sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him. Then he gently pulled me and turned me so I had my feet out stretched on the couch and my head was in his lap. He gently reached over and grabbed a pillow from behind me and placed it neatly under my head.

"I love you. Just relax." easier said than done.

He gently started rubbing my face with his fingers. Tucking back strands of loose hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I found myself slipping into a world of dreams within seconds.

""Ah Doc." someone groaned. I blinked my eyes trying to clear the haze that sleep had left.

"Shh. Go back to sleep love."

I shook my head and pushed myself up.

Landon groaned and let me get up onto my feet.

"What happen?" I walked around the couch and Carlisle was helping Paul inside. Jacob and Leah had Seth.

"Were fine. Really Nes." Seth assured me. I looked at both of them. There skin was blotchy and red. There were spots that had blisters on them like they had been burned. I stared at them in amazement.

"Fine? You don't look fine."

"It's worse than it looks. Really." Paul smiled.

Everyone else filed into the house.

"What happen?" My mom asked.

"Who attacked you?" Jasper added.

"All was quiet here I presume?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded our heads and waited for an answer.

"They were attacked." Sam replied. Well no shit Dick Tracey I can see that.

"What happen, attacked how?" I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"We don't know?" Seth said as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm going to go up stairs to get some burn gel. It should make it feel better. No sting and I don't see any thing to worry about. You may scare some." Carlisle said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"We were doing out patrol like normal. We didn't even smell anything or anyone. Then suddenly these electric bolts came out of no where." Everyone's eyes went to Max.

"Don't look at me I was here the entire time, until we got the call."

"No. I've seen his. It was nothing like it. This was yellow." Seth assured everyone.

"Then all of a sudden it was like we were on fire. The electric hit us and flames appeared." Paul added.

Landon tensed beside me.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked, as Carlisle finished dabbing Seth's burns he moved onto Paul.

"Fine. Were ok." Seth smiled at me.

"Did anything else happen?" Landon asked from beside me.

His voice sounded nervous.

"Well. Paul swears he heard something, but I didn't hear a damn thing." Seth said annoyed.

"What did you hear?" Erin shifted uncomfortably.

"A deep dark voice. It just said something like 'I'm coming.' I don't know it was weird. I was screaming and in pain. So I don't know if I really heard it or not."

Landon looked over at Max. I could have sworn I saw him shake his head.

"We have to." Landon finally said. Everyone looked at him. Confusion written on everyone of there faces.

Including mine.

"What?" I asked and turned toward him.

"It's impossible." Max assured him.

"Is it?" Erin asked.

"Yes!" Max seemed angry now. I looked at him closely. He looked scared.

"What is it?" Carlisle looked over to Landon.

Landon looked at me and tried to smile.

"We were made, created. About the same time." Landon looked at Max and then at Erin.

"Ok?" My dad was getting impatient.

Landon took a deep breath. "When we were younger, our father ran out on us. We didn't know until years after that he didn't leave us."

"He was changed." Emmett said with a nod.

"Yes." Landon said as he looked away from everyone.

"He came back though. Late one night." Erin added.

Max glared.

"it's not possible." he added.

"You don't know that. We have to be sure." Landon ordered.

"Landon, come on."

"Max. if it is, wouldn't you like to know ahead of time?"

Max took a deep breath and nodded.

"Erin was right, he came back. And." he took another deep breath."

I couldn't stand to see him go through this again.

"There father came back late at night. That's who turned them."

Landon, Max and Erin both looked at me. Landon smiled. Max and Erin looked surprised that I knew, but then they both nodded.

"But I don't understand what that has to do with this." I added quickly.

"The only reason we can think of that Max has that, power he does. Is. our father had a similar power. Only much more stronger, but his was orange, not yellow. But his power looked like a lightning bolt." Landon tried to smile at me again. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"But it burnt like hell." Max said and lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scare that looked like he had been three degree burn right on his side directly above his hip.

"He did that to Max before he changed. he was fighting." Erin said.

"So you think this person that attacked Paul and Seth is your, father?" my dad looked over to Landon.

"I don't know. But it was to familiar to not mention."

"What else can your father do?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"I, I don't know."

"I've only seen that. But he is stronger than you think. From what we've learned. He worked for the Volturi for years. Something went wrong, he wanted more power he tried to take it with force. It didn't go so well. He's been staying off the radar ever since. Hiding from them. He wanted us to join his rebellion. We wouldn't. when we refused. that's how the Volturi became aware of us."

"But if he was staying off the radar."

"He is very vengeful. He holds grudges, and does not forgive. He is pure evil." Max spat. You could hear the distaste in every word.

"What would he want here?"

"If he knows were here, maybe us?" Erin said quietly.

"We took out the Volturi. Something he has wanted and tried to do. Numerous times. And we did it. Maybe he's looking for a secret weapon?" Landon responded.

"We don't even know if its him. Lets just stop over reacting. He's probably dead for all we know? Landon when was the last we saw anything from him? When we look and searched it came up dry. I came up with nothing, the last three years."

"He could have just been hiding out."

"He's never been quiet that long."

"Ok. Fine. But it is still something to think about. To be careful."

Everyone looked around and nodded.

Carlisle went up in his study to see if he could find anything more. Landon was on the computer searching the way he usually did to get a trace of there former father. Leah was over his shoulder helping him.

"No one goes anywhere alone." Jacob finally said.

"You keep in contact if you go somewhere other than here, or La Push." Sam added.

"No one goes alone. Anywhere." Jacob looked at me and I had to look away.

"We will up our patrols. Do we have permission to Patrol around the house and land?" Sam asked as he looked to my father.

"You don't need our permission Sam." he laughed. "The treaty line no longer holds any value. Land is land." my dad nodded.

"Thank you. It is still polite to ask."

"Do you want any of our help?" Emmett asked. He was so eager to fight.

""until Seth and Paul are better, which I'm hoping by tomorrow. We will need a few extra hands." Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Count me in." Max stepped forward.

Erin nodded and walked forward.

"Yeah." Landon said as he went to step forward. I grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.

"no." Was all I said.

"Carlie."

"No." I repeated again. I looked over at Jacob to make sure he realized that no was for both of them.

"Nes. I need them to keep you and everyone else safe." Sam said sadly

"I.." I sighed knowing I would win this battle.

"One of you can stay." Sam said. "I would feel better about knowing I wasn't taking everyone. Some of you have to stay here."

Emmett, Max and Erin looked at each other. They were already set to go.

Jacob and Landon looked at each other.

"This is my job." Jacob finally said breaking the silence. Landon only nodded and stepped back beside me.

"I will be back." Jacob said. "I will keep you safe." he smiled as he turned to leave with the Pack and Emmett, Max, and Erin.

They set the whole patrol up. Dividing into groups of three to four.

Paul and Seth were in the living room resting. Esme had brought them food and drinks.

"I think it would be better if you guys stayed in the main house instead of the cottage. It would be safer."

"Thank you Carlisle." my dad said. "We'll just need to get a few things."

Carlisle nodded. "Jasper. Landon. Will you accompany them to the cottage for them to get some stuff?"

They both nodded.

"Alright. Go now. While we have patrol out there."

We ran to the cottage and I went directly to my room to get some stuff.

My suit case was already on my bed, packed from the weekend with Landon.

I decided to just throw a few extra things in.

Landon was at the door watching me.

I placed the last few things into the suitcase.

"Do you really think it's your dad?"

"I don't know. Honestly I was hoping he was dead."

I looked up at him and sat down on the bed. "Come here."

He walked over slowly and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you have to deal with this all over again. Because this might be your father there hunting down."

"Good. I hope they kill him." he hissed

"Landon. I didn't meant to upset you."

"You didn't upset me love."

"You seem, so. Different."

"I'm worried. I'm scared."

"Why? They'll get whoever it is."

"I'm scared because if it is my dad, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I'm scared for you, and the baby." he placed his hands on my stomach.

"Nothing's going to happen. There all out there patrolling. They'll catch whoever it is."

"I hope your right." he laid his head onto my shoulder.

"We'll be ok."

"I'm scared." he repeated.

"I know."

He shook his head.

"No. I'm scared to loose you. I'm scared that this baby isn't mine. I'm scared that you will forever be intertwined with Jacob."

I didn't know what to say to him. There was the imprint thing. But Jacob had explained to me a long time ago. It just meant he would be whatever I needed him to be. Whether that be a friend or boyfriend. That would be up to me.

"I, don't know what to say."

He just looked at me with sad eyes.

"what do you want me to say?" I stared at him.

"I don't know. I want you to tell me I'm worrying for nothing. That I have nothing to worry about. That you are mine. Forever. That you are my lover and only mine. I want this baby to be mine. I want to be able to be with you forever and raise our child." he looked away from me. "I also know you cant give me all that." he took a deep breath. "At least not yet."

"Landon. I."

"I don't want to be lead on. I don't want to sit here with false hope. I don't want to keep fooling myself into believing that this isn't happening. That your just confused that you'll come around and it'll be me and you and the baby just like I want."

"Landon. I don't want to give you false hope. I don't want to tell you I want to be with you and not mean it. that's why I haven't. I don't want to just be with you and then down the road realize I want Jacob. that's why I'm trying to make this as quick as possible but not rush it all at once." I took a deep breath. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay. If you want to leave, find someone else. I wont hold it against you." my voice was sad but calm.

"I don't want to. But I'm scared that either way I'll have to."

"I don't want you to go either."

"I will never leave you. As long as you want me here. I'll be here. I've promised that before and I'll do it again. But I guess what I'm saying is please don't lead me on."

"I'm not."

The sudden bang from a door being shut in my parents bedroom startled me. And I let out a low gasp.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared to. I hope this isn't your dad. I don't want you to have to go through that." he tried to smile at him.

"So do I."

"is he as scary as you make him seem? Should I be scared?"

"Carlie. No matter what, I will stop at nothing to make you safe again. To protect you and the baby."

"I thought we were through with all of this. After the Volturi." I whined.

"So did I."

I sighed and titled my head down onto his.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

**Ok so I'm going to say… 8 reviews and you get your next update… **

**AND CHECK OUT THE POLL.. THE BABY NEEDS A NAME!!**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 27:**

Uhg! I groaned. As I threw the tablet of paper against the wall.

This was hopeless.

I was no closer to figuring out what to do. No closer than I was a month ago.

A month ago it got even more complicated than it initially had been.

So not only do I have to figure out who I want to be with.

Then it comes down to who is the father.

What if I choose the wrong one? What if I choose one person and the father turns out to be the other. What then?

We still had no idea who attacked Paul and Seth. it's been a month and we haven't found anything. We were no closer to solving that mystery than my own.

It was like the attacker just vanished without a trace.

I couldn't think about that. It's been a month and so far no big threat. It was just some passer by vamp that got spooked by the wolves.

I had bigger fish to fry.

Jacob or Landon. I loved them both.

Landon and I always had fun. He didn't speak to me like a well an ass. He was sweet and romantic. He was there for me. We had our jokes, and our moments. The surprises he did, and the dates he planned. Were all romantic and right out of a romance novel.

Jacob had betrayed me, but I couldn't really use that excuse cause I had betrayed Landon.

But Jacob was still an ass, and had a bad temper. Freaked out on me all the time. But he was trying. He had apologized for it all. And so far had kept his temper under wraps. He had even taken me out once. Granted I didn't think it was going to be what it was. But he had set up an almost date like scenario. Flowers, rose petals scattered on the blanket. And a picnic basket out under the stars. He had made all the food himself and we just talked.

Granted this had been after he was a dick and screamed at me and tried to get Landon to hate me. So maybe he was just trying to get me on his good side? No. he wanted it.

I figured after that, that going anywhere alone with either of them was not fair. Landon had taken me to the movies and dinner. And we spent the entire night laughing and joking. He had even taken me into a tiny baby shop near the theatre. I wouldn't allow him to buy one single thing. But I had fun looking. It made it all seem more real. Apparently he didn't listen when I said I didn't want anything he had snuck somehow a light green one piece outfit out. Paid for and everything. He had told me I could return it if I wanted to. But I said that it could be the first outfit that the baby wears. He liked that idea.

I was not alone with them other than at the house or outside now. No more dates. It was just to much to watch them try to out do eacother.

These show offy dates were not good for either of them. Trying to out do the other one.

Jacob was Jacob. I had known him all my life. But some how the Jacob I knew, and the Jacob that was here now. Were two different people.

Maybe we all were different. Older. We grew up. We were not the little love sick high school crush love that we had when I left.

Landon was new and exciting and although I did not know everything about him. The learning new things was exciting and made the day interesting. We had fun together. For some reason just thinking about him could make me smile. Brighten any rainy day.

Ugh!

I groaned and threw myself backwards onto the bed.I heard some one clear there throat. I looked up to see Alice poke her head in the door. I really had no privacy in this house. I loved being near all the family. But the main house was full of, well everyone. And had the wolves coming in and out and held no privacy. With my dad downstairs reading my every thought. Alice watching every minute of my life before I even lived it. Jasper feeling my every emotion. Which I'm surprised I hadn't killed him yet.

I needed some down time. Alone time.

I knew it was impossible but I had to try right? I mean it has been a month and nothing. It was just some random vamp attack. hell I'd attack the wolves if I didn't know em. Specially before they could attack me.

"Alice?"

"Just checking in. see how your doing." how am I doing. You know how I'm doing. Horrible. that's how.

"Fine." I smiled.

She nodded and exited the room.

I had to get out of here.

I got up and opened my door quickly searching the hallway. No one was there. And I was pretty sure no one was upstairs. They were all downstairs.

I went over to my window and opened it. Should I leave a note or something? I guess it couldn't hurt.

i grabbed a piece of random paper and scribbled on it.

~needed to think. In private~

Then I scaled down the side of the house and was in a run toward the cottage within in seconds.

I didn't want to go to far from the house just in case. But I needed to get far enough away that I was actually in private.

I opened the door and was in my own bed within seconds.

I flopped down on the pillows.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott.

With Jacob, brought all the weres and and the chance of a pup. I laughed at the thought.

No. cant think of the baby right now. Think of who I love. Both of them.

No. I have to choose one.

What if I cant?

No I have to. There has to be some way. Just a sign. Something. Anything.

Jacob, we had a bad temper. Easily flustered, he snapped at random. Ok not random but very quickly. He had betrayed me, and slept with Leah. Had her child. He had married her.

But he was sweet. My first love. My first period. I've known him for ever. I loved him. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Could I still? Was that in the cards? Did I see that?

Landon, was sweet and romantic. Landon was…

"Landon?" I pushed myself up and looked at the doorway.

"Sorry did I disturb you?"

"Yes. Er, no. I. sorry. I just wanted some alone time. You know. Away from it all. Cant really do that in a full house."

"You mean, a house full of vampires, a few of which can read your mind, tell what your going to do before you do it, or feel what your feeling?"

"Exactly." I smiled.

"I'll go." he nodded and walked out of the room.

"Wait. No. Stay." I got up and followed him out into the living room.

"really?"

I nodded.. "Really. I don't mind you being here."

"Glad I'm not the annoyance." he smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I. I thought for a minute that you were," he took a deep breath and I realized he was scared and nervous. "I thought you had decide.""And you thought I had decided Jacob." h added for him.

"yeah." he tried to grin and looked down at the floor.

"Landon. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I do. I love you. So much."

He smiled that amazing smile of his. My heart almost jumped outta my chest as my pulse quickened. My temperature probably went up about ten degrees. It was like a light bulb went of over top of my head. And If I was in a cartoon I knew it would have.

And I saw it all there behind it. Behind that smile.

The hole kitten caboodle. All of it. It was all right there in that face. That smile.

"Oh." I breathed. everything I was searching for, everything I needed. All the answers were right there.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 6 reviews and you get your next update… **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 28:**

"What?" he rushed over and stood beside me. His hands hovering over my belly. "Are you ok? Is everything ok?"

"It's perfect."

"Ok." he relaxed and smiled at me.

Landon has been there for me. Landon took care of me when I needed it. He was sweet and romantic. And he cared about me. No matter what. Would care for this baby no matter what. He cared and loved me no matter my flaws and mistakes. With him every day was new and exciting. With him, I saw my future. Raising a family. Spending eternity together. It was all right there.

Jacob was my first love. And I would always love him. Always. But some how through the years we both made mistakes. Things changed and we grew older. Maybe if I hadn't of left things would be different. No I knew they would be different. But for some reason things happen. Things were set in motion that made this a most difficult decision of my life. The most difficult thing that any of us had encountered. We loved each other. I would always love him. But he was the best friend I always had.

"I love you." I said after a long silence of my thoughts.

"I love you to."

I shook my head.

"No? I don't?" he asked confused.

"No. I mean I love you."

"I love you too."

"No you idiot. I love you. I love you! Only you! I see you. My future is with you."

"Oh. Oh boy. I. what?"

"I see it. I see it all with you. I love you. I know I love Jacob. I will not lie. But like a sister loves her brother. I love you more. Now, always forever. It's you. I think, It always has been. I was just confused and scared to leave a part of me that was so familiar so normal. For something so different and new. I love you Landon."

He took a deep breath and his grin lit up the room. He rushed over to me and his arms were around me, tightly as ropes tying us together forever.

His mouth found mine. His mouth was a very clever one and his tongue quickly found a fascinating rhythm with mine. His hands began examining my topography. Down the line of my back to the curve of my hips. Back up to my shoulders to cup my face for a moment, down to brush my neck teasingly with the lightest of fingertips. Then those fingers found my breast, and after a second he tugged the top away from my body and began exploring.

He was wearing a button down shirt, I quickly un did the buttons and pulled the shirt off his arms. Sad to find he had worn a muscle shirt underneath. I traced my finger tips around his sides, and hips. Then around the waist of his pants. I gently tucked his shirt free from them and slid it up over his head.

I nipped at his neck gently. He made an almost cat like sound. Like a purr.

"Oh." he gasped as I sucked gently and made my way down to his chest right above his nipple.

"Carlie." he barely got it out it was ragged.

"Hmm?"

"The baby." he whispered and gently placed his cool hands on my stomach. Which was bare, he had slid my shirt up to right below my chest.

I looked down.

I sighed. "I forgot for a sec."

"So did I. until."

"Well here." he grabbed my hands in his and moved them over top my stomach.

Suddenly there was a quick jab to my hand. I pulled my hands away abruptly startled and looked at Landon.

Shock clearly written on my face.

"I wouldn't have remembered if I hadn't felt, he or she kick." he smiled.

I took in another raged breath and placed my hand back.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Ha." I looked up at Landon who was smiling at me. "Feel." I grabbed his hand and brought it down with mine.

"That's ours." God I hope so.

I just smiled up at him.

"Carlie."

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I buried my face into him.

"Are you sure you've thought this all through? That it's me?"

"Do you doubt me." I mean hell you have good reason to.

"No. I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to regret anything. Or feel you've made a mistake. I want you to be sure. That this is what you want. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for the long hall. I just want you to be."

"Landon."

"No. I want you to be sure. I don't think I could bare it down the road if you change your mind. You don't not have to rush on my account. I am not going anywhere."

"Landon."

"I just want you to be sure. I don't want to risk a chance of loosing you again. I hurts to…"

"Shut up and let me speak." I laughed.

He opened his mouth to speak but I shot a look at him and he rethought it.

"Landon, I love you. Now forever and always. That will never change. I want you. Only you. No regrets. No mistakes. Unless however you feel you've made one in wanting to be with me."

"Never in a million years babe." he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me to him. Kissing me passionately.

"Good cause after all this I might just die." I breathed.

"After all of what you went through?" he laughed. "You have no idea." he spun me in a circle and then placed me back on my feet.

"What now?" I asked realizing no one knew about this little thing but us.

"I, I don't know."

"You have to tell him." his voice wasn't harsh, or forced, or upset. It actually sounded almost sad.

I glanced up at him.

"I know what he is going through. And I know how this is going to feel to him." he shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You cant look at it this way. If he really loves and cares for you he will be happy because your happy."

"What if he's not."

"Then I don't know. But You cant feel bad for this. You can not help who you fall in love with."

"No but leading him on, sleeping with him. Giving him false hope. That was all on me."

"But at the time you didn't know."

"I think, I think I've always known. It was just a matter of letting go o the past. "

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You don't have to tell him right away. if you don't want to."

"I wish that were true." he looked at me and raised his right eyebrow. "The sooner the better. The longer I keep him in denial and with false hope the worse it will be." I said grimly. I knew the truth. I knew I had to tell him. But I didn't have to like it.

"I should probably get you back."

"Wait, how did you know where I would be?"

"Well I didn't think with the attack and everything that you would go to far. And I read your letter."

"Do you think anyone else saw it?"

"I suspect so, yes."

"Then we better get back, before they have my head on a plate."

"I wouldn't let them put your head on a plate." he laughed. "but you do taste delicious."

I laughed.

He briskly picked me up and then we were off. Into the woods, toward the main house.

He scaled the wall before I could object and I was back in my room within seconds.

"We should do a cookout."

"I, ok. Hungry?"

"Sort of." I shrugged.

"Just give us something to do."

"I'm already on it." Alice said as she poked her head in the door.

"thank you Alice."

She nodded. "Emmett wishes to wrestle." she winked as she closed the door.

"We should probably head downstairs." I smiled.

"Yes."

"I should probably tell him tonight." I bit my bottom lip.

"That is up to you."

"Landon. Your to understanding. Why is that? And don't say because you love me."

"Well then I have nothing to say." he smiled.

I sighed and grinned at him. He understood all to easily. He excepted things a normal person, or vampire or whatever shouldn't.

He just amazed me.

We walked downstairs and everyone was on there way outside to the back yard.

Emmett was instructing my dad not to cheat.

"No mind reading. that's cheating!"

"You know, cause I can just flip a switch."

"Good. Glad to hear." Emmett nodded.

Jasper mocking both of them, egging them on.

Rosalie and my mom were groaning. They had seen this all to much.

"Come on Edward. Cant win without your power?" he hissed jokingly.

*****************

We were outside watching the like fifth match between Edward and Emmett and some how or another Landon and Jasper has managed to wiggle there way into the wrestle match.

The four of them were pinning and spinning and twisting around all over the ground. Trying to gain the upper hand. Although none of the ever did. It was an even match.

It was dark out and we were In the light from the back of the house and the tiki torches scattered in the yard.

Max was sitting in the grass beside Leah who was laying her stomach. I watched intently at there body language. Max was leaning slightly down to her. I wondered if they liked each other like we all assumed.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

I touched her arm gently and showed her what I just saw.

She shrugged. "Hard to tell. Werewolf involved."

"Oh, right." I frowned.

"How are you, and the baby?" Jacob walked over and sat down beside me in the grass.

"Fine." I tried to smile at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Nes?"

I sighed.

"it's just. I."

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" hissed a sneer evil voice from behind us.

We all spun around in the direction of the voice.

I gasped.

There was a tall lanky man with light brown wavy long hair. His eyes were blood red. He was wearing all black. If anyone looked more like a vampire it was him. The stereotypical all black wearing vamp.

On his right side there was a young female, with dirty blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She was thin, but not twiggy thin. She was not pale, her skin was a darker color. and on the left was a young male with dark hair. Both there eyes were a golden color. They were vegetarians. What they were doing with tall dark and creepy I had no idea.

Landon was standing in front of me ready to pounce. When had he gotten there? I looked around and the men were surrounding us. Wolves, and vamps. Jacob was on his feet.

Tall dark and creepy came forward. It didn't look like he even took steps. He just hovered and floated forward.

I saw Landon tense in front of me as he came into the light slightly.

"Ah. My son."

My jaw was probably on the ground by now.

Landon glanced back at me quickly and baked up closer to protect me more.

"Viktor." Max hissed. Viktor so tall dark and creepy was named Viktor. Some how that didn't make him less creepy.

"Ah. Yes."

"What do you want?" Erin snapped.

"Mind your manners young one."

"all of you in one place. And with wolves." he touched his chin with his fingers. "Interesting, very interesting."

"Freya." he called.

The girl stepped forward to stand beside him.

"Yes master." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dear Freya. Wont you meet my children."

"We are not your children." Max spat at him. Voice was icy.

"Ah, there still a tad touchy."

Jacob and the pack shuffled uncomfortably. I saw Jacob lift his head and take a deep breath.

What was I missing?

I took a deep breath and exhaled silently.

It hurt to breath. I was nervous and scared. What did Viktor want?

"Ah and what do we have here?" Viktor's eyes focused on me. I tried not to look at him and held my breath.

Landon positioned himself directly in front of me. Keeping me out of view of Viktor. My dad was on the to other side.

"You leave her alone." it was the first words Landon spoke. And they made shivers run down my spine. I had never heard him sound so evil before.

"Ah. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Freya. The girl."

Jacob was in front of me before you could blink. Along with Carlisle, Emmett and Max. Jasper, and the pack were protecting the rest.

"I,." Freya hesitated.

"Disobey me?" suddenly I was hugely aware of the metal collar around her neck. But it was to late. It made a buzzing humming sound and suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Shrieking in agony.

"Quinn? Or do you wish to taste the bit too?"

Quinn stepped forward and stared at me.

"There is to many. And I smell wolves. Master." was all he said.

"Ah, smart, one. Yes you are." Viktor sneered.

"So my children. Join me?"

"Rather die than join you." Erin hissed.

"that can be arranged."

I looked down at Freya who lay crumpled on the ground.

I saw hair begin to stand on its end and appear out of no where.

Suddenly she rose to her feet. And there was nothing. Was I seeing things.

"Freya. Dear. Are you well."

"Yes master." every time I heard the word master it made me sick. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. These were not willing servants they were slaves. Captured and used.

"Ah. Well I see I am not welcome. I will take my leave. Until we meet again." he nodded "My children."

Suddenly he was gone.

I blinked trying to focus in the dark. He was no where to be seen. And neither were Freya or Quinn.

Everyone was still tense and ready. Waiting for a change of heart I assumed.

The air shifted and Landon spun around scaring me half to death. He shoved me out of the way and I hit the ground with a thud.

I looked up just in time to see a glimpse of Viktor and then nothing.

"Landon!" I screamed and scrambled to my feet. "Where are they? Where'd they go?" I spun around in circles. Tears were soaking my face. "Landon!" I screamed as loud as I could. But nothing.

He was gone.

**Ok so I'm going to say… 9 reviews and you get your next update… **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Enjoy…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 29:**

"Landon!" I screamed. But it was useless. "Where is he?" I shouted and ran over and grabbed Max by his shirt. "Where is he?" I repeated shaking him.

"I, I, don't know."

"Don't tell me that!" I pushed him away from me an ran toward he direction Viktor had come from. There had to be something.

People don't just disappear into thin air. It just doesn't happen. Vampire or not.

There had to be a trace of him. Something anything to lead us to Landon.

"Car. You have to calm down."

"No! he has him. He has your brother. And your just standing there! We have to do something." I was yelling.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know where he is."

I blinked trying to clear my vision. The tears just poured down my face.

I stumbled forward more leaving everyone else behind. I had to find him. I just had to.

"Landon!" I screamed, and then I stumbled and tripped over a log. I fell to the forest floor and didn't move. I curled into a ball and cried.

"Nes." I heard someone whisper but I didn't open my eyes or pay them any mind.

A few seconds later I felt myself being lifted into the air bridal style. I wrapped my arms around my carrier's neck and sobbed into there chest.

"Shh. Please. don't cry."

I didn't listen.

"Nes we'll find him. I promise. I will find him for you." I glanced a peak at Jacob.

This day couldn't get worse.

Ok maybe it could. I screamed in agony as a sharp pain went through my stomach.

"Nes?" Jacob looked scared. "What?"

I grabbed my stomach.

"Carlisle!" Jacob bellowed and picked his speed up.

"In the house." Carlisle ordered.

I was placed onto the couch and Carlisle examined me.

"You need to calm down." right. Like that was possible.

"Calm down? Calm down! Landon is out there! He could be.." I couldn't even say it.

"He's not." Alice looked at me.

My eyes got wide.

"You can see?"

"Glimpses. Something about that female."

"Is he ok? Tell me he's ok." I begged.

She nodded. "He's fine. She touched my arm and I pulled it from her.

Landon was in a large cage. It had a small couch, with a table. A few books, and a TV. He was screaming and cursing. He picked the table up and slammed it against the cage door, trying to break it.

"If you touch her! I swear to god, I'll kill you myself!" he snarled.

"Ah, ah. Is that anyway to talk to your father."

"I have no father."

"Hmm. Eventually you'll come to acknowledge that." and Viktor walked away.

I pulled away from her.

"do you know where he is?" please for the love of god.

She shook her head.

"Dammit! We have to find him!" I stood up startling Carlisle backwards slightly.

"Sit down. You need to relax. You need to stay calm. For the baby." he warned.

"We need to find him." it came out more of a whine than anything else.

The pack entered the house quickly then.

"We lost the trail." Sam said slowly.

"We followed it, then it just, disappeared." Paul stated dully.

"We didn't see hide nor hair of them. We just smelled em." Quil tried to smile.

"There was no blood. So Landon is ok." Embry looked at me.

"For now." I added.

"Nes. It'll be ok." Jacob sat down beside me. He tried to put an arm around em to console me. But it did nothing.

"there has to be something we can do?"

"I'm doing my best to find anything at all." Max said from behind the laptop.

"We'll find him. My brothers tough, he's a fighter. He'll be ok."

I nodded.

"Erin. Who were the two with Viktor?"

"I don't know. People he must have found along the way and changed. along to inslave them with that collar."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"I saw he had a remote for it. In his pocket." Jacob added.

"They must lock, and only he can take them off. Say if they mess with them. They got shocked or whatever it did to the girl." my dad put his arm on my shoulder.

"I got it from his head. The collars were a device he invented. Vampires cant break them. With out triggering them to shock. And then it complete knocks them to the ground so its pointless. And the remote, the press of a button they fall." he added.

"Dad did you get an idea of who the other two were? Anything at all?"

"it was very complicated twist of things in his head, and there's" he paused. "From what I can piece together. Quinn, and Freya have the same mom."

Erin and Max peeked up from there lap tops. "Did he?"

"No." my dad shook his head. They were in no way related to them. "He thinks he has something up his sleeve. He wouldn't think about it precisely but he thinks its bigger than anything. He wants to get an army to take out the Volturi." he smiled. "To take over."

"But there already dead." my mom looked at him.

"He does not know that. Apparently Felix and them have kept it under raps."

"Where are they staying?"

"I don't know. All I know is I got a glimpse of a sign."

"What sign?"

"It was a neon sign, that said open."

"That's it?" I shrieked.

"We'll find him."

"We'll do what ever it takes." Max added.

"We are going to go patrol. See if we cant pick up anything." Jacob said and he bent down and kissed my head and left.

Landon was gone. He had pushed me out of the way. He was with that monster because of me.

We had to find him.

What if we didn't? what would I do? We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to be free of all this shit. No more wars, no more fights. It was all supposed to end with the Volturi.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and sank into the couch.

Everything was falling into place. And then all of a sudden my entire world was rocked. Again.

It was like I just wasn't meant to be happy. Something or some one was always going to get in the way.

I wiped my face of the tears which was no use. I buried my face into the back of the couch as sobs shook my body.

There was nothing I could do. I was hopeless. And I felt more alone than I had ever felt before.

Landon was gone.

**Ok so I'm in a good mood.. Give me 5 reviews.. And since its small ill give you another chapter tonight :- ) **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: First off Enjoy…. Second.. Check out my new story I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 30:**

"Five weeks! Seriously. We have to find him!"

"He is fine." Alice grabbed my arm and I saw him still stuck in the cage. He was looking at his wallet. I realized then there was a picture of us in there.

My heart was ripped from my chest. Pain over took me. Landon was gone. Viktor had him, was torturing him. I saw his face was red and his lip was puffy. He had one of those stupid collars around his neck.

"We have to find him!"

"We are doing our best." Jasper said. "You need to stay calm for the baby." he added and sent a wave of calm to me. Not that it worked.

"It's been five weeks! We should have something by now."

"You don't know Viktor." Erin said coolly.

"No, I don't. but you do. He's your father and yet here we are!"

"I'm going to ignore your comments, because your pregnant and hormonal! I know you love my brother. But I do to. I am doing everything I can. We all are!" and she got up and left the room.

Max peeked up from the lap top and looked at me.

"What?" I snapped. And he went back to studying the laptop.

I knew I was being a bitch. And a pain in the ass. But five weeks I mean seriously if we couldn't find someone in five weeks. We had some serious problems. Either that or Viktor was just a plain old master mind.

Sadly I thought it was the latter of the two.

"I'm sorry. It just."

"We all miss him." Max said, never lifting his gaze from the lap top screen.

"I cant just sit here!" I stood up and stalked off outside.

I couldn't just sit here in this house. I had to get away from it.

I walked into the garage and jumped into the mustang.

I pushed the garage door opener on my sun vizier and before the door was even fully open I floored it out.

I pulled up and parked in the school parking. We had given them a false story that we were all home schooled now. I mean hell I could go to school any time right? Besides with the Cullen last we were avoided. I doubt it was that name but on sheer appearance alone but still.

I walked up the hill and sat on the rock. I looked down below. You could see it all.

I had spent a lot of time here the last few weeks. And every time I always half expected Landon to walk up the hill behind me.

What if he never did again? I couldn't take it. I wouldn't last.

I heard some one clear there throat behind me. I jumped startled and spun around with a smile.

It vanished. I was naive to even let myself hope.

"What'd ya want Jacob?"

"To make sure your ok."

"fine."

"what is this place?"

I figured the truth would sting but it was better than a lie. "Landon took me here. It just sort of became our spot."

"Like our cliff?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never thought of it like that. But yeah."

"You cant carve into rock."

"You probably could."

"Probably." he laughed and sat down next to me.

It felt wrong for him to be here. I didn't want him here. It was all was supposed to be there.

He was supposed to be here.

He said he would be here."He has to be ok." I finally spoke.

"I know."

"What if he's not. What if something happens. What if we cant find him. We need to find him."

"What if your car flips? Or what if the house catches fire. What if a tornado suddenly picks up taking everything you know with it? You cant think of the what Ifs Nes. You'll drive yourself crazy. What if, what if, what if. It doesn't help."

"I feel so helpless."

"We all do."

"You don't care about Landon." I spat. I don't know why I was getting angry after all he was just trying to help. Maybe my hormones were out of whack. I looked at him apologetically.

"That's no true. I care about him, because you do. If something happens to him. You'll be upset. You'll be miserable. It would hurt you. So intern it would hurt me. Because you're hurting."

I took a sharp intake of breath.

Jacobs head bobbed all over searching for the source of pain. I smiled and shook my head at him and took his hands on mine. Placing them on my belly as the baby kicked.

He laughed and smiled at me.

"Wow. He or she is a kicker."

I nodded with a grin.

"That must suck."

"It's not so bad, some creature is inside you kicking all your little organs, and bladder and what not. it's a walk in the park." I rolled my eyes at him. "You get used to it though."

What if Landon never got a chance to see the baby. What if this turned out to be his child and he never would know it.

"You cant think like your thinking." Jacob finally said through the long silence.

"Did you learn to read minds?"

"No I can tell by your face."

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, you look hungry." He got to his feet and lifted me to mine. He kissed my cheek gently and smiled at me.

*******

Later that night the pack was out patrolling and I was back at the house feeling utterly useless.

"Here eat." my dad put a plate of food down in front of me.

"I'm not hungry."

"No but the baby might be."

Ugh I groaned and popped a grape in my mouth.

"This is useless!" I threw the newspaper across the living room.

"We might get lucky."

"If we were going to get lucky we would have by now. Over a month and nothing!"

"God I'm glad Bella wasn't cranky." Emmett smiled.

"I was in pain." she reminded them.

"Right." Rosalie smiled.

The door suddenly burst open and everyone was up and in a protective attack stance in seconds.

"We got something!" Jacob yelled as the pack bustled into the living room.

"We hit the scent of the male. Right outside of forks. And there was a drained deer." he said the last part with a look of disgust on his face.

"Did you follow it?"

"No we came back to get you guys."

"Max, Edward, Emmett. Go With the pack. The rest will stay here." Carlisle said quickly coming down the stairs.

"What?" I shrieked. "I'm going."

"Nessie." Jacob looked at me.

"No! I'm going." I ordered.

"Honey. Look at you."

I glared at my dad.

"I don't care. I am going, Landon could be hurt."

"How will you going help?"

"I, I could help?"

"What you and your big bump?" Paul laughed.

I growled loudly at him and he shut up and looked at me apologetically.

"Look, Landon is there because of me. He pushed me out of the way. I'm coming."

"Your staying." Jacob and my dad said simultaneously.

"You are of no help to us. We will just worry about you when we should worry about getting Landon." my dad looked at me with sad eyes.

"fine. But, bring him back. Ok?" tears ran down my face again.

"I promise."

Alice lead me back over to the couch and I sank into it.

I knew I was of no help to them. Especially in the state I was now. But I just couldn't sit and do nothing.

Now I really was utterly useless.

sitting and waiting to see.

What if something happen. What if one of the pack got hurt or worse. Or my family?

All I could do is sit here and wait to see who would return alive.

**Ok it's a short chapter.. So I say 5 reviews and you get your next one. :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: First off Enjoy THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 31:**

I lifted my hand and held it out in front of Alice for like the hundredth time.

She looked and me and sighed, rolling her eyes.

By now everyone in the room was aware of my special newly developed power.

The only ones who didn't, were the ones who went to follow the trail. Hopefully finding Landon in the process. I could pray right?

"It's no different than it was a minute ago." she said stubbornly putting her hand in mine.

I closed my eyes and I could see him.

He was sitting on the couch. Looking at his wallet again. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees. It was heartbreaking to see him. It was like the life was slowly slipping out of him. He had nothing. He looked beaten and tattered. He was miserable. He was weak. His eyes were dark. He needed to feed. Frustration and fear played on his face.

Alice pulled her hand away and the movie like image vanished.

"there not there yet. Why are they not there yet."

"There still following the scent."

"How do you know."

"Because I cant see them and I can see him. He hasn't disappeared yet." Alice snapped.

She was annoyed and frustrated with me.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I know your just worried but it isn't going to change in a minute. If it does I will tell you." She closed her eyes to focus better.

Jasper scent a wave of calm around to everyone. I saw Alice's lips curl up in a smile. Jasper gently squeezed her shoulder. She brought her hand up and placed it on his.

"What if."

"Stop." Erin said finally.

"I'm sorry."

The door opened and I stood up hopeful.

Billy entered the living room and I sank back down.

"Sorry." he tried to smile.

"Anything?" I shook my head.

I winced and put my hand on my stomach.

Billy smiled and looked over to me.

"Can, can I?"

I smiled and nodded outstretching my hand to take his.

I placed his hand on my stomach.

"So this, could be my brother?"

I nodded again.

"but it could not be?"

I nodded again.

"If, if its not." he paused judging his words. "Can I, can I still.."

"Of course." I said realizing what he was asking before he could get it out. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Good. Cause I always wanted someone that would look up to me. That I could teach things to. Ya know?"

I nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Fishing, and tracking, and all of it."

"The vampire thing doesn't bother you?" I was honestly curious.

He shook his head. "I'm in a house full of vampire's. the way I see It. Were all family. Weres, and vamps alike." he smiled at me.

Alice suddenly gasped.

"We have to go. Now!" she got up and ran into the garage. I quickly followed suit.

"We have to warn them! They wont answer there cells! He's waiting it was a trap!"

"Get in!" jasper ordered and I climbed In the back with Alice and my mom.

"I'll stay here with Esme, and Billy and all." I saw her look away. She wanted to come because she knew Emmett was there.

Erin jumped in the front seat and Jasper started my car. The engine roared to life as he punched it out of the garage and down the drive way.

I grabbed Alice's hand.

They were in the woods. There was a tiny light far, far in front of them. It suddenly went out. They were surrounded by nothing but trees. So deep in the woods that no one could hear you scream.

Viktor had set traps. Small bombs suddenly went off all around them. I saw my dad get thrown backwards. I screamed.

I saw Viktor's shadowy in the darkness they were heading toward. He was smiling.

That bastard. I would kill him.

he would die a slow painful death if I had anything to say about it.

I kept a hold of Alice's hand. So I would get anything she got.

She didn't get much. The wolves were causing her to loose the visions. She caught only things when they were on there own away from our family.

Another vision, of Emmett and Carlisle walking in the woods. They were alone.

Where was everyone else?

Had something happen to them?

Was everyone ok?

"They split up," Alice murmured. "Not near the trap yet. But soon. We need to hurry."

And with that Jasper punched it up a gear.

"Is Edward?" my moms voice was low.

"Fine, for now." Alice said. Eyes still focused closed. She was concentrating hard. To see anything, anything at all.

I'm surprised she saw what she did. She saw the trap. Only because my dad went ahead of everyone else. Not because he was stronger, but because he was faster.

I took in deep raged breaths. Tears were staining my face.

My mom tried to wipe them. Sometimes I wished I was like the vampire in that way.

That way I would never have to shed a single tear again. I would probably have the feeling to. But never actually sting my face and soak everyone's shirts.

From what I understood. They felt like that. I had seen it with my own eyes that feeling come from them. But yet there faces remained dry.

I wish mine could.

We had been driving for what felt like hours. I looked at the little digital clock on my dashboard and realized it was only about twelve minutes later.

Alice giving jasper directions the whole way.

"Here." Alice said. Jasper slammed on the breaks puling to a stop along side the dirt road, and slid to a stop. we all climbed out of the car.

"I should have left you with Rose." As if Alice just realized I was there.

"Nothing we can do about it now." jasper said as he looked at her.

"Through there about two miles."

"Alice is right." Stay here." Jasper looked at me and put the keys in my hand.

I looked at him outraged.

"Stay. You have the baby to worry about to." Alice said as she hugged me.

"Will we make it?"

"Erin asked?"

"if we leave within the next minute and twenty three seconds I believe so. But the wolves." she said angrily.

"Lets go." jasper said

"Stay." Erin ordered as they all took off into the woods.

I leaned up against the car. This wasn't fair. Landon was out there.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

What if they all were hurt. what if they all fell into the trap.

What if something happen.

What if Viktor killed Landon because they had found him?

Would he kill his own son?

I didn't even have to think about it. I thought it was a dumb question to ask myself. For I already knew the answer.

Yes he would kill his own flesh and blood. He would kill Landon and feel nothing. No sympathy, not guilt. No pain. Nothing.

He would do it, and he would do it with a sick grin on his face.

I couldn't just sit here.

I had to do something.

That sick bastard had Landon. I had to save him. I just had to. What would I do with out him? Nothing that's what. I would be nothing.

I had to help.

I spun on my toes and ran into the woods.

**Ok it's a short chapter.. So I say 5 reviews and you get your next one. :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob. PLEASE!! and tell me if i should cont. or not**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: First off Enjoy THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 32:**

I ran into the woods to face the unknown. Would I return? Would Rose and Esme ever see the rest of there family again?

I shook the thought from my head. I had one mission and one mission only. Get Landon, and don't die.

You could count it as two. But in my mind I had one objective. Get Landon out. And if I couldn't do that without dieing that I think I would be ok with that. Dieing in the place of someone you loved. It seemed a pretty good way to go out.

'you have the baby to worry about.' Alice's words echoed in my head.

Ok add don't die back to the list.

I ran forward. i must have been close I heard muffled yells.

Then an explosion went off.

"No." I shouted and ran faster.

"He's over there!" I heard clear as day my fathers voice shouting to the others.

"I have one!" Jacob yelled.

"Alice! Behind you!" jasper screamed.

Oh god Alice turn around.

"Where is he?" Alice asked suddenly.

Thank god.

I stepped closer.

I could see fire, and smoke. Tree's were broken down and uprooted from the blast.

I didn't know what to do. I was to afraid to move.

"There is no more bombs. I got it from the dead one over there's head." my dad said.

Well that was one good thing.

I stepped closer.

I saw figures fighting and jumping. Jacob took out a vampire as he tried to run past.

Jacob and the pack were now in wolf form.

I counted at least seven vampires I couldn't recognize. Viktor had his own small army.

Where was he at? Sending his pawns in first apparently.

I saw the frail looking female huddled against a tree. Hugging herself. Freya I think was her name.

I saw those red eyes. They were further down, watching in the shadows.

My dad and Max both spotted him. They maneuvered themselves to face him. They were directly in front of him in the blink of an eye.

I hadn't seen it but Erin had come up behind him but he spun and she hit the ground hard. Rolling over onto her side.

I saw a glimpse of light out of the corner of my eye.

Landon.

I pulled myself from the fight. Hopping my family and the pack could handle it.

It was seven vampires. I wasn't worried about them. I was worried about Viktor. But I couldn't just stand there and watch. I had to do something.

Landon needed me.

God I just hope I wasn't too late.

I came to a nice house. I stepped onto the porch which creaked under my weight. Hey I was pregnant.

I slowly grabbed the door handle.

What if it was guarded?

I couldn't think about that.

It looked dark where Landon was. So basement? It would be the first place I look.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

So far so good.

I looked around it was dark and filthy and it smelled horrible.

I took a few more steps and found a door. I opened it to reveal a closet. It was bare except for the few old broken brooms and an old dusty jacket.

I closed it and went to the next door.

The third door that was in the kitchen had stairs leading down. I took a deep breath and glided down the slowly and silently.

I squinted into the dark. Finally finding a switch at the bottom of the stairs. I flicked it on.

Landon. I ran forward toward the cage.

It was empty. There was a few spots of blood on the bed. My heart sank.

"Landon!" I screamed.

"Shh!" ordered a voice.

I spun around to see the large male vampire standing behind me. I took a few steps back and backed into the cage.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't trust him.

"Your friend is up stairs. I let him go. He is probably in the fight now."

I released the breath I was holding.

"Are you sure?"

"He heard the explosion. He started screaming I could hear him upstairs. Everyone else left to battle. I came down and unlocked it."

"Why?"

"Do you think I want to be with Viktor?"

I looked at the collar around his neck.

"No."

"I have to get you out of here."

I shook my head. "Landon."

"Is with them fighting."

"How many?"

"Viktor has thirteen so far. If you don't count me or Freya."

Thirteen. The pack and my family can handle thirteen vampire's I was sure of it. Just like old days I suppose.

I nodded.. "What about Viktor?"

"He will not be so easy." he said it sadly. "Come on." he lead me back upstairs and out the back door. The opposite way I had come. I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I will not leave them."

"There is nothing you can do for them."

"You cant go anyway."

"No I cant, but I can get you out of here."

I shook my head. "I will not leave my family."

"Your stubbornness will be the death of you." he shot as he turned around.

"Then so be it."

There was fighting and yelling. Vicious snarls erupt from in front of us.

It was a sound that could send chills down your spine, and not the good kind.

As we got closer I saw the battle was still raging. I quickly looked at the scattered bodies on the ground. There were six, make that seven. Bodies laying on the ground. All unfamiliar faces. I sighed in relief. As I saw Alice's small body pounce on number eight who was facing and distracted by Jasper. She ripped his head of in one fluid motion with her teeth.

It was nauseating to watch.

I looked down trying to regain my composure. Hold it together.

I saw Freya on the ground screaming in agony as her collar went off.

The male behind me tensed as he saw this.

I searched the battle intently studying every face, make that nine. and finally finding the one I wanted to see most.

Landon.

I was almost as if I said his name out loud. He looked up in my direction. His eyes wide with terror, and longing. His eyes stared back at me with such passion and such love I thought I was going to explode.

I saw a red electric ball fly past him. Striking number ten. He spun and hit the ground. He tried to move and rise to his feet. And Landon spun in one second the vampire was in half and Landon's eyes were back on me intently.

Freya was up and moving.

"Freya!" I heard the male behind me yell. She turned and looked.

"Quinn." she ran toward him and I heard a loud howl from behind me. His collar was going off.

I turned around to see him collapse to the ground. I ran back to him trying to find a way to help. I could see no way around the shock of the collar.

Other than the remote.

I spun around again and Landon was in a battle with another vampire. He has just ripped his arm from his shoulder and the vampire stumbled backwards into my mom and dads path.

And they had now taken out number eleven. Carlisle had just incapacitated number twelve ripping him into three pieces. He ripped both legs from there sockets and threw them into the fire and finally in one swift movement from his right hand the head was now separated from the body and he threw his remains into the fire.

Emmett was now toying with number thirteen.

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned

"No fun." and in the next instant he brought his massive arms down onto the vampires shoulders. I heard a loud crunching sound as the vampire crumbled onto the forest floor.

Emmett swiftly tore him into a few pieces. He frowned. I supposed because it was not much effort on his part.

"Viktor." Quinn warned.

I spun to the side and saw Max, Landon and Erin on one side, there father on the other. They were circling each other.

Viktor twitched his hand and Erin collapsed onto the floor and screamed as the fiery bolt of yellow hit her.

Freya finally made her way over to us. She ran to Quinn's aid.

I glanced back and she had something in her hand. I couldn't pay attention to that now. It was of none of my concern. I focused all my attention on the battle.

The rest of my family and the pack now circled around Viktor and his children.

If they did not finish him. Surely one of the other's would.

Max threw his red ball of energy at his father hitting his shoulder. He groaned in pain but quickly regained himself.

Landon let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground. I heard the low buzz of the collar.

I took a step forward and was stopped by a hand around my arm. I turned and Quinn's hand was on my arm. Holding me in place.

"You'll just get hurt."

I noticed he had his collar off. It was on the ground behind him. I looked at Freya she held up a small key.

"I got it while the battle was going off."

I nodded and turned back around.

Again I felt hopeless.

I saw Jacob's giant russet wolf form look over in my direction. He gave a whine of protest. I knew I would hear it later. Not only from him but everyone.

Alice looked over at me and glared.

I looked down at Landon was on laying on the ground. The buzzing stopped and he looked at me. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop this. He looked up at me. All the love and devotion he had was on his face. He mouthed I love you.

Landon was on his feet. I heard the buzz go off again and he flinched and tensed. But he didn't fall. he didn't make a noise. He took a step forward. Again a flinch. His body went rigged and his body shake. But he kept stepping forward.

Viktor looked slightly worried and scared. But only for a brief second. He wiped his face clean and just glared at Landon.

Max threw another red glow at him. Viktor ducked.

He smiled and Landon fell to one knee.

"Ah." was all Viktor said.

Max was glowing red. The ball of energy and the glow was getting brighter by the second. Viktor's attention went to his other son. His eyes got wide as he saw the energy. He quickly threw out his own yellow burst and it met directly in the center between them. Right beside Landon. Who jumped out of the way as the two met with such force it sent leaves and debris flying away from it.

Landon was thrown backwards hitting a tree in the process. Erin tumbled over backwards and managed to roll herself to land on her feet.

I pulled against Quinn's hand. But he didn't move it.

Landon was on his feet and in the next second he dove toward Viktor.

"No!!" I shrieked and ran forward breaking free of Quinn.

There was a loud defining crack noise that sounded like thunder. I was hit with some invisible force of energy and flew backwards into the woods. I Landed hard on my back knocking the air out of me.

I laid there for god knows how long gasping for air, before finally the air returned to my body.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

A few seconds later I pushed myself up into a sitting position I looked around. It looked like a huge bomb had gone off.

I heard people calling.

The random names went up all over. As everyone checked to make sure we had not lost anyone.

I stood up and saw Freya unlocking Landon's Collar. He was pushing her away. He didn't care about the collar.

Again there was that feeling that he just knew I was there. He spun around and met my gaze.

He smiled a smile that lit up the entire forest. I don't care how dark it was out. I could see everything.

And it was directly in front of me.

Ok enough of the slow motion movie crap. I took off at a run and ran toward him. He sped up and within seconds I was in his arms and he was spinning me in circles.

"I thought, I had lost you." my voice was shaky. He was kissing me all over my face and neck. Every inch he could reach was met with a kiss.

My shoulders, my head, my cheeks, my nose. My lips. My neck. Everywhere that his lips could get to.

"Never." he breathed between kisses.

"I was so scared." tears were dropping from my face now.

He kissed my tears away quickly and shook his head.

"I told you I would always be here. And I meant it. You cant get rid of me that easy." he breathed as he kissed more.

My arms were wrapped around his neck. I buried my face into his neck and shoulder.

"I love you." as he kissed my ear.

I nodded into his shoulder.. "I love you to0."

"So much. I." he didn't finish.

Violent sobs shook my body as I took in a raged breath.

"Shh. Carlie. I'm here."

"but I was scared."

"So was I. I, I was scared I wasn't going to see you again. That he would get you. That something would happen and I wouldn't be there to protect you. I was scared I would miss everything." his voice sounded about as bad as mine now.

I hugged myself closer to him. As close as I could get. And at that moment not a damn thing could pry me from him.

"How's the baby?" he kissed my neck. And put his one hand on the side of my stomach. The little kicker inside kicked at his hand.

He laughed and smiled at me.

I slowly became aware of the people around us and pulled my head away from his body and peaked out.

Everyone was standing around us. Pack, and family. Quinn and Freya were among them.

I looked around they were all a little worse for wear. They all could use a shower, there were a few cuts, and bruises. But nothing major.

We had all survived.

Most importantly I was back in Landon's arms. Where I belonged.

"We have a problem." Carlisle finally said.

**Ok I say 8 reviews and you get your next one. :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: First off Enjoy obviously… AND SOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!! Long story short.. Had a birthday party for my friend here on Monday.. They decided to go downstairs to the finished basement with the bar and pool table and so 3 of the friends ended up staying the night cause they were drinking… then my friend decided he was going to try to conquer vodka.. He had never had vodka.. Lets just say he lost.. He ended up throwing up all over the guest bedroom and all over himself.. So me and my best friend his fiance had to strip him down to nakedness and throw him in the shower.. **

**We did that.. And then we get him back to bed and he decides he wants to repeat the process. And throws up all over himself again.. And ends up rolling off crackin his head into the bucket we got him so he has a large bump on his forehead lol.. Needless to say he hates Russians and there vodka :- ) lmao… long story short.. I had little sleep and then had to clean up lol **

**So here is your update!! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 33:**

"What?" Max asked as he stepped forward.

"He's gone.""Yeah but Landon here took a nice chunk from him." Emmett held up an arm with a laugh and I felt nauseated all over again. Landon sensed my trouble and placed me on my feet and grabbed my hair and pinned it behind my neck.

"Sorry." Emmett said sourly as I threw up to the side.

Landon bent down and put his arm around my back. I nodded and stood up;. Wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "But can we please keep the body parts to a minimum?"

"Since when have you been queasy?" Emmett's booming laughter shook the entire forest.

The fire was burning fiercely as a Sam, Quil, Jasper and Edward threw the remains of the vampires in the fire.

The smell was enough to make me upchuck again. But I kept it down and turned the other way.

I wrapped both my arms around Landon's body. He placed his arm on my shoulder and maneuvered so I was in front of him. He placed his other hand on my hip. I laid my head against his chest. Content to stay there forever.

"Where is he?" Landon finally asked.

"We don't know." Jacob said through his teeth. Oh right, Jacob. Crap.

"With an injury like that, It will take a long time to heal. That alone. Not including the damage done by Max."

Max beamed a smile.

"How long?"

"A few years. And even then he will never be that strong again."

"What are we talking here Carlisle?"

"He will never be that powerful again. And in a few years he may attack again. that's if he is healed by then."

Great. Just what I needed to hear. In a few year he would return. Great.

"Not if we find him now. While he's weak." Landon said as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"We wouldn't know where to look."

"They might." I looked up to see Erin staring at Quinn and Freya.

"We have all the places he has used." Quinn said.

"Would you help us?" Carlisle stepped toward them.

They both nodded.

"If it meant we could have a normal life. Yes."

"Come. Let's not worry ourselves over this tonight. We all need some rest. And to get cleaned up."

Everyone nodded.

"Would you like to stay with us? There is plenty of room." Carlisle offered.

They looked at each other nervously. They were scared.

"Quinn. it's ok. You'll be safe." I assured him.

He nodded.

"We have no where else to go."

"What are you?" Sam stepped forward and looked at Freya. She made a small squeak noise and backed up into Quinn. Who placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not vampire."

She nodded. "I am."

Sam shook his head. "There is something…. Off."

She looked down at the ground.

Quinn stepped in front of her slightly.

"She," he took a deep breath. "She." he looked around at everyone. Who was patiently waiting.

My dads eyes just about popped out of his head. Hello fill us none mind readers in here.

Quinn began again. "it was a stormy night. And Viktor came. We had heard rumors of an attack. The attacks at the village down the ways from my home. They were werewolves. They were brutally attacked and slaughtered. Viktor was ruthless. And heartless." he took another deep breath and continued. "He came into my home. He saw my mom. The only female werewolf he had ever seen. The gene skipped me. We had never had vampire problems in our town. So it never triggered, or it skipped me. I don't know why but it did.

My mom however could change. She was a beautiful grey wolf." I could tell, that retelling there story killed him. To relive it. "He wanted nothing to do with the her and would have killed her right then and there, but she went to change and he hit her with his electric energy fire thing. She fell to the floor and changed back to human form. He had a follower then. Alcee If I remember. He had him rape her. Over and over at least four times. Then he saw me hiding under the table. He grabbed me and slapped that collar on my neck. A few weeks later my mom was pregnant. With Freya. He eventually killed Alcee. Because he didn't believe a creature like her should live." he grabbed Freya's hand. "I was there I helped my mom while she was pregnant. After that, he changed me. He said I could be useful. My mom died giving birth. She was ripped from the inside out. Or clawed I should say."

"So she is Half Vampire. Half Werewolf? with those words I turned and buried my head into Landon's chest again. I did not need to look. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

It was like they were trying to pull a superman and use X-ray vision.

"what are you doing here?" My dad walked over to me and stared.

"I, I came with Alice."

"Before you can get angry. I wasn't thinking. I was just climbing into the car to save you." Alice added.

My dad walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "You and danger. I swear your like your mother." he kissed me on my head.

"Are you ok?" my mom asked as she walked over to me. I nodded and smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me lightly. She smiled and moved her hands to my stomach and smiled.

Landon was standing next to me, having been replaced by my father.

He nodded at him and smiled at me.

"Landon. Are you ok?" my dad asked releasing me to wrap his arms around my mom. Landon took that as his advantage to get his arms around me again.

"A lot better now." he smiled again.

"You need to hunt."

"I'll be fine."

"For now." my dad grinned at him.

"Yeah. I really hate to break up this little reunion but we really should worry about what to do next." Jacob said sharply I had to look away.

"We rest. We can not check all the places tonight. And I am sure we are all exhausted." Carlisle looked around at everyone. The wolves were nodding. The only one who seemed to be in a fighting mood was Jacob.

Which was totally my fault.

"Freya. What all can you do?" Sam asked. He was still fascinated.

"The normal."

"You can change?"

She nodded. "I'm a tiny white wolf. But it's different."

"But you are not as pale as the vampires here."

She nodded again. "I can go in sun. no sparkles."

"So what do you have that's vampiric?"

"Speed, agility. The thirst. I can eat human food. But not a lot."

"How different?"

She shrugged.

"she looks just like a normal sized white wolf. Nothing huge or fancy about her. She has the strength that vampires and werewolf's do. And in her wolf form she looks tiny but she's got a wicked bite."

"What does that mean?"

"I have venom." she said casually.

"That can change a person?" she shook her head and Sam.

"No. but it burns, just like there's. From what I understand the sun hurts whoever I bite's eyes for a few days."

"Interesting."

"Interesting to be a freak." she responded coolly.

I know how that feels. At that moment I felt very comfortable and close to Freya. She felt like as much of a freak as I did. A half and half. Not meant for either world.

"Freya, Quinn. Thank you for all you risked." Sam and Carlisle said.

"It was nothing. Were free now."

"Yes, you are. But you are more than welcome at my home. To stay with us. Till you find a place. We have plenty of room. For however long you like." Carlisle smiled at them.

"We should get back." Alice said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Alice?" my dad shot her a suspicious glance. "No." he said after a few moments.

"I'm sorry I've been a little busy. I mist judged maybe? I saw him, he wasn't due." my dad glared at her cutting her off from her sentence.

"what's going on? Who's he?"

All eyes were on me now. Some shifted back and forth between me and Alice.

Landon's hands suddenly floated down to my stomach and he looked at me.

"No." I shook my head.

"it's a boy?" Jacob said slowly.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Sorry." she looked at me apologetically.

"What do you mean we have to get back?" Landon asked dryly.

"She is going to go into labor."

"What?" I shrieked that was something I was most definitely not ready for.

"she isn't due.."

Alice shrugged. "it's not always clear."

"When?" Landon asked hurriedly.

"three days. She needs her rest."

My eyes just about popped outta my head. Was she serious. What game was she playing at. What ever it was it was most certainly not funny.

"she's not joking" my dad looked at me and put his hand on my belly. "We need to get you home."

"Her car is down that way." Alice pointed.

"I've got her." Jacob and Landon both said it simultaneously. Oh boy. This was going to be an interesting car ride. If we survived at all.

**Ok I was late.. SORRY AGAIN…so gimme 5 reviews and you get your next one tonight. :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: First off Enjoy obviously… **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 34:**

I stood there never moving. Watching, waiting.

Landon and Jacob glared at each other.

"I've got her Landon. Thanks." Jacob smiled an evil looking smile.

"I doubt that." Landon grinned. His was a sincere as ever. Which pissed Jacob off more.

They both glared back at each other.

I sighed and took the keys out of my pocket and held them out in my hand. I looked and glared right back at both of them.

I huffed and dropped the keys to the forest floor and marched off toward my car.

They could fight over the keys for all I cared.

Rip each other to shreds.

This was childish and not important.

What was important was there was a crazy one armed injured lunatic vampire looking for revenge out there.

And no one seemed to be bothered or to care.

Although I liked the idea of finding him now rather than alter. While he was injured and weak.

Attack while the iron is hot!

But no. they just wanted to attack each other like wild dogs fighting over a freaking bone.

I was no bone. I was no prize to be won.

My mind was made up. I knew the fighting and trying to out due one another was my fault.

I needed to tell Jacob. As soon as possible. But I just couldn't break him like that. But I knew I had to.

The sooner the better.

But was now the right time?

I groaned as two pairs of hands grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Wait."

"Why?"

"because we'll drive you home."

I turned to face them.

"Together?" I doubted that.

They looked at each other for a long time before finally nodding.

"If that's what you want." Jacob said casually. Almost like he wanted me to choose.

"what I want. Is for all this mess to be done and over with. I just want to live my life! No fights, no wars. No danger!" I screamed . "I want the three of us to have some sort of happy coexistence. I want to be able to talk to you. With out the other one freaking out. I want to be able to say hey this is my boyfriend and friend. Without you two ripping each others heads off."

"Carlie. I. ok. I will do what ever you want me to do."

"Most of all." I said ignoring him, "I want this baby to be safe."

"This baby will be safe." they said simultaneously.

"You don't know that."

"No but I know that I will stop at nothing to protect you and him.." Landon said.

"Same with me."

"A boy." I finally said after a long silence.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

"A boy. He's going to be the luckiest boy ever to have a mom like you." Landon smiled at me.

"Did you want a boy?" Jacob asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "I don't think I really thought about it."

"Yeah. I guess not."

"I don't think it ever crossed my mind really. Boy or a girl. I just knew it was a baby. My baby. I woulnt have cared either way."

"Do you have any names?" Jacob with the questions tonight.

I shook my head.

"Hmm lets go. I just want to go home."

They both nodded. And we arrived back at the car Landon drove us toward home.

The Volturi were gone. They weren't coming back. Romanians were now in Volterra.

Viktor had gotten away, but was badly hurt. He would take years to heal. And even then he would never be as powerful.

He could come back in a few years for revenge. Try to attack us once again. Maybe with an even bigger army and stronger army.

It always seemed like I was at war. With some one. Waiting for the next battle. Always looking over my shoulder. Waiting to be attacked or trying to keep an attack from happening.

Would I never be free?

What about this baby.

What kind of mother would I be if I allowed all this to happen around him?

A baby boy. I was going to have a son. A little boy. I didn't even have a name. Jacob asked me that. I hadn't even thought about a name. or names.

We arrived home and the rest of the family and the pack looked like they had just arrived a few minutes before.

We all walked inside and into the living room.

Everyone crashed onto the couches, and the chairs and the floor. Grabbing pillows.

Everyone was exhausted.

"Were going to go get cleaned up and rest. We will see you all tomorrow." Sam announced as both packs rose and said goodbye. Before they could leave completely. I stood up and cleared my throat. Everyone's eyes were now on me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Thank you. All of you."

"It was nothing. This Viktor came onto our land. And kidnapped one of our own."

Landon smiled and nodded at them. Sam nodded back.

"Thank you anyway."

"It was nothing." he repeated.

I took another deep breath. I had my mind made up. My mind was set.

I looked over to my dad. "I don't want to keep the baby." it came out a rush of words and I hoped everyone understood what I had said.

When I looked around and saw the shock on each and everyone of there faces I knew they had.

"Do you think Tanya would take him?" I blinked my eyes repeatedly trying to keep the tears from coming.

Everyone looked at me. Shocked and confusion covered the faces.

"I don't want him."

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: First off Enjoy obviously… **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 35:**

"What?" Landon and Jacob spat.

"You don't mean it." Alice said casually.

"I do." I looked at her.

"No you don't."

"You cant be serious!" my mom said astounded.

"Carlie fear is not the reason to banish him."

"You do want him." Alice said matter of factly.

"You don't want to send him away to Tanya." Rosalie said.

"Yes. I do."

"why?" Landon grabbed my hand.

"Because. I don't want him."

Quinn and Freya sat on the couch. Trying to ignore the family issue that was going on. I felt sorry for choosing now to bring it up.

"Carlie. You don't mean it."

"Yes I do." I blinked again.

"No you don't. I saw you in that baby shop. I saw you. I saw how happy you looked. The smile on your face. The joy you got from looking at the clothes and the toys and all the tiny stuff." he shot at me and grabbed my face in his hands. "What has changed?"

"Nothing. that's the problem! We are always in danger! I am always in danger. I thought the Volturi would be the end of it. That I could be free to live my life. But I will never be safe! Some one will always be there to put me in danger! To try to take me or kill me. Or whatever!" tears were running down my face. "I cant keep him in danger. I don't want him to have the life I had. Always on the run. Looking over his shoulder. Always fearing the next day wondering whats going to happen. When he would be killed. Or a family member will be killed. I cant do that to him!" Landon wiped the tears from my face. "I cant. Viktor is still out there! In a few years he is going to return. What if he comes after him next?"

"Carlie." Landon kissed my forehead. "I love you. And I love this baby. And I know for a fact you want to keep him. Am I right?"

I nodded tears still falling.

"Then I know a way around giving him away." he looked sad. "Viktor does not want you. Any of you. He wants me, Max and Erin. I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe to keep him safe." he placed his hand on my stomach. "We'll leave. We'll go far away. He wont come after you. If we are not here. If we have no ties to you."

I looked at him shock clearly written on my face.

"No!" I finally said. "No. you cant go."

"and you cant give the baby up just because your scared. You want him. I know you do. I will not be the cause for this. I will not put you in danger." his voice was choked. I knew if he could shed tears they would be flowing as well.

"Landon. I. do want him. But not at the cost of you. I cant."

"I've told you before. I am here as long as you want me. But I know you want this baby. And I know Viktor only came here because of us. But I promised and I will keep it. I am here till you wish me other wise."

"I want you." I said with out a blink with out hesitation.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Then looks like we better find him, now rather than later. While he's weak." he breathed in my scent.

"Strike while the iron is hot." I nodded wrapping my arms around him.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep love." Landon hoisted me up bridal style and marched past everyone. I had barely realized they were there. "I'm going to take her to her room so she can sleep." he announced to everyone.

"Does this mean you'll keep him?" my mom asked hopeful.

"I want to keep him. But I'm scared. I hated being on the run. I hate having to watch over my shoulder."

"We will protect him." My dad said.

"We wont let anything happen." Sam said. "No matter the father."

Jacob looked back at him. I couldn't see his face but I assume he glared slightly at him because Sam rolled his eyes. "If you want this baby. He will have all the protection there is to have."

I nodded. "Sam. I want to keep him. But What if Viktor comes back?"

"Then we'll find him." my dad assured me. "We will destroy him."

"He will not harm you or the baby." Jasper added.

"We'll kick his ass." Emmett said. "Nes, you cant get rid of my. What would he be?" he looked puzzled and then laughed. "He's family." he shrugged.

I smiled at him.

"Looks like I have to figure out some names." I smiled.

"We'll figure some out while you sleep." Alice beamed.

"Well if that is all we are going to go get rested." Sam said.

I nodded and looked around. I realized Jacob was gone.

I yawned and Landon walked me past everyone who said goodnight.

I was to tired to worry about Jacob.

Landon carried me up the stairs and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He arrived upstairs in my room in the main house. I wondered when we would be able to go back to the cottage. I liked my room there. This didn't feel like mine. A few of my things were here. But it just didn't feel as home as the cottage did.

Landon placed me on the bed gently.

He walked over and opened the second drawer on one of the dressers. He pulled out a t-shirt and a gray pair of sweat pants.

"Here." he smiled and handed me the change of clothes.

I smiled back at him and lifted the stained shirt from my head and threw it to the floor.

He smiled and looked away. I saw him glance back and I laughed.

"I cant resist." he said and his lips were suddenly on mine. He traced little kisses down my cheek to my neck. His fingers traced up my side and around to my chest. Tracing the outline of my bra.

His lips finally found the top of my breast. And his hand gently rubbed my stomach.

Then his lips jumped to my stomach.

And slowly made there way back up to my lips.

I laughed as he gently nibbled my ear.

"You taste delicious." he whispered with a grin.

I laughed again as he sat up and pulled away.

"Sorry. Do continue." he smiled.

"Landon." I warned jokingly.

I changed without further interruption.

Landon pulled the covers down, so I could slid in. he smiled at me as he pulled covers over me.

"How'd you feel?"

"Exhausted. Excited. Happy. Nervous. Worried. Scared. All in one. How about you?" I grinned.

"All of the above." he tried to smile.

I wanted to ask him what's wrong. But that would be a dumb question. What wasn't wrong. I was pregnant. With or with out his child. His father is a lunatic who is still out there. Badly injured but out there. I at least had made up my mind. But I still had to tell Jacob. Maybe he was worried I'd change my mind. I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong." I laughed.

He tilted his head at me.

"I was going to ask that. But I debated in my head and decided against it." he laughed with me then.

"it's just a lot to take in."

"Your telling me."

"It's scary. I mean even if he isn't mine. I will treat him like mine. Either way were going to have a baby. It's weird. I never thought it would be possible. I mean you're here so it has to be possible. Right? But I just never imagined in a million years that I would be, a father. Or that I would find some one that I loved so much that I would die for them. And its nerve racking waiting to see if he is going to be mine or not. And its scary, and exciting."

"It is. I never expected it either. But now that its happen. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't have did things differently to prevent him."

"Do you think I would have?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Carlie. If I would have known that our weekend would have lead to this. I wouldn't have done anything different. It wouldn't have changed anything. I love you. And I'll love this baby. No matter what." he paused and took an unnecessary breath. "I'm not going to lie. If, if this baby isn't mine." I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Ready for the worst. Was he going to leave? He must have saw the worry sketched on my face because he smiled and put his arms around me. "Let me finish." he laughed and then continued. "If, this baby isn't mine. I am not going anywhere. You cant get rid of me that easy. I'm here, as long as you'll have me."

"Always." I whispered.

"But I will not lie. If he is not mine. It will be very difficult. I will love him like he is my own. But I also know. If he is not mine. that's just another thing that ties you to Jacob. I will be hurt, and I will be upset. But I want you to know now. Just in case he turns out to be Jacobs. That I love you no matter what. So much. And that my mood or behavior for a few days after that. Is in no way because of you. And I'm as sorry in advance if I disappear. Just know I will be back. I promise. I will just need air. To let it all sink in."

"I hope he's yours." I whispered.

"So do I. but we have to be prepared in case he's not."

"I know."

"I'm scared he might not be. There is a possibility. And I'm worried how Jacob is going to take this all. Because I know if he takes it badly so will you."

"Well you wont have to worry about that for long. I was going to tell him tonight or tomorrow but he disappeared so tomorrow it is." I tried to smile but it didn't reach my face.

My door opened suddenly.

Shit.

Jacob didn't look at me. "Consider me told."

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- ) **

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: First off Enjoy obviously…**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!….**

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob.**

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!**

****

Chapter 36:

His voice was icy cold, And then he slammed the door behind him.

"Jacob!" I yelled and scurried out of the bed.

I ran down the stairs and my family just looked up at me.

"Where'd Jacob go?"

"He bolted out the door." Rosalie smiled. I rolled my eyes at her and ran out the door after him.

"Jake! Wait!" I screamed. He stopped half way into the yard.

His back was toward me.

"Will you look at me? Please?"

"No." his voice was barely above a whisper. His body was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you…"

He just nodded.

"but you weren't there."

"Here." he pulled out a small blue package from his pocket and tossed it on the ground behind him. "That's where I went!"

I bent down and opened the package.

"The flowers are outside your room." he said bitterly.

I finished opening the package to reveal and small blue shirt. With a wolf head on it. Tears streamed down my face.

"thank you." It came out choked.

He spun around. "NO! don't you cry! You don't get to cry! This is your fault!" tears were staining his shirt.

I just kneeled there in silence. I didn't know what to say to that. He was one hindered percent correct. This was my doing this was my fault. "You, you caused this pain! If this is all pay back for me being with Leah, then you've succeeded. This is, so much worse than what I did with Leah! Yes I slept with her when I got drunk. Yes we had a child from that one night. Yes I married her. But you were gone! You left! You told me to move on. More importantly I would have followed you anywhere! You knew that! And you still left me here. Broken and brittle! Leah was there. She helped me! What have you done for me? Besides break me more?" he was screaming and crying. He was so angry. I had never seen him this angry before. It was scary. His body was shaking. I was always told not to anger the wolves. They could be dangerous. Chang with out warning and mistakenly hurt you. And here I was, pissing one of to the extreme.

"I'm sorry."

"NO. your not sorry! Sorry would be like oh Jake I'm sorry I almost slept with Landon. I'm sorry I gave you false hope. Sorry would have not been sleeping with me! Nes! You slept with me. You gave me hope! Hope I knew I shouldn't have had! I know you don't have a lot of life experiences. You don't know what to do about things. You haven't done things. You've been sheltered. Whatever! You knew what you were doing. You slept with me. You gave me hope. Just to turn around and sleep with Landon. Now were all screwed. Your pregnant. Who's the daddy Nes? Oh wait. You don't fucking know! If I didn't know you any better I would call you a whore!" his words cut like a knife through butter. Sending chills down my spine. Tears streaming down my face.

"Stop crying! Crying is not going to save you! You did this. You broke me! Payback received." he snarled.

"Payback? You think this is payback? You think I wanted this?"

"I don't know anymore. All I know is you slept with me. I felt something that night. But apparently I was a dumb ass. I knew I shouldn't have believed in it. Believed in you. I knew it! But I wanted it so much. I didn't listen."

"Jake I wanted it. I did. But."

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have no excuse for this. All of this. All of this pain. The suffering. The confusion. It is ALL your fault. And you have to live with that!"

"Jake."

"Don't. just don't. you don't get to cry, and try to apologize. You cant take this back! And sadly I know you don't want to. I've lost. I've lost you. You let it happen. I will not wait for you. I wont. I refuse to wait like a love sick puppy. I got the divorce you wanted. Not only because I thought I would help us. But because me and Leah didn't love each other. It was a one sided love. You and me slept together. Giving me all the hope I needed. And it broke me to pieces. It hurts. It kills me to stand here and look at you. It makes me want to vomit."

Sobs were breaking free from my body. They just angered the beast more.

"Stop.!" he shouted. "You don't get to cry! You did this. don't you shed a tear! You knew what you were doing!"

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I am. I didn't want you to find out this way." I whined.

"You didn't want a lot of things to happen. To bad you cant change it." his voice was ice cold.

We were there in silence for what felt like forever. I waited. Waited for the terror to begin again. Waited for the tirade, waited for the screaming and yelling I deserved. What I got next shocked me more.

"It's never going to be the same Nes." his voice was covered with sadness, it was barely above a whisper and suddenly he fell to his knees in front of me. "I had you. I had you back. And then something happen. That damn weekend with him. It changed everything. I could feel it!" a sob escaped his chest and he placed his hands on the ground in front of him to steady himself. "I want him to be mine. I do, I love him. But now, This baby, needs to be mine. He has to be mine. Or you wont need me any more."

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I grabbed his face in my hands so he would look at me.

"Jake. I will ALWAYS need you. Always. don't doubt that. I love you. I do."

"Not enough."

"I will always need you and want you in my life. As long as you want to be there. I will not force you to stay, no matter how much I want you to. You will always have a place in my heart. In my life. Whether this baby is yours or not. I will need you. This baby will need you. Who else would have taught me all the stuff you did when I was little. Who else would have let me bite them over and over again with out consequence and laugh about it?

Whether this baby is yours or not. You will have a place in my life. And you will have a place in his life."

"I love you Nes."

"I love you too."

"Just not enough."

"things have happened. Things have changed. we've changed. but that doesn't mean I've stopped loving you."

"No. you don't love me. You did. But some where along the way I lost it. I lost you."

He buried his face into my shoulder and neck and wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled away from me gently.

"I wish I could just go back. Do you wish we could just go back?"

"Part of me yes."

He nodded.

"One stupid mistake. One stupid night. Can change your entire life. One night, and your life can be ruined."

"Jake your life's not ruined."

"Your right…. it's gone."

"Jake. You got Billy out of it."

"The only good thing in my life now." I couldn't say anything else.

"Vampires." he shook his head.

"Wolves." I smiled at him.

He grinned and pulled me closer.

"I wish I would have been the one kidnapped. Then maybe you would have realized it was me instead." he frowned and I didn't have the heart to tell him I had known before Landon got taken.

He took a deep breath. "I guess tomorrow we should sit down. The three of us. Figure out what to do next. I mean we don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"Alice knows. We could find out tomorrow if you want." my voice was careful. I would not talk about it. Unless he initiated it. I didn't not want the beast to awaken in him again.

He nodded. "something to talk about. Especially now that I'm not getting rid of Landon anytime soon."

I grinned up at him.

"I'll be nice."

"right. You guys hate each other."

"True. But for you I think I could look past our uh, differences."

"Jacob. Thank you."

"for what?"

"Still being here. Even though you don't need to be."

"I do need to be. I need you. Whether you need me or not." he said it bluntly.

"Jacob. I do need you."

"No. no you don't."

"Jake."

"don't. I don't have to like it. I'm not going to like it. It is going to take me time. So excuse my behavior. But you cant expect me to be happy about it." his voice was ice cold again.

"I don't."

"Good. Cause I don't plan on pretending for you."

"I understand." I took a deep breath. "I told you, you could go."

"I don't want to go. But I'm not going to be happy about it either."

I nodded.

"Who says it'll last. Right? Things happen." he shrugged. "Somewhere along the line. I just have to hope that you realize your mistake, and come back to me. But I will not wait. I refuse to wait for you. I cant go through the pain again."

"Jacob? Can I speak to Nes please?" my mom looked down at us on the ground before I could respond. What did he mean? was he going to do something stupid? I was so caught up in Jake, I didn't even hear her approach us.

Jacob stood up and nodded. Grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Thank you Jacob." my mom smiled.

He nodded and kissed my hand. Then he stood up and walked out into the woods.

"I take it, we'll be seeing a lot more of Landon?"

I nodded.

"Well, Alice, Rosalie, Erin and Esme will be out here shortly. I wanted to talk to you." she smiled.

"ok."

"I am proud of you." that took me for surprise.

"For what?"

"You were willing to sacrifice your baby to protect him. Your going to be a terrific mother."

I smiled at her. "How did you handle it?"

"What?"

"Raising me. i mean I was there. I know. but really."

"It wasn't always easy. Especially lately."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. you never got to do the reckless rebel against your parents because we were on the move for so long. Renesmee. We love you. All of us. We are so very proud of you."

"That we are." Alice said beaming as they came to join us.

"You are getting something none of us can ever have." Rosalie tried to smile. "A child of your own."

"I didn't think I could either." I looked down at the ground.

"It's truly a gift." Rosalie said.

"You are going to be a great mother."

"I don't know about that. I know if I'm half the mom that you are to me. Or that Esme you are to everyone else. I'll be pretty damn good."

"Thank you." Esme smiled.

"You'll be terrific." Erin beamed. "I'm going to be an aunt."

"I'm a great aunt. I don't know how to feel about that." Alice laughed.

"I'm scared."

"Its natural." my mom assured me. "I was terrified something was going to happen to you. Granted, it was a completely different situation."

"I was killing you." I said bluntly.

She nodded. "You didn't want to or mean to."

I smiled at her. "I love you. All of you." my mom hugged me. I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder as did Rosalie.

I took a deep breath.

"What's going to happen?" I looked at Alice.

"It will be fairly normal."

"What does that mean?"

"Carlisle's going to try to give you a sea section, and in a days time you'll be completely healed."

"And if he cant?"

"He can."

"and the baby?"

"He will be fine." she smiled.

"Are you sure."

She smiled at me. "Yes. You will go into labor. Two days and." She closed her eyes. "twelve hours and thirty two minutes."

"Wow. That's, yeah."

"Yes. It will be all ok."

"Alice. Can I ask you something."

"anything."

"Who's baby is it?"

Alice looked around at everyone.

"Are you sure you want to know now?" my mom asked. I nodded.

"It's Landon, no matter who the baby's dad is." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. Great. Did I really want to know? I'd have to find out sooner or later. Right? Yes. Was her asking mean it wasn't Landon's? I nodded.

"It wont change anything?" Esme asked.

"No. Jacob knows it's Landon. Landon knows its him. Now the only other un answered question is that. who's the dad?"

Alice nodded and smiled at me.

"Who do you want it to be?" my mom asked.

"Landon."

She nodded.

"Alice?" I asked.

"You got your wish."

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- ) **

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: First off Enjoy obviously… **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 37:**

"It's Landon's?"

She nodded.

I didn't wait for any thing else.

"Landon!" I screamed.

He was at the door before I turned around.

I ran toward him. He looked scared. Until he saw the smile on my face.

I jumped into his arms and they wrapped themselves carefully around my body.

"What? What's wrong?"

I laughed. "Nothing. Everything's perfect."

"I, he. You."

"What? Your not making any sense love."

"The baby."

"what? What's wrong?" he needed to stop jumping to conclusions. Then again I was probably not making any sense.

I took a deep breath. "The baby. He's yours." I said. it came out as a rush of words.

"What?" his eyes got larger. He looked toward Alice. Who came walking toward us with everyone else.

She smiled and nodded.

"Mine? He's mine?"

I nodded. Unable to wipe the smile from my face.

"I'm going to be dad." he spun me around in a circle.

"Yes." I laughed.

"This, is all perfect. I love you. God do I love you." he spun me again.

I got a glimpse into his head. He saw me and him with a little baby in a blue blanket. I smiled at the dream. Then it went to the nights we went away for the weekend.

And the blue box again.

"What's the blue box." his face froze and he looked down at me. Changing his train of thought.

"Nothing. You'll find out."

"Landon?" I asked. If it was what it thought it was I was going to explode.

"This secret is a good secret to keep. At least for now."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then wait."

I nodded.

"Oh god." He sighed. "Were going to have a baby."

"Yes." I smiled.

"Wow." his voice was calm now. "Were going to have a baby."

"uh huh."

"We have a lot to do before then. I mean we'll need everything."

"Already ahead of you." Alice smiled.

"There's a shipment coming tomorrow." Rose added.

"It has everything you'll need." Esme beamed.

"Clothes, diapers. Toys. Everything." Erin smiled.

"Wow. When?"

"The internet we ordered everything weeks ago." Alice smiled.

"Thank you." Landon smiled. "You really do need rest now." he smiled at me and scooped me up into his arms and carried me toward the house.

Again he had placed me in my bed. He sat down on the side and smiled at me.

"Your beautiful." he pushed the hair back behind my ear.

I smiled at him. "I don't feel it. I feel fat." I laughed.

"You look adorable."

"He's kicking." I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my stomach.

"Screw baseball. He'll play soccer." he laughed.

"Well I'm glad your happy." Alice beamed.

"I, had a feeling he was mine. But with you, you can never be sure." Landon smiled at Alice.

"What does that mean?" she laughed.

"Well I mean you said you could see when he was coming and all that. If he was Jacobs, half wolf. You wouldn't be able to see him. You cant see Jacob. So I mean you probably wouldn't be able to see his baby."

"True." she smiled. "But who says I wasn't just seeing Renesmee?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know. I was just hoping I guess."

"I cant really see him. I can see him almost as good as I can see her." she smiled at me. "But to make sure I also saw when he was born."

"He's yours." she smiled at Landon.

"We need a name." I said shocked. "He needs a name."

"Yes. He does." He smiled at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I, I don't know. Did you have anything?"

He shrugged. "What do you like?"

"I haven't thought about it. Is that bad?" I frowned.

"No. hang on." he got up and walked over to my desk and grabbed the laptop. He opened it and typed something quickly and brought it back over to me.

"I've been looking on here lately." he smiled and walked over placing the lap top in front of me.

It was a site with baby names.

He sat down on the be beside me. He pulled the lap top on to his lap and I settled in, cuddled next to him.

He clicked boys and a page opened up with a bunch of names.

Some of the names were worse than mine, and that's saying something.

"Nothing to crazy. Mine is crazy enough for the both of us."

"Ok." he laughed.

"uh Mathew? No I don't like that."

"Good cause neither do I." I laughed.

"Oh. Orion." that's pretty cool.

"Like the constellation. That is cool." he grabbed the pad that is next to my nightstand and scribbled it down.

"Caden. that's original but not crazy." he said. I nodded and he wrote that down to.

"So what's with this box?"

"Carlie."

"What?"

"It took all I had not to blow it earlier. I was this close." he held up his hand and pointer finger to his thumb to indicate a itty bitty tiny space. "To blowing it and blurting everything out."

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy. I cant see it getting much better." he smiled.

I nodded. "ok I'll let it go… for now."

"good."

"What about Kainan?"

"Kainan?"

"Yeah."

"I like it." I smiled.

Before long we had a long list of names.

He held it out in front of him. "So now what?" he laughed.

"We narrow it down?" I smiled.

"Well I don't like Fin."

"Ok cross it off." I smiled again.

"Well do you like Fin?"

"Less than some so cross it. It sounds like a dolphin anyway." he laughed.

"What about.. Michael or Ryan?"

"Nah." I shook my head.

"Ha we could be real vampires. What was that evil blonde from buffy?" he laughed.

"You mean the hot one? Spike?" I sneered at him.

"Haha funny."

"it was to me."

"What about Zane?" he smiled at me.

"I like it. Keep it."

"Good. We agree on something." he rolled his eyes at me.

"What no spike?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No."

"thank you."

"For what?"

"For all of it. For everything. For dealing with all of this. For putting up with me. And my indecisiveness. For all of it. For being here for me and loving me."

"You don't have to thank me."

"But a normal person would have left. Would have been like you're a retard! And walked out. Why didn't you?"

"I love you. And I knew deep down you loved me just as much. You were just so stuck on the past. You couldn't see anything in front of you. I knew this was meant to be."

"I love you." I pushed myself up and kissed him.

"I love you too."

I smiled at him and went back to the laptop.

"OH that's a pretty name!"

"What?" he laughed and slid the laptop to face him partly.

"Skylar."

"Skylar. Hmm. I like that."

"OH, or a Aurora. that's really pretty."

"That it is. I like them both a lot. But there girl names." he smiled at me brightly.

"I know." I shrugged.

"Do you want a girl?"

"what? No. I mean. I guess I never really thought that it was possible to have kids. But when I saw myself I saw myself with a little girl." I smiled at him. "But I am thrilled beyond belief for him to be a boy."

"You could still have your girl." he smiled at me.

"Alice is never wrong."

"I'm not saying she's wrong."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "What are you saying?"

He shrugged. "I mean if everything goes ok. Why not?"

"Landon? What are you saying?"

"Well why couldn't you have your little girl?"

I just stared at him. What was he getting at. What was he saying.

"I don't understand."

"Why couldn't we have a little girl. Down the road?" he grinned at me.

"Your serious?"

"Well, sort of, yeah. Yes. I mean if everything goes ok. Why couldn't we…. Try again."

"What like one big family?" I was grinning at him.

"Yes. Why do we have to stop at just him?" he placed his hand on my belly.

"I, I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I mean I didn't think it was possible at all. Let alone twice." I laughed lightly.

"well I mean we'll have to see how things go. But I mean I'm in this. I'm all in. one hundred percent. Have a big family or a small one. It's up to you. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't mind having a million kids running around. As long as I'm with you and were all happy."

"Your serious?"

He nodded. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

He tilted his head and laid it on top of mine.

"I love you. And I love our son. I wouldn't mind adding another Scott into this world."

"Scott." I smiled. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott. I took a deep breath and yawned.

Landon grabbed the laptop and stood up and walked it over to the desk.

He gently covered me back up with my blankets.

"Baby." I mumbled sleepily. I didn't know where it had come from.. The nights events catching up with me.

"hmm?" he kissed my forehead and I reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me?"

"What?" he pulled back slightly.

"Stay. Please."

He smiled at me and gently slid in beside me.

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Shh. Just go to sleep love. I see you when you wake up baby. Sweet dreams." I felt him kiss my head once more before fading to sleep.

**Ok so lets say 9 reviews before next update :- ) **

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: First I EDITED CHAPTER 36 I MADE Jacob MORE. GRR.. I WAS THINKIN BOUT IT AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH LOL.. :- )**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 38:**

"Landon?" who was calling Landon.

I felt him shift underneath me, and place something behind me.

"It's not, I."

"I know. When she wakes up can you tell her I want to speak to her?"

"Sure." he shifted again. "Bella. This isn't what it looks like."

I heard her laugh. "I know."

"she, she wanted me to stay. She asked me to stay."

"Landon. It's fine. I cant count how many times Edward stayed the night with me in my room, while my father slept in his room down the hall."

"I'm up." I mumbled.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Landon asked.

"No. What's up mom?"

"Carlisle wants to check on you. Make sure everything's ok. Alice said it wont be long now. And that you'll go into labor fast. You wont expect it."

"Well now I will." she smiled at me.

"Yes, I suppose so. But we all would feel more comfortable if you let Carlisle check you. Before he has to go into the hospital."

I nodded and Landon helped me to my feet.

"I look like a whale." I whined and made a face at the mirror.

"Oh hush. You look beautiful." Landon smiled.

"Let me change." I walked over and grabbed some clothes from my dresser and headed to my bathroom.

After Carlisle finished checking me out he left for work and I went downstairs.

"I'm hungry."

"Well Were all going hunting for a snack. We should be back in an hour or two. We aren't going far." My mom smiled at me. "You could come along."

"I'm not hungry for that." I smiled at her.

"Well Quinn is coming along with us, and so is Freya."

"Ok. How are they?"

"Were fine." Quinn said from the front door.

"Thank you Quinn." Landon nodded at him.

"If I wouldn't have let you free, your little lady here would have." he smiled.

"Yes, but you didn't have to."

"Well your giving us a place to stay."

I looked over at Landon.

"With you guys staying here Esme realized you guys were in the spare bedrooms. For now. Until you go back to the cottage. We have plenty of room at my house."

I smiled at him.

"Ok well I'll see you guys when you get back." I looked at my mom and smiled.

She nodded. "Well everyone is in the garage waiting for us. I love you. We will be back In a few hours." I nodded and told her and Quinn to have a good time. Quinn looked back and smiled at me. I didn't know whether to fully trust Quinn and Freya. I mean they were slaves but still.

"well lets go make you some breakfast." Landon lead me into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Uh. I don't know. Eggs?"

"Ok, what else?" he said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Uh bacon or sausage." I smiled.

"Bacon and sausage it is."

"I said…" but I didn't bother finishing. I knew he'd just make both anyway.

"So guess what you missed while your were sleeping?"

"What?"

"My brother asked Leah to go see a movie."

"What?" I spat. That wasn't surprising, but then again it was.

"A vampire. And a werewolf." he shrugged. "Who would have thought."

I laughed.

"Especially my brother of all vampires."

"They like each other."

"Apparently. According to Emmett who was not spying." he turned and smirked at me. "He said he saw them both come out of the woods last night with might big grins on there faces. He tried to get you dad to hammer around In there head but he wouldn't. so then Emmett challenged your dad again. And lost." he laughed. "And that Quinn fella. Your dad checked on them both. From what he said there minds didn't betray them?"

"He searched there heads to see if they were lying. Just waiting for Viktor to strike again."

"Yeah. Well that Quinn fella. Is how my.. Viktor could disappear like that. He can transport himself places. As long as he's been there before."

"What?" I had never heard of that before. Then again I guess there were probably a lot of things I haven't heard of.

"Yeah. That's what I said. But he showed us. He transported from the one side of the room to the other."

"You left?"

"What? No. well yes. I had to go home and get something to change into. The only other outfit that was here was the ones I changed out of when I first got back. The tattered and dirty ones that Rosalie and Alice threw away." he laughed. "I'm sorry. If that upsets you. I was going to come straight back upstairs but they were talking to Quinn. And I was curious."

"It's fine. I didn't even know you left. And I didn't even realize you had a different out fit on."

He smiled at me. "Well I have a few extra up in your room."

"Wow you miss a lot when your sleeping." I laughed lightly.

I leaned up against the counter and watched him get all the ingredients out and place them next to the stove.

I laughed as he made a face at everything he touched.

"Oh It cant be that bad."

"Oh it isn't. it's worse. I don't know how you can eat this stuff." he laughed at me. "I mean this." he held up an egg. "Comes out of a chickens butt! And if let alone or whatever turns into a baby chicken." he shuddered and shook his head with a smile.

"Your cute." I laughed.

"Oh cute. Really?" he spun around and was in front of me before I could blink.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He bent down and gave me better reach. He tried to joke and pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him still. He smiled underneath my kiss and lifted me into the air and gently placed me on the edge of the counter top. I opened my legs slightly and wrapped them around him. He traced his way down my back with his fingertips and made his way underneath my tank top. He hesitated at my bra strap and when I nibbled his neck he took that as the green light. Unhooking the bra faster than you think possible. His hands traced there way down around to my side. Finding my breast with his right hand. His thumb graced over top of my nipple. Which were already hard. I let out a low gasp.

His jeans were pressed against the inside of my legs. The big bulge in front fit just right in the notch in my jeans. I groaned as he hesitated and went to pull away. I locked my legs around him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed and his arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me from the counter. Suddenly I was placed back on the counter and my back went against the cupboard. He pressed himself against me and I pulled him closer. His bulge was hitting just the right spot and I pushed him away just to pull him closer again.

"Carlie." he breathed. "Your testing my control."

I nibbled gently on his shoulder blade in response.

"You know.." he made a low moan sound as I ran my hand up and down the bulge in his pants. "it's…" another moan. "Taking everything I have…. Not.." and again. I was really enjoying this. "not to take you upstairs right now." and again.

I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself off the counter top.

"I am yours for the taking." I grinned at him.

"Ugh. Are all pregnant woman this horny." he laughed and placed me on the counter again.

I bit at his neck and again and reached down to his pants unhooking the belt.

"Tell me you don't want to." I smiled at him.

He groaned and bent his head to the side exposing more of his neck.

I nibbled and nipped. His arms found there way around my body and pulled me closer. His lips found my collarbone and nibbled and sucked gently.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his hair slightly, making him growl lightly into my neck. I felt his teeth graze my collarbone and he began to suck.

I quickly removed his shirt and bit down on his shoulder. I could taste the small amount of blood from me cutting his skin open.

He moaned lightly and he took in a small gasp of air.

he pulled away sharply.

"Someone's coming." he hissed quickly. Pulling away from me. He helped me off the counter top and placed me on my feet.

"Where's my shirt?" he laughed.

I shrugged.

We heard the front door open and close and we looked at each other with wide eyes.

He quickly spun around and began cooking breakfast. Shirtless I might add. That did not bother me one bit.

I smiled at him as he looked back and grinned.

The door to the kitchen opened and we both looked up.

"Jacob." I tried not to sound surprised.

"Hey." he smiled slightly.

"Uhm." I smiled. I had to tell him. I mean god I was breaking him. In every way possible. I was breaking his heart by only wanting to be friends. And now I had to break him even more by telling him he isn't the father. I was a horrible person. If anyone was going to hell it was me.

I was going to hell in a hand basket.

"What's that face for?" he grinned at me. And then his attention went to Landon. Who still hadn't located his shirt.

"What face. This is my natural face."

"Really. You always look petrified?"

"I, uh." I huffed.

"Landon already told me. Last night while your were sleeping." he smiled at me.

"Told you what?" my smile vanish. No sense in pretending now.

"Well, I figured it would be better."

"What did he tell you?" I looked at Jacob trying to keep my voice even.

"Nes he was only trying to help." since when did he stand up for Landon.

"What did you tell him?" I almost growled at Landon.

"You don't need anymore stress. Its not good for you or the baby."

I just looked at him waiting for an answer. I went back and forth between looking and Landon and Jacob. Waiting for an answer. I didn't care who told me at this point.

"I told him. Everything." Landon finally said.

"Everything. What?"

"Everything meaning…"

"Meaning I'm not having a puppy." Jacob grinned cutting him off.

"I.' I felt tears well up.

"No. Nes. don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Why. We knew it was a possibility. I set myself up for the worst. So I expected it."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"He told me everything. But he also told me that he is the biological father. But this little boy is going to need me, as much as his mom." he smiled at me and put an arm on my shoulder. "And I like Kainan."

"You told him all that?"

Landon nodded. "Carlie I'm in this. And being in this, means I will have to put up with Jacob for like ever. I'd rather be on good terms than fighting. And I meant every word. We talked. We have an understanding."

"what kind of understanding?"

"I'm here till you tell me other wise you know that. But I also know I cant always handle.. This." he pointed from me to Landon.

I nodded.

"I'm not happy about it. But I've freaked out enough." he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. But that's how it was going to be. At least for now.

**Ok so lets say 9 reviews before next update :- ) **

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: First Enjoy!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 39:**

"So enough chit chat.. Lets get my nephew a name." he said changing the subject.

"Well what do ya say Carlie?" Landon smiled at me and placed my breakfast down in front of me.

"thanks." I smiled and grabbed the fork he had out and popped a piece of egg in my mouth.

"I don't know.." I grabbed the piece of bacon and took a bite.

For some one who doesn't eat he was a rather good cook.

"You know. You cook rather well."

Jacob eyed him weird.

"a Vampire cook. that's ironic." Jacob grinned. "Who woulda thought."

"I'm serious. Taste." I held the fork up to Jacobs face and he pulled back away and made a face.

"No. thanks."

I shrugged. "Sort your self. Its good."

"Where'd a vampire learn to cook?"

"I haven't been a vampire forever. And I also worked in a restaurant. To get some money."

"Where'd you get all the money you had?"

He just smiled at Jacob.

"Well." a nice change of subject would be good. "I like the names we have on our list." I looked to Landon and he nodded. Producing the list for Jacob.

"well we cant name him all of them." Jacob laughed.

"Well what if we talk to everyone else. I'm sure they'd love to help." Landon grinned at me.

"that's a good idea." I shook my head taking another bite.

"Where are they?"

"Hunting."

"You didn't go?"

I shook my head and finished my plate pushing it away from me.

"More?" Landon asked as he picked it up.

"No thank you. It was delicious though." I smiled at him.

"Where'd they go hunting at?"

I shrugged. "They should be back soon."

"They left a little bit again." Landon added.

"So you guys were nice, right?"

They both looked at me.

"When you talked. When Landon, told you?"

Jacob grinned.

"Uh, he was, relatively nice." Landon smiled slightly.

"I know, no one likes talking about this. But." he looked away. "Are we sure. That." he took a deep breath. "Are we sure. You're going to be alright? I mean. this thing." he directed his head to my stomach. "It's not going to hurt you? Like we have nothing worry about right?"

"I, don't think."

"You think or you know. Nessie. I've lost enough of you as it is."

"I'll be fine. Alice said I'll be fine. It's nothing like me Jacob." I was getting angry. I knew I almost killed my mom, and in all things considered I sort of was the cause for her 'death'. her change.

"what exactly happen. With, you and your mom?"

"I was killing her." I said bluntly.

"She, well she aas a vampire. Bella was human. She was stronger, and growing rapidly. She was breaking Bella from the inside out. Bones, bruises. She wasn't letting Bella get any of her nutrients she needed. Until we figured out blood worked." Jacob made a disgusted face. "Bella was dying. But she wouldn't let us terminate the baby. She loved her. She was willing to die to give her life. She almost did. She was going to rip herself free. Carlisle and Edward made a plan. It worked. Obviously."

"That's why everyone was worried about you." Landon said.

I nodded.

"Were all on edge. We don't want to repeat that."

"Were not." I said flatly.

Landon put his hand on mine.

"Alice said so. I know. But Nessie. I'm just worried."

"Well don't."

"Ok."

"If something was going to go wrong Alice would see. She would tell us."

"Her visions aren't always true. They change."

"Well I'm not going to do anything stupid to change it. So please stop worrying. Its not good for me or the baby. So shut up."

"Ok." Jacob lifted his hands briefly.

"So this baby. Will be coming any time now?" Jacob asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Pretty much." I tried to smile but my nerves kicked in. damn Jacob and his worrying.

"Nes. You'll be fine." he smiled

"Yeah cause you so think that! I know I almost killed my mom and I don't need you rubbing it in!" I crossed my arms like a five year old.

"You'll be fine. Your nothing like your mom. Alice saw it all going smoothly." Landon assured me with a smile.

"You'll be fine. It'll be fine." Jacob added.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one pushing an object the size of a watermelon out the size of a lemon!" I spat through my teeth.

"Uh?" Jacob wiped his face with his right hand. "That's. one way to put it."

Landon just laughed lightly and looked away.

"What are we pushing out a lemon?" Emmett called as he entered the kitchen.

My face went red and I looked down at the ground.

"The baby, I think." Jacob said lightly and cleared his throat.

"To much information there." Emmett shook his head as the rest of the family filed in.

"What's going on here." my dad eyed me suspiciously.

"Well. We were wondering if you guys would want to help pick a name?" I smiled sheepishly.

"We'd love to." My mom came over and put her arm around me.

"What did you have in mind dear?" Esme beamed.

"This is going to be so much fun." Rose smiled. "All the stuff is already away and everything."

"The stuff came?"

She nodded.

"When? Where is it?" I was excited to see it all.

"Soon. Name first." Rose walked over and sat down.

"Why waste the time. I already know." Alice said casually.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh. What's this?" Emmett turned around and held up Landon's shirt. My mouth dropped but I quickly recovered it. Turning red instantly. Landon held his face and just shrugged.

"AHH Come on! If we were human we would totally eat in this room!" Emmett's booming laughter shook the room. "And your totally pregnant! How would that. Damn!"

"Stop." I hissed. "That is totally not."

"Mhm."

My dads mouth tightened into a hard line.

My mom tried not to smile.

"So the names?"

"Right the names." I smiled at her, glad for the change of subject.

"Yeah, change the subject."

"Emmett!" my mom hissed.

"What. He has to realize sooner or later his little baby girl, is no longer a baby." his laugh echoed around, and with each echo, my dads face got worse.

"Emmett you idiot! She will always be my baby girl!" his voice hissed and Emmett's smile died. "Even if, she's in a predicament, in the, kitchen." my dad sighed. "What names do you have?" he smiled.

**Ok so lets say 5 reviews before next update :- ) sorry its small.**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: First Enjoy!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Second.. Check out my NEW STORY I posted the first chapter to see if I should continue.. Its called shooting star.. Its all about Nessie and Jacob. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 40:**

"I cant see." I was being lead with Alice's hands over my eyes. I was literally walking blind.

"Stop complaining. Just a bit further." my mom said from beside me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Rose was behind me.

"Oh dear, your going to love it." Esme always so warm and fuzzy.

We stopped walking and I could hear shuffling of feet and other people.

"Ok." Alice removed her hands. "Open."

I opened my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped startled by the screams.

I looked around me and we were in the main house. There were blue and green decorations and It's a boy stamped on everything from the balloons to the plates and napkins.

"What is this?" I looked around at everyone.

I knew it was a shower. There wasn't a male in sight.

"Your baby shower. You didn't think we'd let you off that easy did you?" Rosalie smiled.

"Well. I mean. with everything. And the baby can come at any minute."

"Were good for time." Alice closed her eyes. "As long as this doesn't run long." she grinned.

My eyes bugged outta my head.

"Oh come on." Alice drug me to a chair and plopped me in it clipping a blue close pin to my shirt.

"You cant say the b word." she smiled.

"What B word."

She grinned and shook her head. Pointing to a sign that said baby shower. "That b word."

"All the stuff we already got you is away. This is all new stuff." Erin said.

"New. More stuff?"

Everyone nodded I looked around the girls from La push were here.

"The baby is going to have to much stuff he wont even get to it."

"He cant wear the same outfit twice." Alice smiled.

"Oh." I nodded. That was a little over board. I could always donate to shelters or something.

"Ok. Lets eat." Esme smiled.

"then we'll open presents!" Alice beamed as she bounced off grabbing me a plate.

Alice came back a few minutes later with a plate full of enough food to feed a family of four.

"Eat, eat." she urged me.

I ate quickly but not even near enough to see the bottom of the plate.

Esme had out done herself with the food. There was BBQ chicken, pasta salad, egg salad, regular salad. Enough salads to last a life time. There were chips and dip. Homemade meatballs, ham and god knows what else.

"This is really good Esme." I smiled. She always loves compliments.

"Yes, its really good. You'll have to give me the recipe for this pasta salad." Leah nodded at her.

Esme ran into the kitchen and handed her the recipe with a huge smile.

"Present time." Alice beamed. I think she was getting more enjoyment out of this than I was. Always the planner. She always out did her self.

She plopped me on the chair in the center of the room and began handing me presents.

They were all wrapped in blue and green. All boy colors. With large bows.

I looked up at Alice and realized she had seven close pins on her shirt. I looked around the room and realize she had stolen almost everyone's.

"The planner really shouldn't be able to play the games and win." I sneered.

She shrugged.

Maybe I should trick her into loosing some.

"Don't even try." she smiled.

Damn all knowing ability. I glared at her.

"Here." she handed me a large light blue bag.

After all the presents were opened. I looked around realizing that he would have an outfit for every day of the month.

There were clothes that ranged from newborn all the way to six months. That way he had time to grow people thought ahead. But I'm sure my family had already thought ahead enough.

There were two different strollers. One had four wheels and came with a car seat attachment. The plastic was black, but the fabric was a blue pattern of light blue, dark blue and white swirls.

The other was a jeep stroller. It had three wheels. Two in the back and one in the front and it was black plastic with neon green. Apparently it was a special stroller for jogging.

There was a large green bag full of bottles.

There was a few different bottle cleaners. Scrubbers and extra nipples.

I had gotten a travel highchair that folds down and pops up and hooks to almost any chair.

So many toys it made my head spin.

Chew toys. Which I thought for only dogs. But apparently baby's need them when they teeth. Go figure.

I looked around as everyone got up to get desert.

I was surrounded by piles and bags full of stuff.

It was insane.

There were still things I had no idea the use for them.

"I'll be right back." Alice said and she disappeared.

She came back a few minutes later with Emmett, Jasper, My dad, Landon and Max.

"Carry these please." she smiled. "Rose." she nodded and Rose got up and grabbed an arm full of bags. Alice shot a look at the guys and they quickly followed suit and grabbed the bags and boxes. Landon leaned over and kissed my cheek and gave me worried smile.

I shrugged and smiled back.

"We'll be back. In oh six minutes." and with that they left.

"What's that about?" I looked back at Esme.

"I don't know dear." she was lying.

Freya handed me a plate of deserts. There was cookies, and cupcakes, and apple pie. And blue berry pie. We were going to have so many leftovers to feed me for years.

I finished my plate and just as Alice had predicted six minutes later she returned with Rose. Both were smiling devilishly which made me worried.

"Come on. One more surprise." Alice smiled.

"What? More?"

They both nodded. I got up and followed them to the door.

Alice again put her hands over my face.

"Oh come on. I'm going to walk into a wall or something." she tied a bandana around my face so I couldn't see a thing.

"Do you think I would let you walk into a wall?"

"Well, no."

"Then stop worrying and keep your eyes closed." I suddenly was lifted into the air.

I heard the door open and it was like I was running. The air was whipping through my hair. I held on tightly around my carriers neck. Who was carrying me anyway.

We slowed down and I heard everyone else following behind.

"She is going to love it!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Yes, she will." Alice added.

"She'll be surprised. Wont you?" Esme asked.

I just nodded.

"I cant believe my baby, is having a baby." My mom sounded slightly sad and I felt her graze her hand over my arm.

"I cant wait to see her face!" Emmett's booming laughter echoed around us.

When did the boys get here. Where were we.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." Alice called.

I heard another door open and we walked inside.

"Ok." Alice said and I was placed on my feet. My carrier wrapped there arms around my waist.

"Landon?"

I was answered with a kiss on my cheek that I leaned into.

"Your in on this?" I whined.

"You'll love it. Promise."

I huffed and leaned back into him.

"Ok. Take it off."

I reached up and pulled the cloth from my face.

**Ok so lets say 6 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: ok this Saturday coming up.. The 20th**** is my friends wedding me and my fiance are both in it, maid of honor and bestman.. So this coming week is crazy!! I don't see myself getting behind in reviews.. But if I am late.. don't worry!! And don't hold it against me lol ;-) you will get your update.. Lol **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 41:**

"Holy crap."

"Told ya that face would be priceless." Emmett was in front of me against the wall with a grin.

The blue wall.

I looked around, there was a large dark wooden crib, with an animal mobile.

I looked around and the room everything matched. The trim was blue and green. And it was Noah's ark stuff all over. The cribs lining and blankets were Noah's ark. There was a gliding rocking chair that matched. A little bouncy, and a walker. It all matched perfectly.

I looked around more and there was a highchair that matched, a car seat and a stroller set.

"This is." I was speechless and couldn't find the words.

There was a dresser and a closet. Which without looking I could tell you was full of clothes.

I looked around and the bath that I had gotten at the shower was set up nicely on the changing table.

There were pictures, and stuffed animals all over.

I looked above the crib and his name was spelled out on the wall in blue and green letters.

"All the other strollers and extra stuff is in the closet in the hall."

"What?"

"The hall." I turned around and realized we were in my home. We were in the cottage.

"I, how."

"We added on." my dad said as he kissed my head.

"That's why."

Everyone nodded.

Landon reached up and wiped my cheek. It was then I realized I was crying.

"This is to much. I mean."

"It's not enough." Alice smiled. "Nothing is ever to much."

"You'll learn that quickly in this family." my mom laughed.

"This. I. I don't know what t say."

"You like it?" Rose asked quietly.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good then that's all we need."

"I, didn't even think.."

"You had more on your mind at the time."

"For the first few days you'll probably want him sleeping with you in your room. So there is already a basinet set up for him."

"This is all. Wow."

I took a step forward and looked around. All he stuff I had just received from the shower was already in its designated spot.

Diapers, wipes and blankets already set up.

I sat down in the rocker.

"Comfy? Its supposed to be the best." Rose smiled.

I nodded and stood up.

I walked over to the crib. Running my hands down the wood.

All the blankets matched.

I gently ran my fingers along the fabric.

"I like this." Leah walked forward and grabbed a pillow from inside the crib. "I found it to match the theme." she handed it to me. "I have one for Billy."

It was Noah's ark, but there was a spot in the front. It had a place for you to write the baby's name, birth date, weight, height, and length.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"And I found this and it was so cute I had to get it." Esme lead me over to the dresser. On top was a silver arc. It had all the animals two by two in a row that were connected. Elephants, Zebra, Giraffe, Lions, Each set of animals opened somehow.

On the Elephants it was etched with First hair cut.

Zebras held a place for first lost tooth.

Giraffes held a place where you could put first bootie.

And the lions had a piece of paper in it for first drawing or doodle.

"I thought the idea was cute. That way you'll never forget." Alice beamed.

"Your mom has one for you. Only it's a silver train." My dad smiled.

I opened each and looked inside. Of course they were empty. I smiled at the thought of me and Landon putting his first snip of hair in.

"Look." Alice pointed to the boat itself.

There was a place for a picture.

I smiled at her.

"Oh and over here." my dad grabbed my arm and lead me to the rocker.

"what I already sat in it."

"Yes but you didn't get the full treatment." Landon smiled.

"Full treatment?" I eyed him curiously.

"Hey, if you don't use it I will." he laughed.

I sat down and my dad grabbed a little remote.

I let out a little squeak as the chair began to massage and vibrate my back.

"Well that's convenient." I laughed.

"She gets a massage chair?" Emmett glared. "You told me I couldn't have a massage recliner"

"Yeah in the living room." Carlisle said casually. "We already have a hard enough time getting you to leave as it is. With the games." he smiled at him.

"Guys this is all. Way to much."

"You forgot one thing." I heard Jacob from behind me spun around. He was holding something large thing wrapped in paper in his hands. Billy was smiling from beside him holding one side.

"Oh, good. It can all be finished." Alice smiled. "Right here."

She lead them over to the wall opposite the door behind the rocker. I realized then the wall was empty. The only bare place in the room.

"eyes." Alice looked back at me and I glared.

Landon placed his hands on my eyes as I groaned.

I heard noises and shuffling and finally Landon removed his hands.

"Oh… It's beautiful. Jake." my mouth dropped.

I walked forward and placed my hand on it. It hung perfectly. It was the perfect size. It wasn't 3-d but it was almost like it was moving on its own.

It was a beautiful carving in the shape of a wolf. A russet wolf. It matched Jacobs wolf form almost perfectly. It even looked like him. It was large, and the details were amazing. Not one detail was missing.

The fur, the eyes, the face expression was right on key.

I ran my fingers over the wolfs front paw.

"Jake."

"Billy helped." Jacob added.

"Guys, it's" I took a deep breath.

I spun around and grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Thank you."

"It was fun. Dad taught me how to carve. I'm working on my own thing now. It's just a wolf head." he smiled down at me as I pulled away.

"I, I don't know what to say." I looked around the room at everything and everyone. They had done so much for me. Somehow it didn't seem fair. It was like I didn't deserve all of this. "All of you. I don't deserve it. Some days I don't think I deserve any of you." I laughed lightly. "thank you. This is all to much. But I. wow."

"You like it?" Jake looked down at me.

"Jake. I love it. Its beautiful. It looks just like you."

"I don't know I think I'm better looking." he laughed.

A sudden pain shot through my sides. I flinched and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Carlie." Landon was next to me within a blink.

Jakes hands were on my shoulders.

I groaned as my stomach felt like it was going to be ripped open.

Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe something was wrong. Alice didn't see it right.

I screamed as the pain increased.

**Ok so lets say 6 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 42:**

"She's going into labor." Carlisle said from beside me.

"No. I."

"She's in pain. Is she supposed to be in this much pain?" Landon's voice was worried.

"Pain. Lots of pain." I spat.

"It's ok. It's supposed to happen this way." Alice assured me.

"Here?" I shrieked.

"Well, I saw it happening three different ways. But this was the same. You were going to go into labor here, the living room or out hunting. I didn't want you to go hunting." Alice tried to smile.

"We have to get her to the main house." Carlisle smiled.

I remember being rushed into the main house and laid down. Carlisle gave me something for the pain and then everything went black.

Where was I. what had happen.

So many questions were running through my brain and I couldn't form the words to ask them.

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't tell what was going on.

The pain had stopped which was a good thing.

Why had the pain stopped?

Was the baby ok?

Was I ok?

A low grunt escaped me.

"Nes?"

"hmm."

"She's ok. Who do you want in the room with you?"

"I, I don't know." my head was spinning. It felt heavy. "the girls. I'm sorry I don't think this is something all of you should uh see." my words were slow and exhausted.

"I love you. I will be right outside. Listening if something happens I will be right here."

I nodded. "Thank you daddy. I love you too."

I looked as the guys exited the room. Landon went to walk away but I gripped his hand tightly. Jacob waited and grabbed the door frame. He turned back and looked at me with sad eyes. He grinned and nodded at me. He then closed the door behind him.

"Alright, Renesmee. Let's see how much you've dilated," Carlisle said as he went to the bottom of the bed. I blushed frantically while he was down there; this was the most awkward I'd ever felt. "Wow, you're already completely dilated," he said in an amused tone. "This should go fairly quickly. You shouldn't feel much pain now."

I nodded and squeezed Landon's hand.

Tears were staining my face. Landon brushed them away swiftly, kissing my forehead at the same time.

"You'll do fine. It'll be ok baby."

"Ok, here your going to have to push now." Carlisle ordered.

Push what? Ah twinge of pain. Ok that.

"Push again, Renesmee. You're doing absolutely wonderfully," Carlisle said from the foot of the bed. I pushed again and could feel him breaking the surface of the world. Landon stood up and took a peak. I could see on his face he quickly regretted it. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I see the head," Carlisle said as landon looked for himself.

"Whoa," he said. He looked like he might pass out or something.

I squeezed his hand. "I'm good. Yeah. I'm fine." he shook his head and gently wiped my face with his free hand.

"Push again, Renesmee. This might be the last one...." Carlisle said to me. I hoped it would be the last one. I pushed again and felt him sliding out farther. "Just once more, darling," Carlisle said softly. I pushed once more and was relieved of the pressure inside of me. I heard my precious baby crying for the first time as Carlisle picked him up.

He handed Landon some scissors to cut the cord as tears streamed down my face. I looked up at him, and he was crying too. I'd done it; I had my baby now, safe and sound.

Mom and Rosalie came over to where Carlisle was wrapping my baby up snugly in a light blue blanket. They all looked into his face smiling widely and crying tearless cries at the same time.

"Renesmee," Carlisle said as he came up to me with my baby. "Meet your beautiful baby boy," he smiled as he handed it to me. I took the tiny little baby in my arms. My baby. I had a baby.

I finally looked down at him, and gasped at his beauty. He was perfect. All that was peaking out was his tiny little face. He was all bundled up in the blanket.

In that moment, the whole world changed for me. I would live for this beautiful baby boy now, and I would always be happy when he was. Landon sat down beside me and looked at our baby too, seeing the sunrise in his face like I just had. He was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world. They were both mine, and they were both perfect.

"Here, hold your son." I smiled.

He smiled his amazing smile and took him gently from my arms as he stood up. "I love you, both of you."

I nodded and my eyes closed.

I was in the dark. I couldn't see. I couldn't do anything. Where was I. where was my baby?

I was alone and scared in the darkness that had consumed me.

I was unable to open my eyes. I couldn't see the light. It was all dark. Nothing was there.

I tried to move but I was paralyzed.

Nothing in my body was working. I was surprised my brain could function well enough to think.

What was going on.

The weight was slowly lifting from my head. I felt something, in my hand. I tried to squeeze and wiggle my fingers.

It was almost as if my whole body was numb.

I moaned lightly. I heard it. I was getting my hearing back, and my feeling. I could feel something in my hand squeeze. I squeezed back. Probably not as hard. But whatever it was had to have felt it.

I heard something stirring beside me and a muffled voice say they think she's coming to.

Who was there with me. Where was I.

I tried to open my eyes but I still couldn't. I moved my head slightly.

My eyes finally started working and I fluttered them open and closed a few times to get used to the light.

"Where am I?"

"Your ok." Landon's beautiful face smiled down at me.

"What happen?" I pushed myself up abruptly and looked around. "Where's the baby!"

"He's fine. He's safe. Jacob has him. Outside in the hall. Carlisle had to clean him up. While we waited for you to come to. You handed him to me, and then you just passed out. You did a wonderful job love. You did so great. It must have taken a lot out of you."

"Can I see him? What happen."

"You past out. Carlisle gave you meds." He brushed the hair out of my face. "Jacob?" he called and looked to the door.

I nodded. "Is he ok?"

"He's perfect."

"Ten fingers?"

"Yes, but he only has nine toes." he looked down.

"WHAT?" I shrieked and he grinned at me. I smacked him hard. "Don't do that!"

"I was kidding. He has ten fingers, ten toes. Two round little eyes, and a cute button nose. Is that what you want to hear?" he laughed.

"He's ok?

"Yes. He's perfect."

"He's healthy." Alice assured from behind me. I turned and saw her push off the bed. "I was debating whether to have them bring him in the room before or after you woke up."

"Alice." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"You have a perfect healthy baby boy. And he will continue to stay healthy. He will grow almost as fast as you, but not quite."

"So when I aged like fully in five or so years he will age completely in what?"

"six, and a half, seven. Roughly." she shrugged.

"Can I see him?"

"Ok Jake." Landon said he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Ready to meet our beautiful baby boy?"

I nodded vaingloriously and pushed myself up.

I wondered how long I was out for and when the door opened I suddenly didn't care.

Jacob walked in with a tiny little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Some one has been wanting to see you for the last hour." Jake smiled at me and placed him gently in my arms.

The rest of the family and the pack slowly filed into the room. I must have looked dreadful but it all didn't matter that that point.

I looked down and the peaceful sleeping baby in my arms.

So beautiful words couldn't describe him.

He was perfect.

His hair was a little lighter than mine, from what hair he had. His hair was still growing in.

His nose was tiny and perfectly rounded. His fingers were so tiny. I unwrapped the blanket and counted his toes. They were so tiny and curled in a ball.. All ten of them.

I smiled down at him and placed a kiss gently on his head.

His skin was pale, but not as pale as the rest of my family.

He shifted slightly and yawned. His eyes suddenly peaked open.

They were a brilliant shade of blue. He yawned again and began to stare up at me.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his. His tiny fingers wrapped around my pointer finger.

I felt the tears stain my face and Landon gently wiped them away.

"He's beautiful." Alice said matter of factly.

I nodded not daring to look away from his precious face.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Hi." I said as I smiled down at him.

He eyed me for a few seconds and a bright brilliant smile lit up his face. His mouth was not full of teeth but there were a few shiny whites in there.

"He's a quick learner." Landon said as he gently touched his cheek.

"He's already a biter." Jacob laughed.

"You are beautiful. Yes you are. Did you bite uncle Jacob?"

"Twice now." Landon chuckled.

"Welcome to the family. Kainan Charlie Scott."

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 43:**

"He's going to be a big guy. Just like his uncle Emmett." I heard Emmett laugh lightly. The first time ever.

Landon reached over and gently rubbed Kainan's smooth face. His tiny lips curved into a small smile for a brief second.

"Carlisle." I looked up to find him. He was smiling down at me. "He's ok."

"Yes. Prefect."

"I cant wait to see what he's got in store for us." Emmett's booming laughter didn't echo but it was louder than before. I smiled at him knowing he was trying be quiet so not to scare the baby.

"He has powers?"

"Not that we've seen, yet." Carlisle smiled.

We all looked to Alice.

"What?"

"Spanish isn't going t help you Alice." my dad smirked at him. "I'm taking what I'm getting from her, she knows. But she wont tell us."

"What is she doing."

"Counting backwards from one hundred. In Spanish."

"That's one way." Jasper smiled and put his arm around her.

"I guess we'll find out." Jacob added.

"I'm in no rush." I leaned down and kissed his forehead as he drifted off into sleep.

"when can I get out of here?"

"Do you want to try to walk?" Carlisle walked forward.

I nodded.

"You'll have to put him down."

I looked down at Kainan and kissed him once more before nodding.

Landon smiled and picked him gently up out of my arms.

Carlisle grabbed my arm as I shifted to get up.

I saw Landon gently pass Kainan to Emmett's waiting arms.

I laughed as Emmett started making faces down at him.

Everyone turned there attention to Emmett who looked up with a smile.

"What?" he shrugged.

"He is adorable." Rosalie grabbed his tiny hands and he wrapped his hands around her pinky finger.

I took a few steps. My legs were stiff, and my side hurt.

"You'll be good as new soon." Carlisle smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." it was then I realized my belly was grumbling.

"I'll go get you food." I nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me." I smiled at him as Landon headed out the door.

Kainan started screaming bloody murdered as soon as the door shut.

My head shot toward him and Emmett tried making faces and bouncing him.

"Shh. It's ok. What's wrong buddy."

"Is he hungry?" I asked as I made my way over there hurriedly.

"He just ate." Jacob was right beside him.

Landon came through the door empty handed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Emmett said his voice was slightly worried.

Carlisle was over top Kainan checking him.

"He seems to be fine. Just cranky."

"Are you sure?" it echoed the room from different directions.

Landon walked over and gently took him from Emmett.

Kainan slowly calmed down. I saw him cock his head up at Landon.

He slowly lifted his head and peaked over Landon's arm toward me.

"You want mommy?" he smiled at those words and it made my heart flutter.

Landon turned toward me. Kainan's arms were out stretched toward me.

"Here." he smiled and kissed me on the forehead as he gently placed him in my arms. "I'm going to go get you some food now." I nodded.

"Maybe his power is to be loud?" Emmett laughed.

"he's happy." Jasper smiled at me.

"He loves you." My dad looked at me with soft eyes. "A lot. He couldn't see you. So he got angry."

"You can read him?"

My dad nodded.

"What's he thinking."

"That he is glad to be here. With his family and you. And that he wants the food that Landon is making downstairs. Cause it smells delicious."

"You can smell mommies food?" I cooed at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Did he understand me?" I asked shocked.

"He understands." My dad said. "He's very smart."

I let him wind his hand around my finger. As he smiled.

Landon came in the room and placed the plate on the counter near me.

My finger suddenly got hot. Like it was being shocked.

"Ow." Kainan jumped startled and looked up at me.

"What was that?" I looked around at everyone. I found Max.

"Don't look at me." He cocked his head at Kainan. "Do you have uncle Max's power?"

Kainan smiled and waved his hand in the air. Which had a red electric glow to it. Alice was smiling uncontrollably in the corner.

"no, no. that hurts." I told him. His smile vanished and looked at his hand.

He giggled and a large burst of calm went through the room.

"that wasn't me. god does it always feel that way?" jasper said slightly annoyed.

"Yes." my mom smiled at him.

"Wait. If that. Kainan?" I asked.

He raised his eyes at me.

"How is that, how is he." Landon was next to me in a second.

"He's very special." Alice beamed.

"Alice. What is going on?" I asked without looking at her.

"He's special. He's a borrower."

"A what?" Emmett eyed her peculiarly.

"So what does that mean? How does he have more than one." Leah stopped and stared at him.

"He's a borrower." I repeated.

"I don't get it." Jasper looked annoyed.

"He can take any power he comes in contact with." my dad stated bluntly.

Carlisle's face lit up.

"That could be bad." Emmett said. "He'll have powers he doesn't know how to use."

"Well We'll have to teach him how to use ours." Alice smiled.

"What if he comes in contact with some one outside of the family?" Sam asked.

"Well we learn and adapt it." Alice said still smiling.

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!! COMCAST WENT DOWN AND DIDN'T WORK AND THERE LIKE OH YOU GOTTA UN PLUG IT AND ALL THIS CRAP AND YEAH IT DIDN'T WORK… NO CABLE OR NET I WAS POD LOL.. BUT THANKFULLY I'M BACK!!! **

**SO FOR THE LONG DELAY IMA GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS..**

**Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 44:**

"He's getting so big." Landon rolled the ball back to Kainan who was laughing and sitting across from him. "In a month. He's so big. I still cant believe it."

I was laying on the couch watching my two favorite men play.

Landon was so good with him. Kainan wanted to do everything just like him. Follow him and go with him. Father and son moment lasted forever.

Kainan loved everyone really. He thought Emmett was funny. And loved to watch Emmett and my dad wrestle. He especially loved it when the were poor sports. Which they always were.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure on the hunting thing. He wanted to go with us some days but we wouldn't let him because he was still to little. He got angry at that.

He was almost always a happy baby.

He was talking pretty well. He had some trouble with certain letters and words. He was walking and running all around.

He was still learning. He was smart. Very smart. He picked up on things easily. He understood my power, and my dads. Jasper's was a little tricky he couldn't always get it to go to the person he wanted it to, but he was getting it. Alice's freaked him out a little. Especially the first time. But then again who could blame him. He was a child getting visions of the maybe future. I'd be freaked too.

Max's story was a little difficult. He had It under control but when his temper got bad and he got angry. It would go off unexpectedly. Luckily it wasn't as high voltage as Max's at least not yet.

Quinn's was also difficult. I was afraid to let him try it, in case he poofed somewhere he didn't know. But Quinn assured us he would only go to places he knew. Which would be the woods, the cottage and the main house. He tried it once to go from downstairs in the living room to the top of the stairs. He ended up in the middle of the backyard. Luckily Quinn could follow his little jump. As I liked to call it. It was like he jumped from one place to another. Poof.

Alice could also see where he was.

The pack got along well with him. I don't remember the exact term they used, but once he turns eight. In his years, not in real years. He can do a ceremonial ritual to become another protector of the people. Another pack member. It was Jacobs idea. Sam wasn't to keen on it at first, but it grew on him, just like Kainan did.

Billy loved him, he was teaching him how to carve, just like Jake was teaching him. He was getting really good.

Max and Leah have been dating. Sort of. It stirred a few in the pack, but they got over it. Either that or Leah scared them to. They weren't all mushy but they were cute. They were happy, which was the main thing. I was glad to see her happy. It was a good thing.

We were all one big happy family. Raising a baby. Each one of us was teaching Kainan new and exciting things.

Emmett wanted to be the first to teach Kainan to take down a grizzly. I wasn't to happy about that.

I didn't think I could be this happy in my entire life. But somehow or another I was. Everything was great, it was perfect.

We were still working on finding Viktor. But that was a worry for another day. We had time. Felix was still with the Romanians in Volterra.

Everything was seeming to be perfect. Somehow deep down I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I done." Kainan said in his adorable little baby voice.

"I'm done."

"Your don't too?" he emphasized too.

Landon laughed. "No I was correcting you. Its I'm done. Or I am done."

"I done." he said annoyed.

Landon just laughed and shook his head standing up.

"Hi K"

"Breya" she laughed as he got up and ran over to her.

"How are you buddy,"

"Did you come to pway wif me?" he smiled up at her.

"I can play in a little. I really came to talk to your mommy."

"Mama?" he looked over to me and pouted.

"What's up?" I pushed myself up and walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" she smiled at me.

"sure."

"I'll take Kainan." Landon came over and hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

"I want to stay."

"Mommy and Freya want to talk."

He huffed. "fine. I want to see Jakub."

"Ok. Is Jake here?"

"I think he's outside." Freya smiled.

"Ok thanks." Landon kissed me gently and headed outside.

"So…What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Freya."

"It's just. Jake."

Uh oh. "What about him?"

"Well."

"If this is about my decision and choosing Landon over him, or Kainan being Landon's this.."

"No, no. nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well. I mean. I've been told since I came here, from the pack. All about what I am and about imprinting."

"Ok."

"What is it feel like?"

"I don't know. I've never imprinted." I laughed lightly.

"Well, I mean did he, did Jake ever talk about it?"

"yeah."

"and what it felt like for him?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I imprinted. In fact I don't think its possible for me. Being half and half." she smiled glumly. "But I have never been away from Viktor. I have been abused and enslaved my entire life. I have been with my brother Quinn. Time and time again here and there Viktor would bring random vampires into his numbers. He has never had a them for long. They come and go. He threatens or scared them to do his bidding. There never the same ones for long. Either he gets tired, they break free and go on the run. Or he kills them." she shook her head slightly as if to get the images out of her head. "so I have never really been around anyone. I was always kept hidden from the world."

I didn't know what she was getting at. So I just listened.

"You love Landon right?" what kind of question was that.

"Of course."

"You don't want Jake still?" I, what was it her bussiness. She was starting to annoy me.

"I love Jake. But, I, I. not like that." was all I could come up with. I loved Jacob. I wasn't going to lie about that.

"So if he moved on. You, wouldn't be angry?" depends on the person. She had to be right for him. Make him happy and be perfect for him.

"No."

She took a deep breath. "I think I like Jake!" she spat rushed.

**Ok so lets say 4 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: BACK TO NORMAL!! YAY**

**Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 45:**

Well I wasn't expecting that one.

"You, wait, you like Jake?"

"well, yeah." she tried to smile. Her face was flushed.

"When?"

"Well. Lately he's been the one telling me about all the legends and the battles. All the stuff about being in the pack. I havent changed in so long. I'm afraid he can get in my head."

"if your in his pack yes. But I don't know since, the whole. Half and half thing." I tried to smile at her.

She likes Jacob.

Freya and Jacob.

I liked Freya, she was cute. She was kind, and nice. She seemed like an all around good person.

Did I like her enough to allow her to date Jacob?

It wasn't really my choice if Jake likes her. I cant really stop him.

But as a friend I should give my honest opinion.

So what was my opinion of Freya?

"and you didn't imprint?"

"No. at least it doesn't feel like I did."

"uh huh." I tried to smile but I wasn't sure it came out right.

"Your not mad? I mean I don't want to over step anything but like your happy with Landon."

"Your not, and I am."

"Do you think you could help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I don't know. See if he likes me?" she smiled at me. "Hint around or whatever. He always seems to be here. With, you. Kainan."

"I guess. I can talk to him."

"thank you." she bounced up and hugged me tight around the shoulders.

Did I want Freya with Jacob. Could I see that?

Would she make him happy?

Guess we'll never now till we try right.

Was I ready to let Jake go? Was I ready to watch him move on, share a life with someone else. Right before my eyes. Well it wasn't really any of my business anymore now was it.

Freya bounced out of the room and I stood there. Contemplating everything.

Kainan came running in and grabbed my leg. "Mommy! Mama Guess what. Guess what?" he shrieked.

"what?" I kneeled down to look at him as Landon, Jacob, Freya, Emmett and Alice walked into the room.

"Alice is going to take me to go swim!"

"she is?" I looked up at Jacob and tried not to look to nervous.

"Swimming." Kainan said with a smile. "Me and her, and Jakub, and Freya, uncle Jaz can come to. Max and Leeeah are going swimming at Daddy's old house." I smiled at the thought. Landon's old house. He hasn't really stayed there since Kainan was born. He stays with us in the cottage. In my room. It was a new feeling having someone in your room with you. It didn't make my father all that happy. But we had already had a child what's worse than that?

"what about mommy and daddy?" I asked with a fake pout.

He shook his head. "You not allowed."

"What. Why not?"

"Daddy said so." Kainan nodded as he looked at Landon. I tried to keep the nerves down, it didn't work.

"There going to watch him for a little."

"Why cant we watch him?" I had never been away from him for long. A hunt her and there. But never for more than an hour or two.

"Well I have something planned for the two of us."

"Oh." I couldn't be mad about that. Right a surprise for us. But it didn't feel right leaving Kainan.

"Your ok with that?"

"Yes. I get to go swim! Max bout me a float!"

"He did?"

"yes. He is blowing it up real big with this machine thingy."

"A air pump."

"I dunno. But it sounds like this." and he ran around in a circle making a loud whooshing noise with his mouth. Which got a laugh out of all of us.

"When are we going. And where?" I stood up straight and looked at Landon.

"it's a secret."

"No secrets remember."

"This ones a given. I cant ruin it."

I looked at Alice for some help. A hint of any kind. "You'll love it!" she beamed. Damn fairy would be of no help.

I sighed and went back to watching Kainan spin.

He toppled over and rolled onto his back.

"it doesn't fall though." he added. And was back up. "I going to see how big it is now!" and he ran out toward the door. I could hear Max along with the others outside. So I knew he would be safe.

"You should get ready." Landon smiled.

"I am ready." I argued.

"Uh no. I laid a nice outfit out on your bed." Alice smiled and walked out the door after Kainan.

"Have fun kids." Jacob laughed and followed behind her.

"Good luck." Freya left also.

"Oh I so wish I could be there." and with that Emmett took his leave also.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not yet. Even if you did I wouldn't tell you." Landon smiled and ushered me out the door to get ready.

I scampered into my room quickly as Landon swatted at me playfully. I stopped at the doorway and turned around placing my hand on the door in a seductive way. I turned and grinned at him.

I bit my bottom lip, knowing full well he loved it. He took a step forward with a large smile and I grinned once more and slowly shut the door on him. Locking it behind me.

"Hard ball. Ok. We can play!" I heard his muffled voice from on the other side of the door.

I laughed and walked over to the bed wear Alice had laid out my outfit.

I picked up the hanger and held up the beautiful dress.

It was a light green, a pretty tealish blue, and white stripped dress. She had laid out a green pair of small wedges that matched perfectly. With a light blue lace strapless Victoria secret bra with a matching thong.

I stripped down and quickly hopped into the shower. Washing my hair and body hurriedly, and doing a quick shave.

I dropped the towel onto the floor at my feet.

I was only wearing the bra and thong. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked the same, no weight, no stretch marks. I had read the books. People were supposed to get all of that. I guess my vampire side just wouldn't allow it.

I was grateful. don't get me wrong. But somehow I thought I would feel different. Better, prettier?

I felt the same.

Same old freaky self.

I sighed. All I could do was hope and pray that Kainan did have to ever feel that way about himself.

I blow dried my hair and curled some of it in small spirals here and there.

I walked out from my bathroom and over to the bed grabbing my dress. I looked at it and smiled.

I slowly slid myself into the dress and put the wedges on.

I went back into the bathroom and applied my makeup.

On my way back out I paused at my full length mirror and admired myself.

I was acceptable.

Slowly I opened my door and poked nothing but my head out.

Landon perked up and smiled waiting for me to come out.

I slowly placed my one foot out from behind the door… his smile widened.

And an arm, he laughed as I smirked at him.

Slowly and surely I brought myself completely out from behind the door.

Landon's smile brightened with each part that became visible.

He was now gawking at me. Mouth open, eyes wide. I was surprised there was no drool.

"I thought we were done with the drooling after Kainan surpassed that stage?" I joked.

"Your, you. You look amazing. Your beautiful."

**Ok so lets say 6 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 46:**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me out side.

We got to the car and he opened my door and helped me in.

"We have to drive?" I asked.

"Mhm." was all he said. He wasn't giving any clues.

"Come on. I get nothing?"

"You'll love it."

I huffed.

He laughed and grabbed my hand as he pulled out and we were on our way.

We were driving for a little while and finally he came to a stop in the middle of no where.

"where are we?"

"You'll see."

"I don't know where this place is."

"Well you'll just wait." he laughed as he got out of the car and came to my side to open my door.

He gave me his left hand and helped me out.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his right hand around my back.

He kissed my neck, and took a deep breath and inhaled my scent.

"God, I love you."

"I love you." I responded and gently wrapped my arms around his neck as I gently nibbled his ear.

He let out a low moan.

He laughed and pulled away slowly. "Come on, or we wont make it."

I sighed and released him.

"Come on." he led me into a thick brush.

"What's that noise?" he just laughed and kept leading me through.

We emerged a few feet later into a small field.

My mouth dropped as I looked around.

There were a few tiki torches around for light. Directly in front of us was a large lake of water. With a water fall, beating into the lake.

There was a large blanket set up at the edge of the water with a picnic basket.

"Landon it's, beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I took a step forward and walked closer to the blanket.

"I didn't even know there was a water fall near us. This is amazing."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it."

"Good." he said from right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. My back fit perfectly against his chest. Like a puzzle piece.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and he turned his head and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered as he both watched the water fall.

You could see the mist coming from the fall as the sun set. Changing colors in the water.

"Is it cold?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Go see." he smiled and let go. I stepped forward and bent down dipping my hand in the water. Which was surprisingly warm. Not like bath water. But it wasn't freezing.

I turned back and looked at Landon as he walked over to the huge picnic basket. He pulled a small grey gift bag from beside it and walked over to me.

"Here. Alice." he smiled.

I stood and grabbed the bag.

Inside was a tiny light blue and green bikini. That matched the dress perfectly.

I grinned at him.

"what?"

"Who needs this." I smiled and dropped the bag at my feet.

He grinned a devilish grin at me.

I bent down slowly giving him the full view and un strapped my wedges slipping them off my feet slowly.

He stood there with his arms crossed around his chest watching me intently.

I smiled at him as I slowly slid myself out of the dress.

I saw him bit his lip as he took a deep breath.

"You are stunning." he whispered as I walked over to him.

He slowly drug his fingers all over my bare skin, tracing the lines of my bra and panties.

He wrapped his arms around me and drug his hands down from my shoulders to my butt, realizing then I was wearing a thong.

He moaned and his hands grasped my bare butt.

"ah, ah, ah." I backed up slowly. "Your turn." I smiled at him.

He inhaled deeply and nodded his head as he stepped on the back of his shoes and kicked them off.

He slowly reached for his belt and un hooked it, pulling it from his pants. His hands slowly wound themselves on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head. Slower than I liked I might add.

His chest glistened as the mist from the fall clung to him giving him this shiny look.

I noticed his chest rose and fell quickly. In pointless breaths of air.

He stood there for longer than I liked so I walked over and traced my fingers down his chest to his the top of his jeans. I slowly unbuttoned them, and pulled them down his legs with his boxers, dragging my fingers down in the process.

I saw his legs tighten and suddenly his hands were on my shoulders pulling me up to him.

He lifted me into the air and I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly unhooked my bra and threw it to the ground.

His lips were kissing all over my neck. From left to right and back again slowly down to my chest.

He looked up at me and grinned.

"what?"

Suddenly he ran forward and I felt the water splash up my back.

I screamed lightly as he drug me under.

We splashed around and played like little kids for a while.

Screaming and ducking.

"can we go to the water fall?"

He nodded and swam over to me.

"come on." he smiled and I wrapped my arms around him as he swam us over to the water fall. the closer we got the louder the crashing sounded.

Suddenly he swam further and the fall was crashing down on us.

We eventually made our way back to shore after he heard my stomach growl.

Landon ran to the over sized basket that apparently was bottomless and produced two large towels.

We dried quickly and I wrapped the towel around me. I looked up and Landon was sitting on the blanket with his towel wrapped around his waist.

He patted next to him and I shook my hair out quickly and came over to him.

"So we have food."

"Can we swim after?" I smiled

"Of course."

"So what's to eat?" I laughed.

He opened the basket and pulled out a large casserole dish. He opened the lid and inside was delicious looking lasagna.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes."

He grabbed utensils and two plates and cut two pieces and placed them on the plates. He smiled and handed me mine.

"It smells amazing." I dug my fork into it and took a bite. "And taste even better."

He laughed and took a bite of his own.

After we finished that he smiled and reached into the basket once again. Pulling out a small chocolate cake.

"Desert?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded and watched as he cut me a piece.

"Made this to?"

"No, Alice bought it for me." he laughed.

After I finished I laid back onto the blanket. I realized then there was rose petals scattered on it.

Landon laid back next to me turning on his side and smiled at me.

"Carlie. I love you." he pushed himself up and sat up.

I laughed lightly. "I love you too." I sat up next to him.

"Your amazing, your beautiful, stunning, I couldn't imagine my life with out you, or Kainan. You have given me so much in a such a short time. I never expected anything like this. I never expected to fall so much in love with someone. I didn't think it was possible. Then you came, and you changed me. For the better. I am who I am now, because of you." he stood up the towel still wrapped around his waist. "There are no words to describe how I feel about you. They just wouldn't even hold candle to it. I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life with out you in it. I wouldn't know what to do. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Forever and always. Me you and Kainan. Our family. I want to spend it all with you. I want to experience everything there is, with you." he suddenly knelt down in front of me, reached into the basket of goodies and produced a small blue box that he flipped open. Exposing a beautiful, heart shaped diamond ring. With tiny small diamonds accenting it on the sides. It was all fitted perfectly on a white gold band. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was exactly my type. "I love you. Forever and always. Me and you, now and forever." he took a deep breath. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Please tell me you'll spend the rest of eternity with me. Now forever and always. Will you marry me?"

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 47:**

I sat there stunned. Replaying it all in my head.

Yup he definitely said it. Marry me. Become Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott.

"Uhm Please, say something." he whispered.

"I, oh." I laughed and pushed myself up onto my knees. "Landon. I love you so much! I couldn't imagine my life with out you either. Of course I'll marry you. Now forever and always." I smiled and he grabbed my hand and slid the ring onto my finger.

It fit perfectly just like everything else when it came to us.

I stared down at my hand which now felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It glistened and sparkled.

"This is so amazing. I that was what the blue box was."

I smiled at him. "Landon this is all. Just, perfect. Every part of it. This place is amazing."

"I love you." he quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. His lips met mine with such passion it was like fire.

I felt my towel come undone as his hand slid down my back.

Landon was now on both of his knees. I traced my fingers around the towel and un wrapped it from his beautiful body, letting it fall behind him.

I scooted my way self closer to him feeling my own towel fall.

He pushed himself closer to me his right and held my back as he bent me backwards and gently placed me on the blanket. His lips left mine, and made there way down my neck to my chest. Pausing slightly on my right breast. He sucked gently and massaged the other with his hand.

Finally leaving both my nipples hard his lips continued there way down and he nipped gently near my belly button. I moaned and he continued his way down further and further, until finally his tongue went to work. My hands slowly made there way down to his shoulders.

His tongue started working magic and swirling. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his shoulders.

He pulled himself away slowly wiping his face with his left hand.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and then to a sitting position in front of him. He was again on his knees.

I grinned and positioned my self on my knees as well. My hand grasped his man hood and began stroking.

His right hand wound its way around the back of my neck and pulled me to him his lips met mine with such force I thought I was going to explode.

His hands made there way around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me slightly into the air, bringing me gently down. He kissed my neck and gently I helped him position me perfectly over him and he placed me down and I felt him slid into me.

I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands grasped my hips and lifted me up and down swiftly. His hips moved in sync.

His lips found my breast again and gently nibbled. I placed my right hand on the back of his head to keep him from stopping.

He groaned deeply and I moaned simultaneously.

I dug my nails in his back as we both reached our climax.

He sighed and let exhaled loudly as his head dropped to my chest.

We slowly positioned ourselves so we were laying on the blanket.

Both breathing deeply.

After a few minutes he pushed himself onto his elbow and looked at me.

"So, soon to me Mrs. Scott. One last swim?"

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"I'll be right back and then we can."

"Where are you going."

"You made the food sound so good. I wanted to try it." he slightly frowned.

"Landon!" I hadn't even noticed. Until now when I replayed it, he had made himself a plate of his own.

He just shrugged at me.

"Why?"

"Because. You made it sound so good, and I mean I can tell you feel uncomfortable eating in front of any of us."

"I, no I don't."

He just eyed me with a grin.

"Ok, it's not that I am uncomfortable. I just feel bad. Cause I can eat real food and blood. But all of you cant. You just have to sit there and watch me eat the disgusting stuff."

"Well to you its not disgusting."

"well no. but. Just don't do it again. I mean now you just have to go puke it up."

He smiled at me and pushed himself up and walked away. I could still see his outline as he turned back around and walked toward me.

"So love. Ready for a swim?" he grinned at me.

I nodded as he bent down and hoisted me into his arms and carried me out to the water.

We didn't splash or play in the water. We just floated around in each others arms.

I kissed his neck as he nibbled my ear.

I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms found my back and realized what I was planning. He giggled lightly and we were at it again.

He lifted me out of the water slightly and I came down onto his manhood once again. I groaned slightly as his hands grasped my butt underneath the water.

I knew he could stand where we were in the water which helped.

I wrapped my arms tighter around is neck and gently and slowly lifted my hips and let them fall. over and over. I felt his chest rise and fall quickly underneath my own rapid breathing.

I slowed slightly. "Don't, stop." his voice was exhausted like he was out of breath.

I quickened the pace again as he moaned loudly into my ear.

"Carlie." he whispered another raged breath. "I love you."

"mm." I moaned. "I love you." I gently sucked on his neck. His right hand remained on my butt and his left hand grasped my shoulder and pulled it to him. He placed his lips gently on my shoulder. I felt his teeth graze over slowly.

I nipped at his neck to give him the go ahead.

I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder as he sucked gently.

I groaned in pleasure, as he licked lightly around my neck.

I dug my nails into him again as he nibbled gently on my ear.

"Landon." I whispered in a moan.

"Mm." was the only response I got.

I moved my hips faster and faster, and a loud groan escaped him.

I felt the climax coming, and I knew he did to when he pulled me closer to him. I hung onto him as close as I could get myself as we both finished.

We made love for the second time, in the water.

It was a magical night, that I would never forget.

The dinner was amazing. The desert was even better, and I wasn't talking about the chocolate cake.

We made love twice that night. Both times were amazing.

He had planned this entire night. This entire special evening to a be prefect and it was.

All to ask me to be his wife.

To me Mrs. Landon Scott.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott.

It had a nice ring to it.

Ah the ring. The ring was exquisite. It was perfect. It fit my finger perfectly. I loved it. Almost as much as I loved the man who had given it to me.

Landon was amazing. I couldn't imagine life with out him.

My entire family was in on this. Alice had planned the outfit to be perfect.

They all knew. Emmett wanted to see my face.

At least I knew why dad had been overly uptight today. He was a grouch. I had just assumed it was because his little baby girl had a baby of her own. He was just getting used to the idea of it. Now I realized it was because his little baby girl was growing up, and would no longer be his. I would be Landon's.

He would have to hand me off to Landon when we walked down the isle.

Give me away.

I wonder if Landon had asked his permission, or took the easy route and asked my mom.

I knew she would be thrilled along with the rest of my family. They had already treated Landon as one of the family.

The pack was getting used to the idea of it.

Jacob even seemed excited.

Whether it was he knew and was excited for me, or he was just excited to spend time with Kainan I didn't know. And I wasn't about to ask either.

Everything was perfect.

I was engaged.

I was engaged to wonderful perfect man.

I knew it was a lot of work to plan a wedding, but I also knew Alice probably already had plans in the works.

I knew anything planned by Alice would be magical as well. A perfect wedding. To go with this perfect night.

A wedding. I was engaged. I was going to be getting married.

I would soon be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott.

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!!…. **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!! **

**Chapter 48:**

It's been two months since my little bundle of joy came into this world.

One month since I had got engaged.

Who would have thought your life could change so quickly.

One day, one hour, one second even, can change your life completely.

My entire family was ecstatic about the engagement. Me and Landon had not planned a lot of stuff, we were in no rush.

Alice was a buzz of wedding magazines, and websites, planning books. Least I wouldn't have to pay for a wedding planner. I had my very own right here.

Every day she would ask us a monstrous amount of questions. And then get angry when we wouldn't help. We were in no rush to set the plans in motion. Do this quickly.

We finally just today settled on around what time we would want it. We would want a summer wedding. Outside. With our family and friends.

Nothing to extravagant, but with Alice you never get what you bargain for. You get more.

That allowed her to get a million different color swatches that we had to decide and look through.

Kainan thought the whole idea was silly. He was getting bigger, he was running all around. Talking up a storm.

He had finally understood Jaspers power with his help. But he thought he idea of manipulating peoples emotions was rude. Which jasper whole heartedly agreed. But he explained that in some cases in a house hold such as ours, it can come in handy.

He was not practicing with Quinn any more for the time being. He was sent with either Emmett, or my father, sometimes Jasper. Max always went, he didn't want to miss the time they caught his father. They would be gone a few days at a time. Searching places where Viktor could be hiding. They would go for a few days, come back and rest, relax for a few and off they would go again. I didn't realize that Viktor had so many places.

Quinn said he never liked staying in one place for long. Always worrying about someone finding him.

And Alice couldn't see anything. And we had no luck on the places we had checked so far.

Alice also so Volterra was the same. Nothing had changed. Hardly any one knew that the Volturi were no more.

Which I liked it that way.

Kainan was growing healthy and strong. His powers were getting stronger also. He was able to use the powers now without being in close proximity to the person. The first time they went searching my father went with Quinn and Max the one day they were gone for three days. Kainan couldn't read minds anymore. When he came back, and saw my dad, his mind reading ability was back.

Now it didn't matter if they had left. He kept the power. The older he got and the stronger he got the easier it was to use.

Alice said that eventually he would be able to come in contact with any vampire that has an ability and take what ever power they have.

He'll be able to use it, whenever he wanted or needed to.

He wouldn't even need to see that vamp anymore. He would just automatically have it. Always.

She also said it would take a lot of work to be able to do that. He would have to practice on us, and our friends that come to visit.

I remember the one day he asked me why he couldn't be a wolf like his uncle Jacob. He wanted that power to.

It was also the first time I had to explain to him that we were different from the pack.

I left out the mortal enemies part. That didn't apply to us any more. I can barely remember when it did.

Jacob was around when he could. I could tell it was painful for him.

As soon as I got back after the night Landon proposed he was already gone. He didn't come around for three days after that.

When he was here, he avoided the whole thing. As soon as some one mentioned the wedding, or plans or anything remotely about it. He would leave, or disappear into a different room or outside. Far away from the idea.

I knew it hurt him, to see me planning to marry some one else. I still remembered the days that it was supposed to be our wedding.

No we would never have it.

I didn't blame him for his actions. I was just afraid one of these days he would leave, and never come back.

I would never see my best friend again. He assured me that would never happen. But then again, he told me a lot of things that didn't happen quite the way they were planned.

I was out with Kainan just yesterday and we had an unexpected conversation.

"Mommy, Jacob doesn't like Daddy."

"What makes you say that?" I asked calmly.

"I can tell."

"How?"

"I see it in his head. He doesn't like daddy. But I cant tell why." he looked sad.

"Maybe you got things wrong." I tried to assure him, but he was to smart for that.

"No, I've seen it for a while. Its always the same. you can tell to."

"What do you mean?"

"Your trying to keep it out, but it seeps in a little."

"What does?"

"That you know Jacob doesn't like daddy."

"I, Kainan it's a complicated thing. It's not that Jacob doesn't like daddy, or he wouldn't protect daddy or help daddy if he had to. It's confusing."

"I know he would protect him, and help him. But only for you and me."

"Kainan. It's confusing. It would confuse you. don't think about it. It's nothing really."

"But daddy doesn't like Uncle Jake either." he said it in a way that made me smile. He was just so sure of himself. I knew it was the truth. Even if I didn't want to admit it. I knew they hated each other and probably always would. There was nothing I could really do about that. Was there? But the way Kainan put it just made it sound to funny. "I don't see how someone could not like Jacob, or Daddy."

"I don't know either baby. don't worry about it though. Ok?"

"I guess." he pouted slightly. "Do you love Jacob mommy?" he looked up at me with expecting eyes.

"I, yes. Yes I do."

"And you love daddy."

"Of course."

"And they both love you."

"yes." I put the calm back on my face. Wishing Kainan wasn't so observant.

"And they both love me."

"Of course."

"Why cant they at least like each other?"

"I think they do like each other. In fact I know they do. They just have some differences that get in the way. But don't let that worry you. They would both do anything to help you. We all would. Do you understand?"

"I think so. They like each other enough to stand each other."

"Easy way to put it." I smiled at him.

He was just so observant. Even with out my fathers helpful power. I was sure he would still sense it. He would know the tension.

"Hey." my head snapped back to the present. I looked around and Jacob was behind me.

"Hey." I replied with a half smile.

"Everyone else gone?"

I nodded. Quinn took Emmett yesterday to another location to check out. The rest of the family was out hunting. Except for Rosalie and Alice who were in the house planning all sorts of stuff, for MY wedding. It slightly annoyed me that they were so quick to decide and plan things. But then again I was thankful for it. It was a love hate kind of thing.

"What's on your mind?" he sat down beside me in the grass.

"Nothing."

"Liar.

"Kainan and I had an interesting conversation yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" he laughed lightly. "Smart little guy. Billy wants to take him out to the beach tomorrow."

"Ok. I don't see a problem with that." I smiled.

"What was the conversation about?"

"You." he smiled proudly. "Not liking Landon." Smile vanished.

"Oh. where'd he get that from?"

"Your head."

"Vampire abilities." he rolled his eyes. "it would be much easier with out that."

"It's not false."

"I didn't deny it did I?"

"well, no. I just, assumed you would."

"Why deny the truth?" he said bluntly.

"I don't like him. I never have, I never will. I never promised nor said I would either. So don't get all upset about it."

"I wasn't going to."

"What'd you tell him?"

"He's not old enough to understand the truth. What could I tell him?"

"The truth would be nice. you hated being lied to."

"He's not old enough! He's two months old!"

"Yeah, maybe to you. He doesnt, act it. Or any thing."

"He's still not old enough to understand. That."

"What? That you left me for his dad? Broke my heart to pieces. Shattered everything?" his voice was cold.

"Jacob."

"Don't, water under the bridge. Right. I mean your getting married." he shrugged."I am."

"then I don't see the point in talking about it."

"But Jake."

"Don't. but answer me this."

"What?"

"Why are you so set on not picking a date for the wedding yet? What are you worried or scared about? Do you not trust Landon? Are you worried he's still lying about something? Or that you think you made a mistake?" he smiled and stood up and started to walk away before I could even say anything.

I huffed and folded my arms.

"Nes."

I turned around to face him about to set him straight.

"you realize the error in your ways, and you'll come back. I just hope its not to late for you. I will not give you up with out a fight. Remember that. I stick to it. But I also wont wait around forever. I love you, I just hope I can find away to make you see that you love me." and then he headed back toward the house.

Leaving me there speechless.

What the hell could I say to that. Any of that. Your freaking crazy?

I mean most of it was false. I don't have doubts, or I don't think I made a mistake. Landon's not lying. We just don't want to rush things.

But the him not letting me go with out a fight. Just worried me. What did he have planned? Was he going to try to stop the wedding?

Make me think Landon was a bad person? Try and find something anything at all to tear me and Landon apart?

It was Jacob, and I knew he would do anything in his power, stop at nothing.

**Ok so lets say 8 reviews before next update :- )**

**don't forget to check out my new story.. Shooting star.. Its all about Nessie/Jacob.**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**I AM LOOSING REVIEWERS.. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

**Chapter 49**

"So, I talked to Jake yesterday."

"Ok?" Landon said with a grin.

"Well, I told him something that Kainan told me."

"What?"

"That he doesn't like you, and that you don't like him. He can see it in each of your heads." I tried to smile.

"Carlie. It's not. I like him. But come on. You cant blame me."

"I don't blame you. I just thought you should know your son has picked up on that fact." I said bluntly.

"Well, I'll try to be careful from now on. But I can tell with out the mind reading, that he still wants you back, and that he is waiting for the perfect time. So forgive me for being a little uptight about him."

"Your forgiven." I grinned. "No matter. I love you. I'm here. He cant find anything to change that."

"I know. I have nothing left to hide." he smiled hole heartedly at me. "What'd Jake say?"

"Pretty much that."

He just smiled at me.

"Oh. Look at this place. It's nice." he turned the laptop toward me.

"Wow." was all I said. I took the laptop and scrolled through all the pictures and read all the stuff about it. "I like it." it was a perfect place for our wedding.

"Water fall. I like it." Landon smiled.

"So do I."

But we don't have to pay for this place with the large inside buidling and stuff. What about."

"Our waterfall?" he smiled and I nodded at him. "That's a great idea."

"We could have chairs and everything set up decorations. Get a tent its big enough."

"Yeah. It is."

Suddenly Alice burst into the living room in a frenzy.

"It's perfect!" she shrieked. "I can set everything up. But t he land is owned. So I will have to contact that person and make sure it's ok. We could rent the entire thing for the day. It'll look amazing."

"I, ok."

She dropped the magazine that was in her hand on the floor and ran out of the room. Probably to make the arrangements and find out when they were available.

I looked down at the magazine, it had fallen open.

Right there in front of me was the most beautiful dress I had seen. It was stunning. It was white, with bunched skirt, and a tiny bit of lace. The train wasn't extraordinarily long, but just long enough. It was perfect.

I fell in love with it.

I grabbed the magazine and closed it.

Landon did not wish to see the wedding dress once I had picked one out. He said it was bad luck. And we surely didn't need any more of that.

"Good news." Alice bustled into the living room.

"What?"

"I got a hold of them."

"How?" Landon seemed astonished.

"Easy." she shrugged like it was a piece of cake.

Landon looked at her still shocked but decided not to push it. That was just Alice. She got things done.

They don't normally rent it out. Hardly any one knows about it. Its so secluded. But that's perfect for us. It's usually just open to whom ever."

"and…" I was getting impatient.

"We have it. August 18th." she smiled.

"This august?" she nodded. "That's like.." I stopped to do the math in my head.

"Four months and a few days away. Yes." she smiled brightly.

I looked at Landon.

"is that ok? I mean I'm sure I could talk them into a different day. I mean I don't see why not. It's far enough away that some of our out of state friends would have time to get things in order to make it."

"Does that sound good to you?" Landon smileda t me.

"I, guess not. That's just a lot of planning to do in such a short time."

"None at all."

"Wait, what?"

"The only thing left to plan is the dress' you haven't picked the bridesmaids, or maids of honor yet. So you have to choice who you want and then of course the dress. But all other plans are taken care of. All the stuff should be here actually the next day or two."

"All of it?"

"Yes. It is all stuff you liked and circled."

"I."

"I found your magazine stash. Yes." Alice smiled.

"I found my dress just now." I smiled.

Landon perked up and kissed me on my head.

"Just go." I laughed as he stood up and walked out.

I grabbed the magazine and showed Alice the dress.

"It's prefect. You'll look amazing in it." she smiled and gave me her hand. Showing me exactly how beautiful I looked. I didn't even look like me.

"Well. I want you as my Maid of honor. I would like my mom and Rose and Erin to be a bridesmaid, Leah maybe? Freya even. I mean if you'll be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." she smiled and hugged me.

"Esme could be my matron. I mean she's been married for how long?" I laughed.

"She'd love that." Alice beamed.

"Yeah."

Alice nodded. "and as for everyone else, you cant talk to them. But I have some ideas for dress. There in." she stopped and looked around and grabbed a magazine of the table. "This one. There marked." she smiled and stood up.

"You knew all of this didn't you?" I grinned. All she did was grin back at me and left the room.

"Alice said i can come back now." Landon laughed after a few minutes.

I nodded.

"Who were you thinking for your best man, and groomsmen?"

"Well, Max will be my best man. For groomsmen, I guess, Emmett, Jasper, Quinn, or something. I mean your dad will give you away so he cant. And I don't want to step on Jacobs toes, by asking any of the pack. Ya know?" he frowned slightly.

"Well I mean if you want any of them."

"Well I don't know."

"Max, Emmett, Jasper, and Quinn yes. If I need more I'll figure it out."

"Well I'll have Alice. My mom, Rose, your sister. And Esme as my Matron."

"What does that mean I need for a matron?" he asked puzzled.

"I don't really know. I mean everyone else walks down the isle together. But I'm not sure for a matron." I'd have to ask Alice. She'd know.

"Were getting married." I suddenly burst out after a moment of silence. Me. Married. It was all just seemed to good to be true.

It had been a long two weeks of planning and decisions. The wedding seemed to be coming along nicely.

I had my maid of Honor Alice. She loved the idea of it. She was excited. Probably more so than me. She already knew I was going to ask her obviously.

My mother, Rosalie, and Erin were my bridesmaids so far. I was also thinking about Leah and Freya.

Landon's best man was his brother Max. his groomsmen were Emmett, Jasper and Quinn so far. He thinking about asking Carlisle. I thought he would like that idea he would be honored, but Landon was slightly nervous. He had stood up to my father from the beginning. So asking permission from him was nothing. Granted all his courage toward my father came from the fact when he first met him. He was my so called brother. But that's besides the point.

Kit was all coming together nicely. Things were falling in place. I would soon be Mrs. Scott. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Scott. It had a nice ring to it.

Kainan loved the idea of being the ring barrier. He thought the idea of me and his father being together forever was perfect. He didn't quite understand the idea of the wedding and marriage. He said even with out it. We'd still be together forever. But he liked the idea of dressing up.

The colors were set. It was going to be a green color, with a yellowish lighter green. Kainan approved of the colors which just made it that much better.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the approaching footsteps. They were running.

"Carlisle!" My father shouted. I walked out as Jasper was walking Alice into the house from the main door.

"We have a problem."

I looked around as the rest of the family entered.

Landon came inside from the back yard with Kainan in his arms.

"What is it?" Carlisle's voice was calm.

"We don't know exactly yet."

"Ok then how do we know there is a problem."

"Felix. The Romanians."

"How do they effect us?"

""Viktor."

"What?" I spat.

"Alice saw a glimpse of Viktor. He wanted to go to the Volturi. Tell them we made. Well you know. Get them to come after us. Take us down, that way he wouldn't have to lift a finger to our demise."

"But there gone."

"Exactly."

"So?" I didn't understand.

"What do you think will happen when Viktor realizes that we are the ones that took them out?"

"He'll want us even more." Landon spoke the first words since entering the room.

I took a deep breath. "Then we get to Viktor before he can get to Volterra. He's weak, and has no easy way of travel now."

"What if he's already there?" Landon asked.

"He's not. He's only thinking about it." Alice said.

"I'll leave the next flight out. Emmett will you come with?" Carlisle replied.

"Yes."

the house was a bustle of talk.

Carlisle an Emmett had left for there flight. They would be on there way to Volterra to warn Felix. Plea with him to keep his mouth shut about everything, and to keep Viktor under wraps as soon as he arrived. That way we could get him and destroy him ourselves.

Alice saw it working. So problem solved.

Everything was going to be fine. Back to normal. Right?

"I just had to call Carlisle." Alice smiled.

"What. What?" I turned my head towards her. She was smiling.

"He changed his mind. I see him, its really dark. That's all I can see of him though." she frowned." but I told Carlisle that he changed his mind. He thinks going to the Volturi would be to dangerous. They wouldn't forgive him, even for giving up us. Then they would be extremely upset when they found out he lied about what we did."

"Ok so there coming home?" I smiled glad to know I had nothing to worry about.

"No. Carlisle thinks it would still be a good idea to inform Felix he may or may not have an unwelcome visitor."

"That's a good idea." I smiled at her relieved.

The danger was over. Viktor would hopefully soon be caught. He wasn't going to Volterra. He wasn't going to find out we took them out. He was injured badly.

Kainan was safe. Getting stronger and bigger every day.

Alice was on a rampage. A frenzy of wedding ideas.

Quinn was fitting in well. Kainan liked him. Esme and Carlisle always said the more the merrier.

Carlisle was working as usual at the hospital.

Freya was still silent on fatuation with Jacob. At least I thought so anyway. Jacob hadn't said anything and neither had she.

I was still slightly worried. I mean did they fit? Would they work, really it was none of my business.

Jacob was still Jacob. He was here like usual. But sometimes it was still different. Not the same. I couldn't really complain about it. It was my fault after all.

Things were going good. There was no danger. My wedding was being planned as we speak.

It was like my life was falling into place. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

My life was perfect.

Somehow though. I was looking over my shoulder. Guess force of habit. Always being on the run made you over weary.

I had more things to worry about now. I was going to be a wife. I was now a mother. I never thought that would even be possible. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Half Vampire, half human. Have a son. Who I Vampire human just like me. Who has power beyond your imagination. Any power actually. He can have any power.

Somehow I felt like I was always going to worry now. I had more things to worry about than just me.

Kainan. He was everything to worry about. I was happier than I had been. But some how I was still worried. What if some one out there found out about our take down of the Volturi. Or the fact that I may have the most powerful vampire out there.

Yet I was told to not worry. I had nothing to worry about

I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**FIRST OFF I AM LOOSING REVIEWERS... SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG? OR I CAN NOT FIX IT.. **

**AND SECOND... **

**THAT'S IT…. THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE..**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A THREE PART STORY… CAUSE I HAVE A LOT MORE PLANNED SO THE NEXT STORY IS CALLED APPROACHING DAWN. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALREADY UP… **

**I AM ALLOWING YOU TO DECIDED IF YOU WISH ME TO CONTINUE.. PLEASE TELL ME IF YA LIKE IT. I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OR CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS TELLING ME THEY WISH ME TO CONTINUE. OR ME WRITING IS A FRUITLESS EFFORT IF NO ONE IS GOING TO READ IT :-/ **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


End file.
